Beneath The Twilight - RE-VAMPED
by KNeu21
Summary: Just as the title says: Revised version of 'Beneath The Twilight'. Same summary, and same setting. Better version! "A fateful field-trip to Forks High School changes abused nine-year-old Leandra's life forever when a fist fight brings Carlisle Cullen into the picture. He sees more than she realizes, despite her efforts." Still RATED 'M' for hints of ABUSE! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay people. I know I said I would be replacing the original story, but this idea was submitted to me, and I like this better. At least until I can finish the other chapters, and comfortably release it. This is just the first chapter for now, all redone and pretty. Chapter Two is finished. Only needs a final go-over, and little things added to it, and it'll be on its way soon. I hope you like it! Any review is a good review.**

**DiSCLAIMER!: I own no part of Twilight. None, whatsofreakingever. I only own Leandra, her family, and any other characters you don't remember being there before. Okay? Okay. **

**Without further adieu, here it is. **

**Chapter One**

"Don't you run from me!"

My feet carried me as fast as I could make them. Desperately searching for the safest place I could find in Hell. My heart pounded in terror, nearly aching as it thundered against my chest. Diving into my bedroom, I slammed the door behind me, tears flooding down my cheeks as I looked around myself in the darkness. Pausing for just a second, hanging my head in silent, desperate prayer that somehow, I could escape the beating that was coming my way.

I scrambled away from the door seconds before it burst open, and Jack, my stepfather, stood there. Quietly chuckling as I sobbed, clawing my way under the bed. His over-six-foot frame blocking most of the light in the hallway. I almost couldn't see the grin on his face, or his blue eyes narrowed. The light behind him silhouetting him in such a way, casting his sadistic happiness in shadow.

There was nowhere to run in this house. Nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide. Six of my nine years alive had consisted of this, and I knew I still had many more years ahead of me doing this. Running, trying so hard to find anywhere I could hide. Without success, most of the time. I knew he knew right where I was, partly because he saw me claw my way under the bed, but also because I'd hidden here before.

"Leandra." His voice struck terror into my heart, and I laid there, hiding for my life under the bed. It wasn't shouted. It was only murmured sadly, as if scolding me. Disappointment in his dark tone.

Closing my eyes again. This time in defeat. Maybe tonight, I would finally die. Maybe tonight would finally be my end. Or maybe tonight, my mother would finally sober up enough to hear me. Maybe she'd finally listen close enough to hear her only daughter's cries, instead of laying there. Wishing I would just shut up.

I took a deep, slow breath, keeping my eyes closed as I listened to him step closer to the bed, the ominously quiet jingling of the loose belt in his hand causing me to erupt in violent trembles.

"Please." I whispered breathlessly to myself, "Let somebody see me, or kill me now."

The entire rest of the night was a blur. I don't know if I fell unconscious before he finally left me there on the floor, or if I just stopped feeling. Found somewhere in the back of my mind to hide when I couldn't physically do so. Cringing, sobbing so unbelievably hard on the floor, waiting for him to tire out as the belt slammed into every inch of me that could be covered, while trying to ignore the insults and blame he placed on me with his words. Knowing exactly what they were doing to me.

All I knew, was that by the time morning came, I was still breathing. Staring up at the ceiling as the room slowly brightened with the first light of morning. Knowing that as soon as I moved, I'd begin feeling again. Also knowing that as soon as I began to feel again, I'd be hating life much worse than I had been all night.

During my night lying there, I went through all the usual emotions. All the usual emotions I experienced after a beating of this magnitude. Fear, terror. Sadness, desperation. Such a deep tearing, clawing sensation at my heart. The kind that hurt, no matter how hard I tried to ignore it. The kind that tore at me, left me bleeding worse than the wounds I received. Hating, deeply loathing each breath that I drew in. The pain that breath caused me, both physically and emotionally, left its mark on me.

That, however, eventually eased to a sort of revoltingly numb depression. After awhile of sobbing all of my breath out, it eventually eased. Hopelessness took the place of that desperation. Allowing me to continue on in this pointless life.

The only plus I found in the entire morning, was that other than beating me within an inch of my life, he'd left me alone. My pants had stayed on me.

Eventually, I took a deep breath, and peeled myself quickly off the floor. Just as I'd predicted, as soon as I moved, my entire body exploded in such a pain, it knocked the breath right out of me. I had to stand there for a moment, holding onto the frame of the door to stay standing, attempting to regain it. How I would keep these bruises a secret today, I had no idea. Especially considering that I could barely keep standing.

Jack was never worried about that, however. He knew I often had to get creative in hiding my bruises. He knew that I'd keep them a secret, as stupid as it seemed. However, I'd seen his bad side and I'd heard loud and clear the threats he'd both screamed and growled into my ear. I wasn't stupid. I knew telling _anyone_ would be the stupidest move I could ever make in the sake of my own welfare. Worse than anything else I could ever possibly do.

Today was Monday. Monday meant school, and though normally I looked forward to school purely for the lunch, today was different. Today, my class had a field trip to the high school planned. Something I'd just have to endure. I'd gladly take the monotony of a stupid field trip over laying on my bedroom floor, hating my life. Jack had already left for work. Sometime during the very early morning, so I knew I didn't have to worry about him yet.

I limped from my bedroom eventually, attempting to ignore my mother's quiet snores behind me on the couch as I made my way into the bathroom for a quick shower.

New and old bruises covered every inch of me that could be covered, even a few places I had to be creative at hiding. Meeting my lifeless, clear green eyes in the mirror, I slowly eased my hand up, and moved my dark auburn hair from in front of my face. Shoulder to toe screaming in pain, I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

This was a daily ritual for me. Proving to myself by taking a deep breath as I held my reflection's gaze that I was still alive. I dared not hope that anyone would care enough to look passed my blatant lies, but some part of me refused to give up. I would survive these years. Despite how I often never wanted to, I would. If I hadn't died yet, I doubted much of anything would kill me.

I showered quickly, hating the way the ice cold water caused even more pain than before. It was more of a rinse than anything, letting the previous day run into the drain with the water. Followed by blood from what must have been a new wound. On my back somewhere it felt like.

Clenching my teeth around the sharp cry of agony that attempted to claw its way out, I cried. And as I stood there, placing water-resistant concealer over older, fading bruises on my cheek, a pleadingly desperate prayer that had always sat in the back of my mind came forward once more.

Please. Let someone see me today.

Anybody. A teacher, a classmate. A passer-by on the street. Anybody. I didn't care who, just somebody who would look passed my carefully constructed facade of attitude. Somebody who wouldn't fall for my lies. Somebody who would just take a second glance. See passed the attempts I always made to push them away, and see that I wasn't okay. I wasn't alright. To see that I needed somebody to just look at me. To see me, the real me, the frightened me. The me that desperately needed a helping hand, but had always been too afraid to ask for it.

I hated giving that hope much thought, because once that thought was through, another thought would squash it flat. However minimally, breaking my heart.

Today would be no different than any other day. I'd go to school, and I'd suffer. I'd survive that minimal suffering, and return home to Jack's sadistic anger, and suffer then too. I'd survive that Hell, and I'd return to school, where I'd suffer some more. That was my life. Sad, disgusting and abysmal. I was the lowest form of a child, and that was my life. It'd never change, so I never understood why I bothered to hold even a shred of a hope.

I was the runt that nobody saw. I was the equivalent of a stray kitten on the rain-soaked street that nobody stopped to pick up, despite my drenched fur. The kind with the littlest meow, and the kind that would run from anyone who attempted to pick me up, but look back at once they gave up. Cold and shivering, going on with my little life. Trying to find some sort of warmth for the cold night coming.

I left the bathroom, and I dressed in my long-sleeved dark brown sweater, and baggy, holey jeans. I hated wearing things twice in a row. I'd washed them, of course, but it didn't matter to a lot of my classmates. I didn't have much to my name. A few torn articles of clothing, and that was about it. My tennis shoes, which should have been a size too small, but still fit easily, were nearly giving in and I hoped they had another year left in them.

I hardly ever got new clothes. And when I did, they were never new. They were always whatever Jack could find in the dumpster behind the thrift store and bring home in a garbage bag. Clothes that no one would ever be caught dead wearing. As it was, I was wearing the best piece of clothing I owned. My sweater. The sleeves overtook my hands, but was thin enough to not do much in the way of keeping me warm. It was heavily comfortable, though. Loose on me, so it didn't irritate the brand new bruises and welts, but covered them effectively. I pulled my dark pink wool hat over my loose hair, and I was set.

I took a deep breath, allowing myself a handful of sobs, before leaving my bedroom. Closing the door behind me with a deep sniffle, I rounded the corner and stepped quietly over to where my mother laid on the couch. Despite her heartbreaking choices, I still loved her. Despite the way she consistently ensured that she'd never see me, I still loved her. I shook my head, grabbed the small blanket off the end of the couch, and laid it over her.

"You drank too much last night." I told her quietly, knowing she never heard me. My voice was quiet, and thick with emotion. She continued to snore, oblivious to my presence. I sighed and turned, looking to the pack of cigarettes she had sitting on the coffee table within her reach. I lifted the pack, and the lighter sitting beside it. Looking to the clock, I had time.

My snarling stomach never ceased to ache. For as long as I could remember, I'd been hungry. Jack purposefully kept the house void of any kind of food. My best hope was that he brought left-over lunch home, and gave me a few scraps, or the school lunch. The lunches the school provided never satisfied my hunger, and definitely wasn't enough to live on. Today, we were supposed to bring a packed lunch for the field trip, so that killed any hope of eating today. I'd just have to deal with it. The best I could do to deal with it, was give my mouth something to do. It was the only thing I had.

I gingerly took a seat on the loveseat near my mom, and lit up a cigarette. I smoked quickly, sitting there calmly, nibbling on my thumbnail between drags. I knew that even if my mom woke up and saw me doing this, she wouldn't have enough energy to care. Her pale skin told me she'd had too much to drink the night before, and would probably wake up soon only to puke, grab another beer, and fall back to sleep. She was killing herself with her choices and habits, completely forgetting that she had a daughter that needed her.

I smoked for maybe five minutes, before deciding to just take it with me. I shoved the half-full pack into my small, faded black backpack, and headed for the door.

"Have a good day, mom." I murmured as I opened the front door, "Try not to drink too much." No one answered me. It was as if the house were empty. I had no doubts that she'd still be there when I got home from school.

Luckily, my little school was just up the road from my house. So I could make it there within thirty minutes if I walked fast enough.

I managed to finish my cigarette before it really started to rain, sticking to the shelter of the trees on the side of the highway until it was done. Cars passed me, and just like any other day, no one slowed down or even attempted to prevent themselves from spraying me with the mist off their tires.

It was days like this, I truly hated my life. Days after beatings like the one last night always seemed darker, more nauseating. One thought that always managed to make my heart ache, was that my father was out there somewhere. My real father, not the monster I lived with. My father had left, divorcing my mother when I was just a child. I'd not heard from, or seen him since I was three years old. Even then, I wasn't sure the memories I had of him were real.

I'd seen a picture or two of him, and found that I'd taken most of his looks. Hardly any of my mother found in my features. I always felt a heavy sense of bitterness when I thought of how he seemed to forget about the fact that he had a child out there, and never bothered to check up on her. I hated him for leaving me and my mother, but he just had to be better than Jack.

My shoes were useless in protecting my socks from getting hopelessly soaked as I stepped in puddle after puddle. I considered skipping school today as I arrived within sight of the small building. I knew I couldn't, though. They'd call Jack, and he'd be pissed.

"Leandra! You're all wet!" I ignored Rachel's irritating voice as I walked passed the playground, and headed toward the front doors of the small elementary school.

I hated Rachel with a passion. She was always relentlessly mean to me. Coming from one of the best families in town, and having the attitude to match. Pretty, to boot. Long blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes always made me jealous of her. Not to mention, she'd always had the best clothes. Her parents relentlessly providing for her and her older brother who had started middle school that year. I wished I was pretty, but I knew that even if I were, I'd probably not even be able to hold a light to Rachel's looks. Even if I didn't have all my scars, or bruises, I would never be as pretty as Rachel.

Which was why I hated her.

There weren't many of us here, maybe 35 kids to this school, and it covered Kindergarten through sixth grade. That was it for us in this town.

Sappho was just a little side town to the only slightly larger town of Forks, Washington. Fifteen minutes away, tops. The parents in town demanded at least an elementary school be built, just so they wouldn't have to pay the three cents extra a year in taxes for the buses to take us to Forks instead.

I was glad, however, that this school existed. Walking to the elementary school in Forks would have sucked. I didn't know what I'd do when I had to start going to the middle school in two years. Maybe by then, I'd be tougher, and have the stamina to walk that far twice a day five days a week.

By the time I walked into the front doors of the school, the other kids had noticed me as well. Calling after me in a sneer as they played on the covered, bright colored jungle gym. Squealing like animals when the cold rain would somehow drip on them off the overhang. As always, I kept my gaze down, walked faster with my hands stuffed deep into the pockets of my jeans. I headed inside to dry off before the bell rang.

Walking through the small main hallway, my wet shoes made quiet squeaking noises on the shiny linoleum. Just being here, though, seemed to comfort me. It wasn't the blood-stained house I came from. I made my way into my classroom, glad the door was open.

"Hi there, Leandra." The teacher, Mr. Daniels spoke, looking up from his desk, "Didn't feel up to playing outside today?" I shook my head, sitting down at my desk.

I took my hat from my head, letting my hair fall down in front of my face, and laying my hat flat on my desk. Taking my little backpack off, I laid it under my desk at my feet. Keeping tabs on it by tucking my foot through one of the loops. I'd know if it was moved, and I'd punch the one moving it.

I often came inside first thing upon getting to school, so this was nothing new to him. My lack of a jacket stopped bothering him long ago, and much like he always did, he sighed and looked back down at whatever was on his desk. I never bothered him, sitting in here, so he never minded. I was quiet, and all I ever did was just sit here. Sometimes snoozing, other times staring at my hat. Absentmindedly smoothing it flat over the desk.

The longer I sat there in the silence, the more I felt myself unwinding. Relaxing from the hectic weekend I'd just had, receiving one of the worst beatings I'd gotten in awhile. I could still feel each slam of the belt against my skin. I could still hear the way he grunted with effort as he brought it down over me. It still echoed in the back of my mind, along with my cries for mercy, and I hoped I'd have at least a night off, but I doubted it. Those were few and far between.

I stared down at my hands as I slowly smoothed my hat out, making sure to stay sitting up straight, and keeping my back off the back of the seat. That would have been intolerable. Not with how fresh these welts were.

"Are you excited for the field trip today?" Mr. Daniels asked me, and I jumped. Not expecting his attempt at a conversation. I just shrugged gingerly, keeping my eyes on my hands. I was never excited for anything anymore, to be honest. In fact, I hated the field trip today. If it weren't for the stupid field trip, I would be able to look forward to eating something today. I wouldn't be missing out on lunch if it weren't for this stupid field trip.

"Did you have a nice weekend?" He asked, and I began to fear he was looking too closely.

"Always do." I mumbled quietly. I nearly choked on the words, hating the way my lie burned in my mouth. Inside, I was screaming, crying so hard. On the outside, however, I merely continued to smooth my hat over my desk. Perhaps only a bit more tensely flattening it with unshed tears in my eyes.

"That's good." He replied, a small smile on his face. He stopped trying to make conversation after that, probably sensing I wasn't up for talking.

I never spoke much during school. I never acted out, and I never caused any problems. I was always afraid that if I spoke too much, I'd start screaming and never stop, so I kept silent.

The bell rang a few minutes later, calling all the little urchins into class. I kept my gaze down as the desks around me became occupied. I tucked my little bag closer between my feet, paranoid somebody was going to try and take it from me. I knew we'd only be sitting here for maybe half an hour, before we all had to get up again and go out to the bus, so I relaxed the best I could in my seat.

Mr. Daniels began his stupid speech about manners and behaving ourselves once everyone shut up enough to listen. How we all wanted to make a good impression on the high school students. I would have much preferred to just stay where I was. I already knew I was going to hate the high school as much as I hated this one. It would never be anything more to me than somewhere to go to let myself heal a little bit from Jack's actions. Before being forced to go right back home for more.

I'd tried running away from home once. When I was five. I never made it passed the back steps. The night around me had scared me deeply, and I froze where I stood until Jack lifted me and carried me back inside. Where I received a beating, the threat of losing my life if I ever tried that again, and locked in my room for two days. Needless to say, I never tried that again.

"You have nothing to be nervous about." Mr. Daniels smiled at me, patting my shoulder as he saw my hesitation outside beside the bus. I swallowed the shout of pain and sighed, resigned to my fate.

It certainly didn't help that I was the smallest in my class. In my school, actually. Most kids my age were over 4 foot, I was still stuck far under that. I'd always been small, probably thanks to Jack starving me most of my life. I didn't grow as I should have started to by now.

One bus could easily hold all of us. The yellow of the bus seemed ominous to me, like I wanted to turn and run from it. I just knew today was going to bite.

"Come on, Leandra." Mr. Daniels urged me and I sighed again, stepping forward and climbing the steep steps. Walking down the aisle until I got near the back, I chose myself a seat on the left, and sat down near the window.

I fixed my hair until it was covering my face once again and I stared out the window, already in my own world, ignoring everyone around me. I wished I could say the others ignored me too, but that wasn't the case. I did sometimes have my blissfully ignored moments, but a lot of the other girls didn't think I was "cool" enough to be left alone. Rachel especially.

The bullying got bad sometimes, but it wasn't anything like I received at home, so I was thankful it hadn't escalated yet.

I didn't even look over when the seat next to me became occupied. I just gingerly slid down in my seat, my knees resting in the middle of the seat in front of me as I stared up at the window.

Too soon, we were all on our way.

"Hi, Leandra." I sighed at the voice of Rachel in the occupied seat beside me. I was considerably smaller than she was. I was the runt of the class, which already called for some picking on me. She didn't like me because I'd spit at her once, and she knew I didn't like her.

"Hi, Rachel." I murmured, trying to be polite.

"So." She said, "You wore that shirt on Friday. Do you own anything else?"

"No." I said sarcastically, "There wasn't any fabric left after they made your shirt."

She laughed, "You know, I don't know why you bother coming to school at all. You're not smart enough to learn anything." Her sneer was beginning to irritate me. I honestly had no idea what made the other kids attempt to bring me lower than I already was. As if I weren't low enough, they had to try and shove my face deeper into the dirt.

"Oh," I said, sitting straighter, "I come to school purely for our conversations, Rachel. I wake up each morning thinking to myself, 'Oh, I hope Rachel degrades me today!' It's all I think about until you come up to me, and grace me with your hideous presence." I glared at her.

"You're so ugly. That's why you have to wear that make-up." She laughed, switching seats. I sighed, sliding back down in my seat. I already knew that, thank you.

"At least I have an excuse." I said a little louder than I should have, "What's yours, Rachel?"

"Excuse me?" She asked, standing back up and sitting beside me again.

"You heard me." I murmured, not bothering to look at her.

"I don't think I did." She growled, "Repeat that."

"I said, at least I have an excuse. What is yours?" I looked at her.

I flinched at the rough slap she gave me. Involuntary tears coming to my eyes. Though her slap was nowhere near the strength I was used to, it triggered my instinct to cry. After a moment of her laughing at the few tears that trailed down my cheeks, I looked at her, glaring now.

Without thinking, I brought my fist across her face. The way it'd always been done to me. As hard as I could. I didn't think. She hit me, so I hit her back. She started to cry harder than I had, and immediately unoccupied the seat beside me.

"My apologies, Rachel." I snapped, "Was I too rough on your pretty little face? Good. Hope you rot in hell." I continued to cry as well, glaring back out the window. Though it wasn't near the degree of Rachel's tears. I'd dealt with a lot worse than what she gave me. Rachel's horde of friends glared my way as they comforted her.

I hated the way she thought she could hit me and not get hit in return. There was only one person who was allowed to hit me, and that was Jack. I cried quietly, hating Rachel even more.

All I wanted, ever, was to be left alone. Why couldn't anyone see that? I would live out my sentence in purgatory, and all I asked was to not be bothered. Was that so much to ask for? I didn't think it was. I found myself thinking thoughts that I often did.

Maybe I should just kill myself.

I didn't have much of a future where I was living. I didn't have much of anything where I was living. I didn't have anything to look forward to, except beatings every day. Maybe the next one would kill me. Maybe this next one would be the last, and I could finally just let everything go. I cried harder thinking about that, ignoring Rachel's sniffling laugh behind me at the sight of me still crying.

Though I was only nine years old, I already found myself aching on a daily basis for it all to end. I was so tired already, having been through so much in just nine years, I didn't care what the rest of my life had in store for me. I didn't care. I just wanted a way out. Maybe next time, I'll purposefully piss him off enough to take my life. I knew that was where I was ultimately headed, but maybe I could speed it up a little.

Count on teachers not to be paying attention to what was happening in the back of the bus. The twenty minute ride was uneventful from there.

We pulled out front of the high school, and everyone started standing before the bus had even stopped moving. I knew what the high schoolers were probably thinking. 'Great, a bus-load of brats.'

I stood, and as I went to step out into the aisle, Rachel placed her hand on my head, shoving me roughly back into the seat. Again, I swallowed back the loud cry of pain that exploded through me once I landed against the side of the bus, squeezing left over tears out of my eyes as I fought for breath. A choking, quiet sob left me once I managed to stand again, having to pull myself up by the back of the seat in front of me. I was the last to climb off, dabbing tears from my cheeks, hoping the concealer had stayed after my emotional bus ride.

As soon as I made my way off the steps, Mr. Daniels took me aside.

"Leandra, did you hit Rachel?" He asked quietly. Shit. She ratted. A tremble rolled through me as I hoped beyond hope that Mr. Daniels didn't decide to call Jack.

"Yes." I said, "But she hit me first."

"You girls need to learn to get along." He sighed, "I've switched you to her group for the day."

"What?" I asked, looking up at him, "That's not fair!"

"I'm sorry, Leandra." He said, turning back to the rest of the class. I huffed and stuffed my hands in my jeans pockets. Great. Just fucking perfect. What chance I had at any kind of fun I'd have today was just smashed into little tiny pieces.

I gripped my little backpack closer to me, leaving my eyes down. Glaring at the ground, I waited for the teachers to hurry up and make sure we were all accounted for. It'd never happened before, but I wondered what they'd do if they ever lost one of us before the field trip even really started.

What was the protocol for being an unobservant dumbass?

I was half tempted to run off, just to see what they did. I never would, but I was honestly curious. I doubted they would even notice anyway.

"Alright." I looked back up, squinting up at Mr. Daniels, "Find your groups. Know your chaperone. They're the ones that will be escorting you around campus." We each were given a paper, telling us where to go and when. On this paper was a map of the school, in case any of us got seperated. It also had a list of our group member's names, with the exception of one name on my list being crossed off, and my name written below it. The one I took the place of, Julie, didn't seem to mind the fact that she'd changed groups.

Lucky me, Mr. Daniels was our chaperone. Probably to keep an eye on Rachel and I.

There were only enough of us fourth graders for three groups of four, so it'd be easy to keep track of everyone. Only one group would visit a class at once, alternating between them. By the end of the day, we'd have visited all of the classes. It was a way to let us get to know the high school for later on. Educational, and supposedly, fun.

Holding the piece of paper in my hands, I studied it as we began to walk. Unfortunately, Rachel and I were pressed tighter together in the group. I felt a foot place itself in front of mine, and I hit the ground with a whimpering cough. The landing spread pain throughout my body once more, and I couldn't hold back the quiet sob. That was quickly getting old, and I looked up, glaring after Rachel with my teeth clenched.

Picking myself up off the wet pavement, I watched Rachel as she grinned my way, continuing on with the group. One of the other teachers, Mrs. Kline, helped me up.

"Are you okay, sweety?" She asked, concerned.

"No." I grumbled, dusting off my jeans.

"What happened?" She asked, frowning as she watched me try and collect myself.

"The earth shifted." I told her dismissively. I bent down and picked up the piece of paper, now wet and crinkled. I smoothed it out, biting back tears as I quickly continued on to catch up to Mr. Daniels. Of course, the fact that he was deep in conversation with Mr. Carter was reason enough to not have seen that.

I watched as most of the class split up before heading into one of the several buildings with my group. I made sure to keep distance between Rachel and me for the time being. Hating her even worse with each throb of pain that pounded through me. I felt my patience with her thinning, and the day had just started.

I wasn't usually one to have a temper, but she was pushing it. She wasn't normally this persistent, and I half wondered why she was such a bitch today. I quickly decided I didn't care the reason why. All I cared about was the fact that if she didn't knock it off soon, I'd probably wind up getting into trouble. Wouldn't that be fitting? Pushing her down a flight of stairs, and _me_ getting into trouble for it. Picturing that, imagining pushing her down a flight of stairs brightened my day just a little bit.

I sighed and followed, sticking close by Mr. Daniels as we made our way into the first class. Looking around carefully, the older kids' eyes were on us as we stepped into the room. Some seeming annoyed, others enthusiastic about our arrival. The high school students all sat watching as we made our way in. Some of their faces lit up at our apparent "cuteness".

"Class, your first group is here." The teacher announced to them, "Move into your groups, and choose a student." The desks had already been rearranged, pushed into large groups of four. One of us for a group of theirs. I looked down, already hating this day.

I stepped closer to Mr. Daniels, but that didn't hide me enough not to be chosen.

A boy in my group was chosen first, before I heard a very feminine voice call, "The small, dark haired girl." I looked up, realizing I was the only dark haired girl in my group. I looked to the group that had someone standing, and was greeted with a very kind, enthusiastic smile from the girl that stood watching me.

At least I was chosen before Rachel was, and I glanced at her, smirking. I hesitated only a few seconds before crossing the room and making my way toward the group that had chosen me. I couldn't force myself to smile back at the girl who had chosen me as I took the empty seat beside her, no matter how hard I tried.

I sat slowly, trying so hard to ignore the constant pain I was in and staring at the floor. I hated that we were forced to be doing this, and wished I had just "forgotten" to have Jack sign the stupid permission slip.

"Hi." I flinched at the girl's over-enthusiastic greeting, looking up wide eyed, "What's your name?" The girl that had spoken seemed too happy, too chipper for this miserable day. This was the one that had picked me. Her smile was still kind, as were her golden eyes as I met them. For a moment, only one second in time, I swore she looked at me as if she'd met me before. Like she already knew me, and it shook me.

I looked back down, trying to gather my thoughts. There was no way she could know me. I didn't know anybody.

"I-I'm Leandra." I murmured quietly. Awkwardly tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Aww, she's so cute!" I turned my head, looking at Rachel's group, glaring. I shook my head and turned back forward, now glaring at the table. Running my hands over the printed wooden patterns. Like Rachel needed any more reason to feel superior.

"I'm Alice." The chipper girl smiled at me, "And don't worry. You're cute too."

"No I'm not." I said immediately, a hint of confusion in my tone, "Not even close." Her eyes grew concerned, meeting my confused gaze.

"You don't like her?" Alice asked, and I simply shrugged gently. Her deep golden eyes seemed out of place, but her short black hair accentuated her features fairly well. She really was beautiful, making me not like her just a bit. Some kids had it all. Despite the jealousy, however, she had this air of happiness that seemed to draw me to her. I liked her, despite being devastatingly jealous of her.

"No." I finally said, looking down, "I don't. She's such a little..." I bit my tongue around the word I wanted to use, "Brat."

I turned my head again, my hair uncovering part of my face. I watched Rachel laugh, giggling obnoxiously along with the group she'd been chosen for. I desperately ached to hit her.

"Why not?" Alice asked. The rest of the group seemed content with leaving her to ask all the questions, not caring one bit that we hadn't gotten into anything in particular. Choosing to use this time to socialize with each other.

"I-I don't know.." I wasn't used to being asked so many questions. Normally, nobody ever persisted this much, "She's not the easiest person to like." Instead of clamming up like I normally did, I found myself wanting to answer Alice's questions.

"Is she mean to you?"

"Yeah." I murmured, "All the time." I couldn't help but answer her. It was the strangest feeling, actually having a conversation with someone.

"Well, don't listen to whatever she tells you." She said, smiling, "Don't let someone like that get you down."

"Yeah." I snorted, looking down, "I have so many other reasons to be thrown down." A short silence took place and I felt her studying my expression. For a small second, I feared some of the concealer had come off of my cheek. There was no way for me to check, so I had to settle with easing my nerves by the fact that nobody freaked out. I kept my gaze down, trying to slow my racing heart.

"Oh, it can't be that bad, can it?" She asked, her smile fading in concern. For the oddest reason, I had to force back tears. I blinked a few times, clearing my vision enough to see the desk under my hands. The last thing I needed was to cry at such a simple question. Hoping she didn't see that, I cleared my throat quietly, and sighed.

"You have no idea." I gave her a forced smile, hoping to ease her concern.

"I think I can imagine." She replied, not falling for it. Something about the gold in her eyes made me uncomfortable. It made me feel as if she were actually looking at me. Not just seeing me, but her piercing gaze made me feel as if she could see every single thing I tried to hide.

I shook my head. There was no way. Shoving away the urge to hope. Even if she did have the slightest inkling of what went on at home, there would be nothing she could do. I scolded myself quietly. I had to get it together.

"So." She said, and I looked back up at her, "Tell me about yourself." Her tone had completely changed, throwing me off again. It returned to the same, chipper tone she'd first used. Open, friendly.

"There isn't much to know." I replied, gently getting more comfortable in the seat, "I'm not very interesting."

"I'm sure you're plenty fascinating." The way she said that made me believe her, if only for a moment. The smile she gave me was slightly contagious as well. I gave her a small, genuine one in return. I was quickly growing to like her. Too bad I'd never see her again after this class.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked, meeting her eyes again.

"How old are you?" She asked curiously.

"Same as just about everyone in my class." I said, "Nine."

"You're just a baby." She smiled, "You look a lot younger."

"I know." I said, my mood dropping as did my gaze. I blushed, sensitive about my height.

"I only meant," She said quickly, trying to make up for her comment, "That I thought you had maybe skipped ahead a grade."

I sighed, shaking my head, "I'm not smart enough for that."

"Oh." She said, seeming worried now, "Okay, well. Tell me about home."

"No." I told her defensively, looking up again. She seemed slightly surprised at the finality of my tone. There was a quiet pause as we held each other's gaze. A solid wall of defense in my gaze until I realized that she'd meant no harm by that request. I was being rude, which I often did when someone asked about that part of my life. I looked back down, cursing quietly to myself, "Sorry. I just.." I trailed off, unsure of what excuse to give her.

"It's okay." She said quietly, comfortingly, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I just.. Don't like that subject." I murmured, shaking my head gently, "Pick another."

Luckily, the others seemed fine with Alice and I talking. They didn't bother interrupting us the entire hour we talked, letting Alice do all the interacting with me. We covered no part of what they'd been covering in class, and I was okay with that as well. I didn't mind so much just talking to her.

**A/N: There you have it, kids. What do you think? Better? Constructive criticism is openly accepted (just don't be mean about it. :( ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After the first iffy question, she carefully avoided any others like it. After the first defensive reaction, I didn't have to give another. I definitely wasn't used to this much talking, and my voice was starting to hurt. I didn't seem to mind, though, and just for a moment, I nearly completely forgot about how much pain I was in. Just talking to Alice distracted me for one blissful hour.

Sitting beside her, I felt the strangest sense of protection. As if just having a friend like her, people like Rachel no longer mattered. For an hour of time, the field trip seemed bearable. For an hour, I nearly forgot about what waited for me at home. I nearly forgot about how hopeless everything seemed, and without even really knowing her, I wanted to be like her.

The entire time I answered her questions, she had given me her full attention. It was very strange to me, but I found I liked it. I was used to being in the background, always just there. Never listened to, never given a second glance. Never receiving attention, unless it was meant to hurt me. I found myself meeting her eyes more often, and I found myself smiling just a bit more often. I'd never had the opportunity to just talk, and it felt good. I chose my answers carefully, of course, but I could speak.

By the time we had to leave, I didn't want to. I nearly cried saying goodbye to her.

At the end of the hour, Alice stood up as my class did and gently hugged me. The very slightest pressure that she gave me told me that she was being incredibly careful, which completely threw me off. How'd she know that any harder pressure would have hurt?

Not to mention the fact that I wasn't used to being hugged. Not in the slightest. I was so shocked, I didn't know what to do. She didn't seem the slightest bit discouraged by the fact that I didn't hug her back.

"Stay strong, Leandra." She told me as she pulled away, and I looked up at her, "You're going to be just fine." She seemed so sure about that. So confident. It confused me, and I wanted to ask her what on earth made her say that. She had no idea what I faced on a daily basis, so why would she say something like that? For one more second, it seemed as if she did know. She did understand, and she did have an idea. It was the strangest feeling. One I'd never encountered before.

Though the rest of the group clearly found this behavior strange, they didn't comment.

"No promises." I found myself murmuring in response, meeting her eyes briefly before Mr. Daniels called me again. I glanced back to him, before sighing heavily, "And thank you. For talking to me."

"Why would she do that?" Rachel's sneer behind me made me close my eyes and look down, "She was probably bored to tears the whole hour."

"Actually," Alice replied, "Leandra is very fascinating to talk to. I found her very intelligent and incredibly polite. She, very easily, held my attention the entire time she spoke to me. How many times have you been given that compliment, Rachel?" I smiled, despite the situation. Rachel didn't reply, aside from huffing and storming away.

"Thanks." I murmured, looking back up at her, "That definitely shut her up. At least for now."

"Any time." She smiled encouragingly at me, and I couldn't help but return it.

"Leandra." Mr. Daniels called, "Let's go." I sighed, my smile fading.

"Bye." I told her.

"Take care, Leandra." She told me, and I paused before turning. Making my way toward the door where Mr. Daniels stood waiting.

I followed my group down the hall. This next class was english, which wasn't so hard. I didn't hate it as much as I hated math, the next class. I sighed, already missing Alice. This was going to be a very long day. I doubted I'd find another friendly face in this place. I just counted my lucky stars that I'd found just one.

By the time lunch rolled around, and the class gathered in the cafeteria with everyone else, I was nearly desperate to slip off on my own. Just as I had predicted, no one else had attempted to talk to me the way she had. I kept my mouth shut, letting whoever prattle on about whatever subject they were on in the class we visited. Staring out the window.

I looked around the loud cafeteria once Mr. Daniels chose a table in the center of the room. So many people were in here, and it intimidated me. Much as situations like this often did. It made my stomach hurt. Although, I wasn't sure if that was from nervousness, or the smell of food in the room. My stomach snarled, and I rubbed it gently, whimpering quietly. Knowing I'd get nothing to quiet it. I sighed, already feeling so run down. Already so tired.

My day wasn't over yet, and just the thought of that made me want to cry.

I slowly looked up, and around at the feeling of being watched. Finding Alice's eyes again. It wasn't just her this time, but others sitting with her across the crowded room looked my way as well. I blushed and waved a little, forcing a tight smile, trying to let her know I was okay, and had survived the day so far. Though I was nowhere near okay on the inside. She smiled sadly and waved back, probably to make me feel less alone. I appreciated the gesture.

A boy to her left looked to her, seeming to murmur something quietly. I didn't see her reply, but he looked to me next, and I immediately forced an apologetic smile this time, and looked down. I didn't like being watched, or caught looking at anyone else. It was just something that made me uncomfortable. I continued to stand there, even as most of my class had seated themselves, unfolding lunches.

I debated taking something from someone and hauling ass for the door, but I wouldn't. I'd never do anything like that. I knew what it was like not having anything to eat. I wouldn't do that to anyone else.

I turned my attention back to Mr. Daniels.

"Can I go use the restroom?" I asked quietly.

"Yes. Just hurry back." I nodded and turned, clutching my bag to me and heading from the room. I looked around me in the deserted hallway, heading the opposite direction of the restrooms toward outside. Pausing at a water fountain in the hall, I took several moments to drink. Hoping to calm the empty ache in my stomach just enough to survive until tomorrow. The cool water helped the pain, and soothed the nausea I felt.

It was a trick I'd learned right away. As soon as he'd begun to starve me. When I wasn't locked in my room, water was readily accessible. If I drank enough water, it tricked my stomach into thinking there was something in it, because technically, there was. I had to be careful though. If I drank too much water, it all came back up a moment later. It was a careful balance. It had only happened a handful of times in my life, so I was fairly certain when I was getting too full of water.

I stepped back before I could drink too much. Almost not wanting to.

Glancing up and down the hallway, I noted that I was still alone as I continued on. I slipped out the doors quietly, and darted over to the next building, hiding behind it nearest the trees. Opening my little backpack, I looked around me again, making sure I was alone before quickly taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

I smoked quickly. Downing it, so to speak. My back stayed turned to the side of the building, but my ears listened for any hint I was about to be discovered. Listening for the opening of a door, the sound of footsteps. Talking, a cough, a sneeze. Anything.

Not picking up any, I continued. Especially after the long weekend with nothing to eat, I needed this. I closed my eyes, leaning against the wall, just taking a breather. Regathering my patience and soothing my nerves before heading back inside. After awhile, just being around so many people grated on me until I just wanted to run. Even without being constantly tormented, it started to be too much. The stress on me started to become too much after while, and I needed to take a few minutes to myself.

Nobody ever noticed when I scooted off on my own, so it didn't become an issue. I normally cried when I was off on my own, the deep, debilitating emptiness in my heart coming forward amidst the stress. Today was different. Today I didn't cry as much, because I was at a different school. I couldn't cry today, because I had to be on my best behavior.

It was chilly today, and the cold made my newly-forming bruises ache.

I cuddled in my thin sweater as the rain started to pick up, thudding almost loudly as it hit me. I shivered, but continued on with my cigarette, trying to stand closer to the building where the rain wouldn't get to me. I didn't particularly like doing this. Smoking was a habit I'd picked up three years ago. It really was only now and then. At first, I'd only picked it up as a way to keep my mouth from chewing on my lips or fingernails in hunger. Then I figured out that it settled my nerves. Just in situations like this.

When the hot end started to get too close to my fingers, I stubbed out the cigarette on the bottom of my shoe and pinched the end between my fingers. Making sure it wasn't still hot before tossing it into the trash can in front of me. The last thing I wanted was to start a fire.

I took a deep breath, and held it for a moment. Letting it out when I was sure I was ready to head back inside. I waved the air around me trying to clear it of smoke. Feeling confident I'd pulled this off, I spun, ready to jog back into the building, but stopped dead in my tracks, nearly bouncing backwards with a gasp.

My heart racing, I met the eyes of a high schooler, same golden eyes as Alice, but a guy, with auburn, almost bronze colored hair. I recognized him from Alice's table. The one who'd spoken to her. I stared up at him, wide eyed. Maybe he hadn't been standing there long. His eyes had the same piercing effect as Alice's did, but it was far more intimidating coming from him. I took another careful step back.

"H-Hi." I mumbled, "You scared me." I laughed a little nervously.

"Care to explain what you were just doing?" He asked me quietly. For emphasis, he gestured gently to the bag on my shoulder. I chose to ignore that.

"Oh, uhm.." I hesitated, looking down, "N-Nothing. Just getting some air. It's a little crowded in there." Holding the thin strap tighter in my left hand.

His eyes searched my face, and I suddenly worried my concealer had come off in the slight rain. I thought of the yellowing bruise along the left side of my face, my darkening eye. Hoping he couldn't see them.

"That's not what I saw." He replied. My cheeks blushed. I knew I'd been caught, so might as well try to make this just a little better. My heart pounded, and I took slow, deep breaths. Trying to calm it.

"Okay, look." I finally said quietly, "I don't do this often. Just.. Just now and then."

"Now and then is often enough. How old are you?"

"Nine." I answered, looking down.

"Nine years old and smoking." He shook his head, "Should I let someone know? Have them call your parents?"

I flashed my eyes to his, "No." I told him firmly, instantly trembling, "Please." I lowered my voice, "Don't tell anyone. I-I won't do it again, just please. Please don't get my parents called. Please."

He looked somewhat surprised at the fear in my voice. Studying my face closer, something of a carefully curious expression entered his eyes. Puzzled. As if he were piecing things together that I hadn't mentioned.

"Okay." He finally said with a sigh, "Give me the ones you have, and I won't tell anyone." I quickly nodded, reaching into my backpack and handing the pack over, my heart still racing. Not even caring I was handing all the ones I had over. I was just thankful, beyond thankful Jack wouldn't be called.

"That's all I have." I told him, "I swear. Here. You can look." I held out my bag, but he declined my offer, shaking his head.

"Just don't do it again, alright?" He asked, and I nodded.

"I won't." I said quietly, "I promise." Slowly pulling my bag back onto my shoulder.

"Why do you fear your parents?" He asked, tossing the pack in the trash. I glanced up at him, before looking down. I still didn't know what to make of him, so I stayed guarded. My mind working a million miles a minute, trying to come up with an answer.

"I-I.. I don't fear them.." I mumbled, keeping my eyes away from his, "I just.. Jack, my stepdad, gets mad if he gets a call from the school, and he has to leave work to come sort it out." I awkwardly shoved my trembling hands into my pockets, avoiding his gaze.

"Your stepdad." He said, "He's strict?"

"Very." I said without thinking. I instantly kicked myself, "I mean. Y-Yeah, he has rules.."

"What about your mother?"

"She's.." I recalled her passed out drunk on the couch every day, "She's very.. Laid back." I couldn't understand where all these personal questions were coming from, or why I bothered to answer them, but he agreed not to have Jack called. That's what mattered to me.

I moved to the side, his eyes following me. I attempted to step around him, and he just followed. Letting me pass, but walking along beside me.

"What's your name, anyway?" I asked, trying to figure this guy out. He wasn't nearly as open or friendly as Alice was. He smirked at my question.

"Edward Cullen." He replied. I nodded, looking down.

"Leandra." I said, "Nice to meet you. You're Alice's brother, huh?"

"It's safe to assume." He replied.

"Well, i-it's just.. I saw you sitting with her earlier, and you two sort of look alike, I guess.. I just thought-"

"Relax." He told me, noticing my nervous rambling, "It seems you've made quite an impression on her."

"I have?" I asked, surprised. That really surprised me. I never made an impression on anyone. I certainly wasn't trying to leave any impressions. I wasn't aware I had, "I'm sorry."

"It's not a bad thing, Leandra." He seemed confused at my nervousness.

"Oh." I murmured, looking down, "Then.. You're welcome?" He smirked again, chuckling quietly. I was extremely out of my element. I avoided talking to anyone like the plague. I half wondered what was wrong with me today, until he spoke again.

"Are you going to eat lunch?" He asked quietly, "I noticed that you left before eating anything." I sighed, remembering I didn't have anything.

"No." I murmured, looking up at him, "I'm not hungry. How about you?" I smiled a little, "Do you always follow fourth graders outside?"

"Only when they go off by themselves." He chuckled slightly. I smiled a little, shaking my head. My smile faded as I realized I'd have to go back inside soon. They'd start wondering if I fell in.

"I gotta go back now." I said sadly, looking up at him. He nodded. I hated having to tell him that. It was nice having someone to talk to. It surprised me to find that it was just as easy to talk to him as it was Alice. Despite him not being as friendly as she was. He had a carefully calm sort of air about him. Like he was listening to something I couldn't hear. It almost made me want to shut up, not wanting to interrupt him.

"No more smoking, alright?" He asked quietly.

"Alright." I agreed. At least not here. Today would be the last time I ever brought cigarettes with me on a field trip. Perhaps the last time I smoked around school at all. It was a scared straight sort of situation. He followed me as I changed my direction and started walking back toward the lunch room, my hands still in my pockets.

"Are you from around here?" He asked.

"No, I live in Sappho." I said quietly, looking up at him, squinting a little at the bright cloudy sky, "This is the only high school anywhere around, so they bussed us here. Technically, I should be going to the school here, but some of the parents thought it would be cheaper to send us to the one closer."

"Shame." He said, "There isn't much to Sappho, is there?"

"There isn't much to Forks, either." I pointed out and he allowed that with a chuckle. My small smile faded and I sighed, "I didn't even want to come on this stupid trip."

"Why not?" He asked curiously.

"New places make me uncomfortable." I explained, "But I didn't want to stay home. It wasn't an option." I instantly kicked myself again. Fuck. I just knew now he was going to ask about my shitty life at home, and I'd have to lie even more. To my surprise, he only nodded.

"So what class do you have next?"

"Oh, uhm.." I paused on the sidewalk, and reached into my little bag. Trying to shake off my surprise. I sighed, looking at the paper, "Biology."

He nodded again, "I'll see you there then."

I smiled a little, "If you see a girl named Rachel, trip her for me."

"Is she mean to you?" He asked, frowning a little. The second time I'd been asked that today.

"We've never gotten along." I murmured, "So the stupid teacher thought it was a good idea to put me in her group." I sighed, "She trips me one more time, she won't have a foot left to trip me with. She's just mad I socked her this morning."

He saw I was getting irritated, "Is that how you got that bruise?" He asked, pointing to the left of my face. I blushed again, looking down. My eyes involuntarily widened, and my heart sped up.

"Uh.." Should I say yes? "No, that.." I couldn't think of anything. My panicked mind stayed blank. I reached up and touched it gently with my fingers. Nobody had ever asked about my bruises before. Nobody had ever even acknowledged that they'd seen any of them before. I didn't know how to react now that someone had. My stupid mind wouldn't come up with anything but the truth.

Jack's fist. Last Wednesday evening. I didn't even remember what I'd done wrong. I just suddenly caught a closed fisted backhand, and hit the floor. My nose had bled a little, but it wasn't anything worrying. The swelling on my cheek had been pretty bad, but that had faded over the weekend.

He seemed to stiffen again, but I ignored it.

"You don't have to answer." He said. I picked up something of a hidden meaning in his words. Something he wasn't saying. Despite that, my panic slowly began to ease. I still trembled subtly, and my hand lowered.

"Yeah." I sighed, "So.. See you in a bit then." I tried to smile up at him, but his eyes seemed angry. I subtly put distance between him and I, not sure what to expect.

"Yeah," He said, turning and walking into the cafeteria. I watched after him for a few seconds, half considering going back for another cigarette, but I decided against it. I'd been gone for too long as it was. I doubted anyone would care what I'd been doing, but I didn't want to risk it.

I shook my head, making my way back inside after him. I was half worried I'd made him mad by not answering, but oh well. I couldn't tell him the truth. I couldn't tell anyone the truth. I was still in complete shock over the fact that he even saw the bruise I tried to cover up. Never, in all of my school career, had anyone ever seen them. Any of them. I'd been successful in hiding my bruises. Until now.

I suddenly thought back to this morning. My wish. I'd wished that someone would look close enough to see the pain I was in. I'd wished someone wouldn't buy my lies. Maybe today was different.

That thought scared me, despite how hard I'd wished for it. I stepped into the bathroom, looking over my face in the mirror. The concealer had stayed, almost completely covering the bruise. Maybe a hint of discoloration underneath. It confused me as to how he managed to know it was there, when I almost never gave him direct sight of my cheek. How he'd seen it wasn't the issue, though. The issue was that he had.

Who would he tell? Was he so upset that I hadn't answered him that he'd run to a teacher and tell them to ask me about it? Would Jack be called? Would he be told that I had told someone? All that would happen in that situation, would be he'd laugh, play it off.

Take me home, and kill me.

My heart sank at that thought. Despite my efforts to hold it back, I started to cry. My breath coming in quiet, terrified gasps, I cried gently in fear. My legs trembled, threatening to give out, so I held tightly to the sink.

Just the thought of Jack finding out I told anyone, caused fear to race through me. Even if I hadn't. I found myself quickly retracting my wish. I no longer wished for anyone to see. All it did was scare me, cause me to panic. All it did was threaten my life. My heart pounded a million miles a minute, and I knew I had to calm down. I couldn't walk back into the cafeteria like this.

I couldn't take it back now. I couldn't unwish someone would see, now that someone had. The damage was done. The best I could do was ask him not to tell anyone. Other than that, it was out of my hands.

I calmed myself slightly with the thought that when I saw him next class, I'd have to explain where the bruise came from. That would divert his suspicion, and it would keep him quiet. Keeping him quiet was the number one priority right now. My life depended on it.

But.. What if he didn't wait until next class?

What if he decided to tell someone during lunch? What if he was in there right this second telling Mr. Daniels or one of the other teachers about the bruise he'd seen, and how concerned he was about it? Oh god.

That got my feet moving. I scooted from the bathroom as fast as I could, my panic renewed. Left over tears still on my cheeks.

I had two minutes to come up with an excuse, before I made it to his table. I fell, I ran into a tree, I got hit by a car, a bus, a train, a meteor... A goddamn dog mauled me! Just keep your damn mouth shut!

I took a deep breath, holding it before letting it out. I had to calm down. What was believable? I was standing outside a door, and someone came through it really quickly. They apologized repeatedly, and I had to swear that it was okay, and accept five dollars from them before they'd shut up. Yes.

To my relief, he was sitting there at his table when I walked in. They all were. I took the long way around the cafeteria, my breathing still racing as I made my way closer. All of the occupants of the tables' eyes on me as if I were crazy as I stepped to his side. Confused, he looked at me, sitting straighter in his seat.

"I ran into a door." I mumbled with finality. Giving a little nod.

"You ran into a door?" He asked, clearly wondering about my sanity, "Lovely. Nice to know."

"No.. I mean.. The door kind of.. Ran into me." I shook my head a little, feeling a little edgy. He didn't seem to believe me.

"I'm afraid I'm not following you." He was playing dumb. I knew he didn't forget that easily.

"That's how I got.. This." I murmured, touching my cheek briefly, and understanding came to his eyes. He was quiet for a moment, so I spoke again, "So.. Yeah. That's how I got it. A door hit me."

"You came all the way over here just to tell me that?" He seemed surprised.

"Yeah." I panted, "I just.. Didn't want you to tell anyone about it.. Because you're kind of the only one who's ever noticed it, and-"

"Not true." Alice's voice had me look to her, "I noticed it. I just didn't ask about it." I looked to her side, to her obvious boyfriend seated close to her. His eyes were on me, seeming concerned and curious. A blush came to my cheeks as I looked at the other two looking my way. The very large guy across the table had an amused smirk on his face, the blonde looked annoyed.

"Um.." I mumbled, suddenly very intimidated as I looked to Edward again, "Don't.. Just don't tell anyone, okay? It's no big deal.."

"It certainly seems to be a big deal to you." He stated, studying me, "Are you sure-"

"I'm positive." I mumbled, nodding. I forced a small laugh, "No big deal. None."

"Relax." He finally said, "I wasn't going to say anything."

"She sure is a shaky little thing." The large smirking one chuckled, "I wish she'd come to my class."

"Emmett.." Alice scolded, "Stop."

"You weren't going to?" I asked quietly, half afraid to hope, "You're not going to now, are you?"

"No." He said, "I won't tell anyone. Although, maybe I should-"

"No." I whimpered, my breath catching, "Please. I-I'll be more careful. I promise. I won't stand near any doors. No doors. I won't even walk through them." My words came out quickly, panicked, "I'll stay away from them forever, if you just shut up."

I was stared at, concern around the table. Even the smirking guy's smirk faded, and I sighed. Trembling from head to toe.

"You say I'm the only one ever to notice?" Edward asked finally, sitting up straighter interestedly, "Nobody has ever noticed?"

"No." I replied shakily, "Nobody." He was quiet.

"Alright." He told me, "I won't say a word about the door hitting you." The way he worded that worried me instead of comforted me, "Can you tell me more about where you live in Sappho?"

"Right on the edge of town." I said instantly, "Behind the last gas station before you hit the highway north. In that little group of houses there." A complete lie. I had a sinking feeling I knew why he was asking. I glanced behind me, "I gotta go. Just.. Don't tell anyone. Please."

"I won't." He said, and I instantly got moving. Hoping my heart calmed down before the next class. He said he wouldn't. I would just have to take his word for it. I wanted to say that my life depended on him staying quiet, but I clearly couldn't.

"Leandra." I glanced back at Alice's call, "Wait." I waited, watching her dance around the table, and came to stand in front of me. She held her hand up and offered something to me. My eyes widened at what it was, and I looked up at her. I shook my head slowly, refusing the apple she offered.

"I can't." I murmured, "Really. I appreciate the gesture, but it's yours."

"I want you to have it." She insisted, "It's okay." I was tempted. I really was, and I probably would have taken it, had Mr. Daniels not called to me.

"Leandra." He called behind me, "There you are. It's about time to go." I looked around, noticing the population in the cafeteria had thinned out.

"I can't. I have to go." I told her, "Thank you, though. Really." Her gesture had nearly brought tears to my eyes. I bit them back as I turned, hurriedly making my way to Mr. Daniels' side. Sitting down with a quiet sniffle.

"I saw that girl trying to give you something to eat." Rachel called from the side, "What? Wasn't your lunch enough? Have to take others' too? What a hippo." I looked down, feeling that edge of my patience coming even closer. I glanced behind me at Alice now back at her table. Her boyfriends arm around her as she spoke quietly, her eyes on me as well. They were getting ready to go, probably to make it to their next classes ahead of time.

"I never took it." I said, looking forward again, "So shut your face."

"Too good for other people's food now?" She countered. I chose not to reply. If I would have acknowledged her comment, I would have burst into tears, and started beating on her as I did so. This day was proving challenging to me, and we'd only just finished lunch.

Watching as Alice and Edward's group left their table behind, and started toward the door, Alice still in her boyfriends embrace. I sniffled again. I half looked forward to seeing Edward next class, but I was also very nervous about it. I'd be in the same room with him, giving him a chance to look at my bruise some more. If only he knew that wasn't the only one on me. He'd for sure freak out if he knew about the others. I wouldn't be able to talk him out of telling anyone about the others.

I frowned, watching his steps falter a bit on his way by a few tables away. I wondered if he was okay, worried now. I eventually shook it off, watching after him and his group, figuring he probably just stumbled over a backpack on the floor. I'd done that before.

We followed them not long after. The groups once more splitting up once the bell rang. Leaving my group to head into the next building to visit the biology class. Mr. Daniels paused outside a door, opening it slowly for us. The rumbling of talking slowly died as we made our way in, the class' eyes on us. I looked around at all the eyes watching us. As with every other class, some looked happy to see us, others looked annoyed.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

We stood at the front, again waiting for the class to get into their groups. Gathering around four of the black topped lab tables, so there was hardly any room between them. I met Edward's eyes and smiled a bit. I waved, and he returned it. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Rachel's eyes on me.

I was chosen first this time, and of all the groups, his was the one that got me. I walked over almost happily. I chose the seat beside another boy, closest to the wall. Settling into the chair slowly, I looked up.

"Hi again, Leandra." Edward greeted me almost loudly. I looked over at Rachel's wide eyed expression at witnessing Edward calling me by name. I almost burst out laughing as I pictured her imploding in jealousy.

"Hi, Edward." I replied, turning and smiling back at him.

I kneeled up in the middle of the chair, my elbows on the table. I found this position felt better, ensuring my back stayed away from the hard plastic back of the chair.

Unfortunately, Rachel was in the group just beside mine, our chairs only inches apart. I scowled at the table as she shoved my chair out of the way, nearly dumping me out of it, so she could pull hers out directly behind me.

"Jesus, fat-ass." I yelped, looking back at her, "Calm down over there. The cake is down the hall." Both of our groups started laughing as she glared at me.

"A-Atleast I own more than one shirt." She snapped back at me.

"Too bad they're all size 'Tent'." More laughter around us. Even Edward was smirking at the look on her face, "Aww hey, don't get mad." I said, laughing a little myself, "It'll be okay. They'll make more fabric one day, and your mom can take you shopping again."

"At least I don't need my brother to say hi to me to try and make people jealous." She huffed. I looked confused at Edward before looking back at her. She thought he was my brother? I mean sure, we did have the same hair color, but that was it.

"I don't have a brother, Sasquatch." I told her, "We don't even look alike."

"Sure." She drew out the word, and again, I wanted to hit her.

"Really," I laughed, "I'm an only child."

"See? Even what siblings you could have had can't stand to be around you." Okay, that stung a bit. I almost told her it was because my stepdad preferred me over my mom that way, just to see what she said to that, but I bit my tongue. Instead of replying to what she said, I just rolled my eyes and turned back to the table. She grinned in triumph and sat down.

I righted my chair when she was seated, tucking it in more. I wouldn't want a brother from Jack anyway. No doubt he'd be spoiled rotten, and be just like him. I didn't need another Jack in my life. One was more than enough.

I sighed, looking up and around.

"So.." I said, "Biology." Edward looked angry again, but I didn't point it out. A girl beside him smiled my way.

"I'm Bella." She said, reaching her hand across the table. I reached out and shook it. The stretching motion set my back into a deep, throbbing pain, but I ignored it the best I could.

"Leandra." I said.

"You're pretty quick with those come-backs." The boy sitting to my left said. I laughed bitterly, shaking my head.

"I just can't stand that..." I gestured over my shoulder. I laid my weight on my arms, and scooted the chair closer to the table with my feet, still kneeled in it, "It's bad enough she insults me with just her face." She shoved her chair back roughly, having heard what I said. I winced heavily as the motion shoved my chair forward, slamming my ribs into the table in front of me and pinning me there. I lost my breath for a second, wincing hard in pain.

"That hurt, you stupid fucking cow!" I snarled back at her when I recovered, spinning as much as I could, "Back up before I knock your goddamn teeth out!" I ignored the shocked eyes on us now, having gained the attention of the entire class.

"Leandra." Mr. Daniels scolded me from across the room, "Watch the language."

"Yeah, Leandra." Rachel told me, "Watch the language. I'm awfully sorry if that hurt. I just forgot you were there." Her tone was dripping with false innocence. Slowly, painfully slowly, she scooted her chair in, and I pushed mine back, whimpering as I did so.

"Here." Bella offered, starting to clear off the area of the table nearest the aisle, "Sit up here-"

"No." I said quietly, "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" She asked, and I nodded.

"She knows if she does it again, I'll beat her ass." She laughed in response.

"You wouldn't dare." She said, looking back at me, "We both know that I won that fight this morning. You cried like a baby for like an hour. So you can just deal with it." I grit my teeth and looked down.

"I only cried because your stench makes me want to puke. You should try showering once in awhile." That shut her up. Gasping, offended, she turned forward again.

"Okay," The boy beside me laughed, "You are officially my favorite fourth grader."

"Thanks." I muttered, keeping my eyes down. I didn't like insulting others. Normally, it made me feel as bad as I was trying to make them feel, but if she was going to insult me, I wasn't going to take it lying down.

I looked up across the table, spotting Edward watching me closely. I quickly looked back down, sighing heavily. I turned my head to the side, hiding that side of my face from his gaze. The wall across the room suddenly became so incredibly fascinating.

"I do shower." Rachel grumbled behind me, regaining my attention.

"No, no." I said, "The objective here is to shower more than once a week. Otherwise, you start smelling like a moose. Hence, my point earlier." Again, both groups laughed, and I turned forward again.

"Yeah," Rachel said, "I guess you're right. Who on earth would ever want to smell like your mom?" She shuddered, and her group laughed louder than they had before. That had hit a nerve.

"Ouch." The boy beside me chuckled, shaking his head. My cheeks blushed, and I glared at the table.

"What?" Rachel asked among the laughter, "No come-back?"

"Leandra?" Edward's voice had me look up, my cheeks burning in embarrassment. I couldn't speak yet, as I was seconds away from turning around and hitting her.

"Back to work, guys." The high school teacher said, having made his way over, "Come on. Stop arguing." I took a deep breath, calming down enough to speak.

"Yeah. Let's get off of the subject of moms. That was a good one, Rachel. It was." I mumbled, "I can't say anything about your mom, though." I turned, looking at her.

"That's right." She grinned.

"I don't even know the man." I finished, and the look on her face was priceless.

The deafening laughter that resulted from every group made me feel a little better.

**A/N: Woo. That was entertaining, wasn't it? I'm sure you've noticed a few more changes to this one if you've visited the older version. I apologize for this one being quite a bit shorter than last chapter. I hadn't intended for chapter one to be quite that long, honestly. Oh well. (:  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

After I shut Rachel up with that come-back, she didn't try to talk to me again.

The hour seemed to go by too quickly. I was actually liking this lesson, despite the fact that Rachel sat inches from me. It was nice having kids to talk to, even if I chose not to speak that often. I was quickly starting to realize that I got along better with older kids than I did kids my own age.

Fifteen minutes in, however, Rachel began throwing things at me. The first three times I ignored it. They were just little pieces of paper. Nothing worth getting upset over.

The fourth time, fifteen minutes until the end of the lesson, it was a piece of paper soaked in spit. I spun and slapped her across the back of her head, letting her know that shit wouldn't fly.

"I'm telling!" She gasped, her hand massaging the back of her head. Nobody commented. Despite her threat, though, she didn't get up.

"Go ahead, mammoth." I spat, "I don't give a shit. Don't spit on me."

"I didn't spit on you, stupid." She said, "I spit on the paper."

"And you threw the paper at me. It's the same thing, and it's incredibly gross." I grumbled, rolling my eyes, "I get enough shit at home. I don't need you adding to it." I instantly shut up, not even breathing. Going quiet once I realized I'd admitted too much. I blushed, looking around at all the eyes on me, "So, uh.."

"Yeah." Mike, the boy sitting beside me said, looking back down at the text book. Obviously wanting to just drop it. The typical reaction.

"What kind of crap?" Edward spoke up. I looked at him, hoping it wasn't the question I feared it was, "What kind of treatment do you get at home?" Everyone's eyes were on me as they waited for my answer.

"Well, uh.." I was quiet for a few seconds. I was trying to come up with some stupid excuse about how an only child had too many chores, when Rachel decided to comment.

"Her mom probably hits her." Rachel turned around in her chair, "Even her own mom doesn't want her." My face flushed hotly, and my heart beat sped up in anger. Instantly, I was trembling. She was wrong about the first part, but the second part hit home. That was it. That was the end of my patience with her. I felt it snap, almost as a physical sensation.

I glared heatedly at the table in front of me before I spun quickly, slapping her even harder. The sound echoed in the room, and it gained absolutely everyone's attention.

"Leandra!" I heard Mr. Daniels shout from across the room. I liked the sound my hand made against her face. My hand made a large red print on her cheek.

"Say one more word about my mother, I'll beat you down so hard, your grandchildren will need dentures." My threat was almost silent, and I panted heavily in my anger.

Rachel returned my glare and without warning, brought her fist up, punching me like I had done this morning. And that was the silent bell. It was on.

"Leandra." I ignored Edward's call, throwing myself at Rachel.

Again, without thinking I jumped out of my chair, and grabbed a violent hold of her blonde hair. Dragging her to the floor between our tables by it. She shrieked in surprise as she hit the floor. The entire class flew to their feet, signified by the sound of chairs scraping quickly across the linoleum floor. Crowding around us and cheering us on, laughing excitedly. Watching our fight with wide eyed interest, creating almost a wall of bodies. Edward's eyes were as wide as everyone else's, as he leaned on the table to watch. His in concern, rather than interest however.

While all this was happening, however, I'd paid zero attention to them. I'd pulled Rachel's hair tightly in my hand, holding her head stationary as I began slapping her repeatedly as hard as I could. Grunting with the effort to do so. I even managed to get one good punch in before she flipped us over in the tiny space between the tables. Breaking my hold on her hair, pinning a much smaller me to the floor and beating on me with her gorilla fists. My hands came up to deflect her blows, shielding my head the best I could. She managed to get a couple of good hits in though. Barely phasing me.

Reaching up at just the right time, I grabbed her by the skin on her upper arm. Pinching and twisting violently, digging my nails into her skin, drawing as much blood as I could and pulling her off of me. I pinned her on her stomach, hitting her face on the floor. With me sitting on her back, there was little she could do.

In all of the action, adrenaline had numbed my body. I no longer felt the welts or the bruises. I felt no pain in my fists as I beat on her, punching her repeatedly in the head. I didn't feel anything that she'd done to me, but I knew I wasn't a pretty sight.

Squeals and shouts of pain escaped her as I continued hitting her for a few more seconds. She bucked me off of her roughly, sending me back into a chair, hitting my face on the leg of it before scratching her nails down my other cheek like a cat. Pinning me again by my shirt, she got a good hit in. Slamming her fist into my face, directly beside my nose, involuntary tears welled in my eyes. As a last ditch effort, I balled my fist and swung upwards, managing to hit her against the side of her head. With the force of my fist, her head hit the edge of the table pretty hard. Not hard enough to knock her out, or even draw blood, but I knew it would make a pretty good bump. She was dazed, so I brought my foot up and kicked her in the chest as hard as I could. Sending her back against the other table and off of me.

I kneeled up and crossed the small space, balling my fist and hitting her again. She wasn't dazed anymore, and grabbed a rough fistful of my hair, which only angered me further.

Mr. Daniels and the high school teacher had to actually push people out of the way to get to us to pull us apart. Once they did, however, we clung to each other, yanking hair, scratching and punching each other. Eventually, they managed to pull us apart. I grinned internally at the ripping of her hair in my fist.

By then I had a bleeding nose and lip, obviously multiple new bruises on my face and she nearly mirrored me. We'd only been fighting for less than a minute, but it seemed a lot longer than that by the looks of us.

I shook her hair out of my hand, spitting my blood in her face.

"Bitch." I leaned back against the teacher, using him as leverage as I brought my foot up, kicking her squarely in the face this time. Giving her a decent split lip, and her nose bled faster.

"Leandra Wallace, that's enough!" Mr. Daniels shouted, pulling me further back from her. The students surrounding us seemed disappointed that the fight had been broken up.

I felt the stinging of her scratch, and felt a renewed sense of anger fill me. I pulled myself out of Mr. Daniels' hands and attacked her again. Cheers of the students around me spurred me on as my shoe slid a bit on some blood on the floor, falling. Catching a good hold on her hair as I did so and wrapping my hand twice around it. Holding on with all I was. I pulled her out of the other teacher's hands, and back down to the floor, placing my knee on her stomach. I brought my fist back, and punched her in the face once more, before I was yanked back.

As I was yanked back, I kept hold on her hair, ripping more out and she screamed, following me. I managed to get one more punch in before Mr. Daniels pried my fingers open.

"You got lucky." I growled at her, panting heavily. She was in tears now, covering her face, "Who won this one?"

"Enough, Leandra." Mr. Daniels told me firmly. I stood there, panting and glaring at her with hatred. I knew I wasn't much better off than she was, bleeding from the scratches which I hadn't managed to leave on her. I knew my shoe had done extra damage to her, though, and I smiled slightly at that thought.

"What is going on?" The teacher holding Rachel back asked, looking wide eyed between us.

"If he'd been paying attention, you'd know!" I shouted at him, still unable to calm down. Glaring up at Mr. Daniels.

"Rachel teased Leandra about her home life, and Leandra didn't appreciate it." Edward answered quietly.

"Is that it?" Mr. Daniels holding me asked, looking between us as well. I pulled out of his hands, spinning and glaring at him. I was still pissed, but I should have just shut my mouth.

"No!" I shouted at him, "That's not it! I'm sick of this! I'm sick of being forgotten about!"

"Stop shouting." I scoffed at his demand. My pulse was still racing, and I wasn't about to back down.

"You only see what you choose to see!" I shouted, "She can do whatever she wants to me, but the minute I put an end to it, you step in! What the fuck is that?!" I took a breath, dodging his attempts to grab me again, "Rachel's going to be just fine, thank fucking God!"

"I've had about enough of your mouth!" He managed to grab me by the arm. He took Rachel's arm as well, dragging us toward the door, "Come on." We were followed by laughter and cheering from the class, despite the teacher's attempts to quiet them down.

I glanced back as I stumbled along behind Mr. Daniels, meeting Edward's eyes. I had a sobering thought at the moment I met his eyes. I knew, even then, that the punishment for me would be far more severe than a three day suspention. Both parents would be called, and we'd be sent home.

I wouldn't show up to school after my suspension was over. I wouldn't see the outside of the house again. I wouldn't get to thank him, or Alice for being so kind to me while I was alive. I was going to die that night. His eyes seemed to grow deeply concerned, and he took a step as if meaning to follow.

The door closed behind us, echoing in the hallway as it cut off my view of him. Our footsteps the only sound as he took us up the hall and out of the building. Having to go to the main building to reach the nurse's office. He dragged us into the small office, sitting us down in two of the four chairs against the entrance wall.

"What on earth happened?" She asked, frowning as she stepped around the desk.

"They got into a fight." Mr. Daniels sighed.

She sighed as well, taking one look at both of us, "I can't help them here. Let me call the doctor."

We sat waiting for several minutes, and I ached to reach over and finish what I'd started. I calmed down, though, at just the thought of losing my life that night. I knew I shouldn't have done it. I knew I should have just taken the insult with a grain of salt. I should have just kept my temper in check. Now I was going to die.

"It's your fault we're in here, bitch." Rachel whispered to me after a few more minutes. Renewing my anger I stood up, and punched her once again. If I was going to die, I was going to get my anger out at least.

"Okay." Mr. Daniels with his back turned groaned, spun around and pulled me away again, holding me across the room from her. I struggled in his hands, groaning in frustration when I couldn't get loose. I grunted with the effort.

I watched as the door opened and the doctor they'd called came in. He was quite tall, white coat and bag in hand. I looked up at him, watching as he closed the door behind himself with a quiet sigh. Then I noticed.

Mr. Daniels, not paying attention to me anymore, had loosened his hold enough for me to yank myself free. I did so, and launched myself at Rachel again. I slammed into her, wrapping my arm around her neck and punching her in the head repeatedly, sobbing as I did so. Despite the hands trying to pull us apart, I kept hold.

"Stop this!" Mr. Daniels shouted, tugging and tugging. The doctor stepped forward, and took gentle hold of my arm, surprising me enough to get me to release her. I kicked and scrambled as I was pulled free of Rachel.

Mr. Daniels took me from him, holding me away from her. The doctor stood between us, his eyes wide on me. I stood panting for a bit, trembling with the need to keep hitting her. I looked up, meeting his eyes as I continued to cry, tears running heavily down my cheeks. Coating them. I looked to Rachel, hating her with all that I was. I was going to die tonight, and it was entirely her fault.

"You haven't seen a bitch yet, unless you've looked in the mirror at your ugly fucking face recently." I spat at Rachel. The doctor seemed surprised, his eyes widened a bit more.

"Leandra, enough!" Mr. Daniels shouted down at me. I glared at Rachel around the doctor.

"Does it hurt? Aww.." I snapped, "Fucking super!"

"Enough!" I flinched at Mr. Daniels next shout, but stayed glaring at Rachel. I was quiet now, aside from my quiet sobs.

He sighed, before looking back up at the doctor, "I'm sorry you had to be called down here, Dr. Cullen." I looked up at his eyes, remembering that name. That was Edward's last name. This must have been Edward's dad.

I found myself suddenly feeling nervous. Just knowing this man was a father, made me view him differently. Instantly distrusting him, despite how kind Alice was, and how easy Edward was to talk to. I watched him the moment I recognized his name. Instantly watching with careful curiosity. I didn't know what to expect, and that made me apprehensive. I sniffled heavily, trying to clear my vision enough to see him clearly.

"It's no problem." Dr. Cullen said, "Which one is the worse off?"

"Rachel." He said, "Right there." She was crying again as he kneeled in front of her, pulling on gloves and taking in the damage. I pulled my arms out of the teachers hands, fixing my shirt. His grip was starting to hurt the welts.

"You stay." Mr. Daniels growled, pointing his finger at me.

I continued to tremble, despite calming down. Watching him with Rachel. Keeping careful watch as I stood there, I took in the way he carefully looked over her face, taking in the damage I'd done to her. Gently turning her head to the side, looking at the new bruises, and carefully cleaning the blood away from her nose. Probably to see if it was broken.

I half wondered if he would be that easy with me, but I doubted it. I deserved nothing of the sort. I'd been bad, so I deserved every bit of pain I got.

"She's an animal." Rachel whimpered, looking over at me, then back at Dr. Cullen, "Can you put her down?"

I glared at her again, noticing the teacher was talking to someone else. I didn't like the way she spoke about me, especially to Edward's dad. I stepped forward, liking the way Rachel cringed away from me, but I was stopped by Dr. Cullen's hand.

It amazed me that just a hand held out could stop me in my tracks. I froze up so quick, my shoe squeaked on the floor, and I stood there, watching his hand for any indication he was about to hit me. I looked from his hand, to his eyes and what I saw there told me all I needed to know.

He wouldn't hit me, no matter what I'd done.

"Easy." He said, meeting my eyes. I frowned, not used to trusting someone completely. His every movement told me he wasn't a bad person. I wasn't used to just knowing someone wouldn't hit me, and it confused me. His eyes were kind, a compassionate sort of gaze eased quite a bit of my anger.

I sighed, and sat in a chair one away from Rachel.

"Sorry." I said to him, sniffling again.

"Both parents have been called, and they should be here any minute." Mr. Daniels said. That surprised me. I thought I had more time!

"What?" I asked, nearly shouting and standing. I caught the attention of Dr. Cullen as well. He turned his eyes to me, watching me closely.

"What did you expect me to do, Leandra?" Mr. Daniels asked, "Fighting, and most definitely, that language is not tolerated. Both of you are also going to be suspended, as I've also let them know."

I whimpered and sat back down in a chair, hanging my head. I started to cry again. I cried in fear. This was it. Jack hated being called from school, especially when it involved me getting into trouble. It didn't happen often, but the last time it happened, he'd warned me. I knew it was coming, but I didn't know they'd call so quickly.

I covered my face with my hands, crying quietly. I wasn't afraid of him showing up here, I wasn't afraid of him driving me home. I was afraid of him getting me home, and what would happen there. I feared for my life, and I knew I had every reason to. If the beating the night before wasn't enough, this was going to be ten times worse.

Glancing up, I saw Dr. Cullen glance at me out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you looking at?" I sniffled, turning my face away. My fear causing me to be rude, which I really didn't want to do. It was me pushing people away again. My instinctive defensiveness that made me snap at him.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach and continued to cry softly. Dr. Cullen didn't know. He didn't understand that Mr. Daniels calling Jack had just sealed my fate. I was going to die that night, and there wasn't anything anyone would do. I thought I had more time. I thought they'd wait until Dr. Cullen was finished. I was out of time.

"Please.." I whispered silently, shaking my head and lowering it again, "Don't let him be too mad.."

The door opened once again, and at first, my breath caught. Hoping it wasn't him. I looked over, and met the eyes of a different man as he came in.

"Daddy." Rachel cried, "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, honey." He said, kneeling beside Dr. Cullen, "Is she going to be okay?" He asked him.

"She'll be just fine." Dr. Cullen told him, "Some bruising, maybe two stitches for her lip, and she'll be fine." I stared at the floor, "She may have some pretty bad bruising around her nose, but it's not broken." I tuned him out then. I didn't care about her fucking recovery.

I knew Jack wouldn't dare beat me here, but I knew it was in my immediate future. I cringed, thinking about that. I whimpered again, looking up at Mr. Daniels briefly. He didn't know just what he'd done.

We sat in silence, as I calmed down. I knew my tears would do nothing for me here. Dr. Cullen continued to glance at me now and then, but I ignored it too. I had to think if I was going to save my skin. Any hiding places? I still had the one at the top of my closet, but Jack had told me to stay out of the attic. This might be an exception. I could stay up there for as long as it took. Maybe if I stayed up there long enough, he'd calm down enough to only beat me, but leave me alive.

The door flew open a few minutes later, slamming back against the wall, completely obliterating the quiet of the office and the hallway outside. I flinched heavily, knowing exactly who it was.

Closing my eyes slowly in my dread, I took a deep calming breath, before opening them again. I looked over at all the shocked witnesses, meeting Dr. Cullen's eyes again. I'm sure he saw the pure dread in mine as clearly as I saw the concern in his.

I listened as Jack stomped over to me, lowering my head.

"Fighting, Leandra?" He asked, loudly. I flinched again, but kept my head down, "Look at me." I turned my eyes up to his, the others in the office forgotten. He got a good look at me, and rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "Jesus Christ." He growled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sor-"

"Yes," He agreed, "You should be sorry. Look what you did to that other girl." He said. I looked down again, and he kneeled, taking the back of my head in his hand and turning my head to look at her, "See what you did?"

I nodded in his hand.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" He growled to me. Danger in every word. He was trying to save his own skin. Trying to ensure that Rachel's father wouldn't sue him.

"I'm sorry, Rachel, for hitting you." I murmured. She looked wide eyed at Jack then back at me.

"It's okay." She said, obviously scared for me. Jack had a way of intimidating everyone he came across. He was a big guy.

Jack turned my head back to look at him.

"What were you thinking?" His voice was quiet, but I knew he wanted to shout. I was glad he didn't because of how close he was to me. Gripping the back of my neck in his hand now, the size difference between him and I had to be almost comical. Here I was, a three-foot-four kid, fifty pounds at most, trembling in the hand of someone almost twice my height and four times my weight.

"I wasn't." I whispered.

"That's apparent." He scoffed, "Where was your fucking head, Leandra?" I flinched slightly as his voice rose, waiting for the hit I usually got. My heart was racing as he stayed kneeled in front of me, waiting for my answer. The very thing he hated most, me not answering, "Answer me!"

"Hold on a minu-" Mr. Daniels spoke quietly. Seeing why I was so afraid.

"You stay out of this." Jack barked back toward him, and he was quiet again. He turned his eyes back to me, his tone was softer, "Answer me."

"B-But she-"

"I don't care." He growled, pointing his finger in my face, drawing a heavy flinch from me, "You know better than this. Making me drive all the way down here just to pick you up for being stupid. Are you honestly that selfish? That stupid?" It was quiet aside from Jack's scolding now, "Huh? Are you that stupid? Don't you ever use that head of yours, you selfish idiot? You think the house pays for itself? You think everything in your f.." He paused, "In your life is free?"

"No, sir." I murmured, closing my eyes. That was the answer he was searching for. That was the right answer. The only things I had to my name were free, actually, but he was blaming me. That's the answer I had to give if I wanted to avoid a harder beat down that night.

"That's right. They aren't." I looked down, afraid to meet his eyes. I looked over, meeting the doctor's concerned eyes.

"Look at me." Jack growled, turning my face back to him. I held back the wince at the new pain in my neck, "I'm not done. You just wait until we get home, young lady. You know better than this, but I'll make sure you remember this time. You won't forget again, you understand me?" That confirmed it. A storm was brewing, and I knew it wouldn't end well for me. I choked back a sob, trembling harder now.

"Sir." Jack looked over at Dr. Cullen now standing there, "May I?" I looked up at him, surprised that he dared to interrupt Jack while he was ranting. I'd never have the courage to do that. The best I could do was answer his questions just to appease him, "I haven't had a chance to look at her yet."

Jack grunted, but stood, allowing Dr. Cullen to kneel in his place. My eyes welled with tears again, not meeting his eyes. I sobbed quietly, my breath the only sound they made. My cheek was still stinging, and I knew my tears weren't helping that.

He replaced his gloves and gently reached up to take my chin in his hand. I flinched back with a quiet whimper, finally meeting his eyes. His kind eyes met mine, reassuring me silently. After only seconds of searching his eyes, I calmed enough to let him gently grip my chin. Turning my head so he could get a good look at the damage. His other hand came up, gently pressing along the left side of my face, pausing at what he found. I sniffled quietly, trying to calm down. I trembled in my seat.

I felt no pain as he continued to press, aside from when he found where I'd hit my head on the leg of the chair. I flinched gently, whimpering in protest and looking at him. His eyes searched mine again, holding my gaze easily.

"I'll need to take you in the back." He said eventually, his voice soft, "Check for concussions." He gently took my hand, and at first I flinched away. I quickly realized, though, that his hand was as comforting as his eyes were, despite it's cold temperature. He took my hand in his again, and helped me to my feet. It had been so long since I'd held anybody's hand, and thinking about it, I didn't remember ever holding anyone's hand. It was an odd feeling, having him take my hand and lead me toward one of the back rooms.

"Hey," Jack called, "Where are you taking her?" Dr. Cullen turned and gave him a comforting smile.

"I just need to check her in a quiet, calm place. It seems she hit her head, and I need to see if she needs a trip to the hospital." He said, "It's a little hectic out here to do so."

"I didn't give you permission to do that." Jack argued, obviously distrusting. I trembled harder, which I was sure he felt by my hand in his. I looked up, worried for the doctor. Jack was very possessive of me, and I worried what Jack would do if the doctor kept insisting.

"Well, sir." Dr. Cullen's voice stayed calm, comforting, "If you prefer, I can have her taken to the hospital anyway. Let her be checked over there, and if she's okay, allow her to go home from there. I just thought you'd prefer to avoid the charge associated with that." Dr. Cullen's voice held a double meaning that even I heard. My eyes widened a bit, and I looked to Jack as his eyes narrowed, "Either way, it's mandatory that I check. But, if you insist-"

"Just look her over here." Jack growled, "But make it quick."

I held tighter to his hand as I was led by the hand down the small hallway, and into one of the three exam rooms, and Dr. Cullen closed the door behind us. It was darker in this room, only a dim light on over the small sink, which helped my headache.

I was seated in a chair beside the door, and he kneeled in front of me. I didn't exactly know why I was in here, but I knew I was thankful for it. Letting me just take a breath. Putting off going home for any reason would always be okay with me. I took a deep, shaky breath, my tears finally slowing. He was quiet for a moment as I calmed down, sniffling quietly.

"What happened out there?" He asked gently, trying to meet my eyes. I was quiet, not sure if or how I should answer.

He continued to kneel there, waiting for a reply.

"Dr. Cullen, I'm not a bad kid." I murmured, "Everybody thinks I am, but I swear I'm not."

"I don't think you are." He told me, "I never did. I'm just wondering what could possibly have made you so angry."

"She picks on me a lot." I finally said quietly, tucking my hands between my knees, "She said my mom hits me, but she doesn't. She said my mom doesn't want me, and I hit her. I got mad."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because." I shrugged, looking down again, "I guess it is my fault we're here." He was quiet for a moment, before he spoke again.

"Leandra, I have to be honest with you. I didn't bring you back here because I thought you had a concussion." I looked up, confused, "I brought you back here so you can calm down. After the events of this afternoon, I was concerned by the fact that you weren't getting the chance to calm down. Your father seemed to be making the situation worse."

"I'm not a bad kid." I finally repeated, almost pleadingly, "At least, I try not to be. I know I shouldn't have hit her. I really do. I know hitting people is wrong." My voice quiet, "I know it's wrong. I just got _so_ mad.." I sighed, shaking my head, "I never meant to. All I want is to just be left alone, but she never does." I was getting upset again, and I went to continue, but his hand found mine.

"Just relax, Leandra." He told me kindly, "It's okay now."

I thought of something after a few moments, "Dr. Cullen? Can you do me a huge favor?" I looked up, meeting his eyes, "Can you tell Jack that I'm more hurt than I am?" He frowned, confused.

"So he'll stop scolding you?" He asked, trying to understand.

"Yeah." I sighed, "I know I did wrong. I don't need him yelling at me anymore."

"Leandra." I met Dr. Cullen's eyes again, "Does your father always speak to you that way?"

"He's not my father." I finally corrected, "He's my stepfather, and yeah." I said, looking down, "All the time, but I'm used to it." He was quiet for a moment, turning a pen in his hands. Eventually, he spoke.

"Is there anything else that happens that you need to tell me about?" It took a moment for that question to make sense in my mind. When it did, my eyes moved to his again.

"No." I said immediately. An obvious knee-jerk reaction.

"This is extremely important." He said quietly, "Does he do more to you than speak that way?" I looked up again. My heart dropped, pounding in my chest. I was painfully reminded of my earlier wishes. What the hell was going on? Someone finally noticed. Someone finally paid enough attention to me to see passed the concealer, and passed the lies. I had to try, nonetheless. He was still waiting for an answer.

"N-No." I whispered, looking down. Even to me, I sounded unsure. Completely unconvincing.

"Leandra, let me explain." His voice was quiet, gentle. Kind in the way he spoke to me. I wasn't used to that. Not in the least, but I found myself instantly attentive, "The bruise on the side of your face is old. It's already had days to heal. You didn't get that from the fight today." I fidgeted slightly in the chair, looking down again, "Can you tell me, honestly, what happened?"

I knew what he was thinking, and I knew he was right. I struggled to come up with the will to lie to him. To outright lie, and I couldn't seem to find it. It wasn't just the fact that I'd used up a lot of my will power to lie to Edward earlier. That wasn't all it was.

I was so sick of lying. So sick of being afraid, and tired of covering for Jack. I was, though, afraid. I didn't know how to just answer honestly. It wasn't that simple for me. For once, I just wanted to cry, and tell him everything he suspected was right. I was so tired, so very tired of trying to hide it.

"I saw the way you looked at him, and I saw the way he looked at you." He explained further, "I saw the way you reacted to him being called, and I know you're very afraid of him, or at least, something he does. Please, Leandra. I'm not trying to pressure you, but I need to know. Are you afraid of him?" That wasn't a horrible question to answer. I could answer that. Hesitantly, I nodded. Seeing we were getting somewhere, he continued, "Why?"

That was a hard question to answer. So many reasons why I was afraid of him. So many reasons, in the form of weapons he used against me. Objects he beat me with.

"Is it because he yells at you?" He asked and I shook my head. I could handle the yelling. It was what always came after the yelling I knew to fear. He was narrowing it down, and I knew that, but this way seemed so much easier to tell him. He was smart, "Then why?"

I stayed silent, whimpering now and then.

"If he hits you, you need to tell me." He murmured when I didn't answer. My heart raced faster, and I was incredibly glad he couldn't hear it. I closed my eyes, steeling myself. I swallowed and shook my head. Another knee-jerk reaction, "Are you sure?" He asked urgently. I sat there trembling.

If I told the doctor, maybe he'd be able to put a stop to it. Maybe he could make Jack stop hitting me, and visiting me in the middle of the night. Beating me, hurting me just because he could. Maybe he could make it all end, without me having to die. But I thought again.

I couldn't tell him the truth. I couldn't. The thought of the threat Jack gave me repeatedly had me sob and squeeze my eyes shut. My stomach hurt again, and I was dangerously close to throwing up. An odd mixture of panic and hopelessness settled in the empty pits of it, making it burn and ache.

"I-I can't.." I whispered, my voice and shoulders shaking with my sobs.

"Leandra," He whispered quietly, "Whatever he told you, was a lie. Whatever you're hesitating over, won't happen. If he hurts you, please tell me, so I can make it stop." My heart pounded faster, and I trembled harder, "I can do that for you. I can make it stop. Just say the word."

The pressure on me squeezed my breath from my lungs, and my trembles made each breath audible. I knew it wasn't his fault. He wasn't pressuring me. Not in the least. I was pressuring myself.

Just say it, I told myself. Just answer him. Three little words would tell him all he needed to know. Yes, he does. Three little words, and it would all end. I wouldn't have to die tonight, and I wouldn't have to be hit anymore. I could finally sleep through the night, and I'd never have to worry about him hurting me that way anymore. Fear silenced me, and I knew he couldn't stay kneeled there forever. Time was running out to tell him, and I was so afraid that I'd never get another chance.

But I was also afraid, deathly afraid of the man out in the reception area. Dr. Cullen was promising to make it stop, he was promising to make everything okay. For once. I hung my head, closing my eyes and covering my face.

"What do I do?" I whispered silently to myself, knowing he couldn't hear it. Squeezing my eyes shut tightly this time, I whimpered into my hands. Dr. Cullen was just offering me something I'd so desperately needed. A way out. All I had to do was answer his questions honestly. All I had to do was tell him the truth, which seemed to be the hardest thing in the world.

He sighed, and I heard him move, standing. I gave a loud gasp, drawing a painful cry from my stomach. My eyes flew open, and I looked up, meeting his eyes again as my hand snapped out and grabbed his. I just needed a bit more time. He was right. He was completely right, and I only needed a little more time to find he courage to tell him that.

"Please.." I whimpered. His eyes, if possible, grew more concerned. His hand moved, turned in mine to hold it gently. He kneeled back down, seeming to understand now.

"Leandra. I promise. No harm, whatsoever, will befall you if you tell me the truth. Either way. All I'm asking is for an answer. An honest answer." He said quietly, almost silently, "Does Jack hit you? I can't ask you that question again." Just answer him! Do it, you coward! I trembled so hard in my chair, even my teeth chattered.

Unable to find my voice, the thought of no more pain at Jack's hands fueled me as I nodded my head yes. Letting out the breath I held in a sob, taking another sobbing breath in, my eyes pleadingly returned his gaze. Tears trailing slowly down my cheeks.

"Just to make sure that this is what you're telling me." He said quietly, "Your stepfather hits you?"

I nodded again.

"Yes." I whimpered, my whispered voice heavy with emotion, "All the time."

I didn't know what came over me as I started to cry harder. Sobbing in the chair, trembling from head to toe. I was so scared, so incredibly frightened at the thought of what I'd just done. It was either the right move, or a very wrong one.

"Okay." He said gently, "Okay, Leandra. Thank you for telling me." He paused, waiting for me to take another breath, "I'm going to ask you to just stay here. Just stay right here, and I'll be right back, okay?" I nodded, struggling for another breath. He gave my hand a gentle, supportive squeeze and stood. Releasing my hand, he strode from the room, closing the door quietly behind himself.

I sat in silence for a moment. Looking around myself as a shaky, emotionally exhausted yawn clawed its way out. Trembling with my breath. I still felt the pressure, and the fear. I thought it would get easier if I had told him. I thought I wouldn't have to be scared anymore, but to my dismay, I was. I was still very afraid.

What if Dr. Cullen was out there telling Jack what I accused him of? If Dr. Cullen did that, there would be no hope for me. Jack would laugh, play it off. He would assure Dr. Cullen that he'd only given me a spanking the night before, and that there was nothing to worry about. Dr. Cullen would believe him, let me go home with him, and that would be it.

Jack had always promised I wouldn't live to see my next birthday if I ever told anyone. That I'd feel every pop of my neck breaking, and die slowly as he stood there watching. The threat always reinforced by his boot on my neck, adding heavy pressure until I gasped for breath underneath it.

I looked back at the door, waiting for it to burst open and have him run in right for me. The silence of the room scared me deeply, made it only too easy to freak myself out, so when the heat kicked on, I was on my feet in record time.

My heart took off faster, and I stepped to the door, opening it quietly. I listened to what was going on just down the hall.

"Leandra is very shaken up. She'll be needing just a bit more time to calm down." I heard Dr. Cullen's voice. I wanted to step out, but it seemed that he wasn't going to tell him after all. I calmed myself a bit and stood there in the doorway, but out of sight.

They talked quietly out in the reception area for what seemed like an eternity. I didn't know what I was supposed to be waiting on, but I heard as Jack began to grow impatient. Barking at Dr. Cullen to go get me, or he would come get me himself, so we could go home. If he got his way, and managed to take me home with him, I wouldn't make it out alive again.

What was he waiting on? If Jack came back here, and it turned out Dr. Cullen was lying about being able to make it stop, I'd never forgive myself. Somehow, though, being able to hear most of what was said eased my nerves somewhat. I still trembled, and felt seconds away from throwing up, but it was easier to bear.

Until about ten minutes of intense stalling later, Jack's voice grew angry. Very angry.

"Leandra!" He roared, and I started, unable to move at first, "You lying little bitch!"

Peeking out, I looked up the hall, seeing Jack being handcuffed rather roughly. He looked up, spotting me. His eyes narrowed and he resisted the officer behind him briefly, with an anger fueled growl my way.

I tripped backwards and crawled as quickly as I could behind the exam table in the room. Racing across the floor, sitting with my back to the exam table, and covering my ears as his angry shouts faded away. What had I done?

I covered my ears, thinking about all that had happened when I'd heard that tone of voice. The way he shouted up the hall, the way his voice had that natural growl to it, intensified by his anger. Beatings, bad beatings. Just last night, I'd heard that tone of voice, and received the hatred end of his belt, repeatedly. I was bruised by that belt. My back, my chest, my stomach, my arms, shoulders, thighs and calves. Exploding in pain repeatedly as he brought it down over me.

I shook my head, sobbing quietly now. Wondering how many trembling breaths I'd be able to take.

The kicking, the punching, the slapping and grabbing. Throwing me across the room, down onto the floor, into walls and furniture. My cries going unheard, falling on deaf ears. Bleeding into my bedroom carpet, into my mattress. The night visits, the pain when I refused him. The pain when I attempted to claw away, to get out from under him. His hand around my neck, shaking me until I plead with him to let me go. Until I plead with him not to kill me. Tears running down my cheeks, down the sides of my head as I laid there on my back. So tiny compared to him, helpless in his ever tightening grip.

"Please don't let him go." I whispered, my ears still covered, "Please.. Never let him go."

I sobbed harder. What had I done? By telling the truth, I'd saved my life. Dr. Cullen saved my life. He promised to make it stop, and having Jack arrested was one sure way to do that.

**A/N: This got a little long, but I like the way it came out.  
I made a bit of progress today on the rest of this. I'm currently on chapter eight, but I'm a bit hesitant about how chapters 7 and 8 came out. There is a massive bit I've removed, and I don't know how that's going to go over.** **Hopefully well. I'm hesitant, but optimistic that it goes better with the flow.** **Never worry, my dear readers.  
As always, MASSIVE thank you to those that have reviewed so far! I'm so happy to read them and they never fail to brighten my day! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Important note: This chapter gets a tad descriptive, so if you're sensitive to that sort of thing, beware. It's not too bad, but it's still not pretty.**

**Chapter Four**

"Leandra?" I opened my eyes, looking up. Dr. Cullen, and what looked like the chief of police met my eyes when I looked up. I kneeled quickly, wrapping my arms around Dr. Cullen as he kneeled there beside me, sobbing hard into his coat. Clutching it tight in my fists.

I was so scared, so very afraid of what had just happened. I did feel bad about sobbing all over him like I was, but I needed comfort so badly, I didn't think twice. I found it easy to go to him just now. Instinctive, which was odd to me. I've never done this to anyone else. I'd never gone to anyone the way I had gone to him just now.

He held me tightly, not saying a word in complaint. I'd never known before what it was like hugging anyone. Alice had hugged me earlier, but I never hugged her back. This was also new to me, having someone to hold onto, and be held in return. A part of me wanted to just collect myself, and move away. To return to my independent self, but being comforted this way just felt too nice.

After a few minutes, I calmed down enough to breathe, and looked around. I still trembled, but I could breathe. Meeting the police chief's eyes again. He offered me a sad smile, which I couldn't return.

"When do I go home?" I asked, looking up at Dr. Cullen.

"After your home has been assessed, making positive you'd be cared for." He answered, "If it's not fit for a child, you'll be released into the state's custody until it is." I closed my eyes, looking down, knowing what that meant. A flood of questions entered my mind. Where would I end up? Who would be my new mom and dad? How much worse off will I be? Will these new parents beat me, too? Starve me? Lock me in my room for days on end? Chain me to a tree outside?

"So.." I murmured, "A foster home until my mom stops drinking so much?"

He was quiet for a few seconds.

"Yes."

"I'd be better off on my own." I whispered, "My mom will never stop drinking. Not for me."

"We'll worry about that later." Dr. Cullen murmured to me, "For now, I need to make sure you're okay. Chief Swan is here to make sure it all goes okay. You can call him Charlie. I'm sure that'd be alright." I looked to the police chief, trying to decide if I trusted him.

"That'd be perfectly fine." He assured me, giving me a smile.

Eventually, I took a deep, shaky breath and nodded. If Dr. Cullen was okay with him, then I'd be too. I was helped to my feet, sniffling heavily and hesitating at the doorway. I looked to Charlie, meeting his brown eyes.

"Are you sure he's gone?" I asked quietly, hesitantly, "If not, I'm not going anywhere." I'd found safety in this room, and I wasn't leaving it if he wasn't completely sure.

"I'm positive." He responded, and I heard the truth in his voice, "You'll be fine." I peeked out first, seeing only the school nurse tensely stacking papers at the desk up the hall. Jack wasn't there, waiting to stab me. I took a deep breath and nodded, allowing myself to be led out of the room. Up the hall, toward the reception area. I still felt the threat, the very real possibility that he could still get to me, and it sent another round of adrenaline through me. My limbs numbing in fear as I carefully looked around the room. I wouldn't calm down until I saw for myself that I was safe. Unconsciously, I moved closer to Dr. Cullen's side and I tightened my hand in his. My heart pounding.

We left the room, and it got a little easier. Being in an area where I hadn't seen Jack yet, my nervousness eased a little. The door was pressed open by Charlie, and held open for us.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked quietly, my voice hardly making any sound. He looked down, letting me know he was listening, "Are you Edward's dad?"

"I am." He answered, and I smiled a little.

"And Alice?" He seemed surprised that I knew them, "I met them earlier. Can you let them know that I'll be okay now?"

"I'm sure they'd be happy to give you a chance to let them know yourself." He replied, "From what I understand, you're the one they were very concerned about." I frowned, confused, "Edward sent me a text message. Telling me about a rather frightened fourth grader that very obviously needed assistance."

"I knew he'd tell someone." I sighed, "I guess he didn't believe my excuse about the door."

We stepped off the curb to the parking lot, leaving the school behind. I didn't know what I was walking into, but I quickly began to fear what it might entail.

"And please." Dr. Cullen told me, momentarily distracting me from my fear, "Call me Carlisle." I smiled a little, looking up at him.

"I've never heard that name before." I admitted quietly, "I like it." The closer we drew to Charlie's car, however, the harsher my fear raced through me. Knowing after this, everything would be different. Everything I'd known as normal was about to change.

I hesitated as Carlisle attempted to release my hand. He looked, puzzled down at our hands, before meeting my eyes and squatting in front of me.

"I'll be there at the hospital with you." He assured me, and I still couldn't make myself let his hand go, "I promise. Everything will be okay now."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked quietly, "What if I made a big mistake?"

"I can tell you right now that you didn't." He said gently, "You'll see." I whimpered, but hesitantly released his hand. Knowing that's what he wanted me to do. Before climbing into the car, my name being called three cars down caught my attention.

"Leandra." It was Rachel, and I watched as she came running up. I was surprised she'd waited. She looked to Carlisle, then Charlie next before looking to me again. Her father trailing behind her. She looked much better without the blood caked on her face, "I just wanted to say I was sorry. For everything. If I had known that your daddy was that scary, I'd never have teased you so much."

"It isn't your fault, I guess." I mumbled, shrugging, "Nobody knew."

"And I wanted to say that you're really brave." That surprised me.

"How am I brave?" I asked, confused.

"If he'd talked to me like that, I'd have been crying my eyes out." She said incredulously, "You dealt with it really easily. So.. I'm really sorry, Leandra." Her genuine voice made me believe her, "I deserved what I got-"

"Don't say that." I corrected her quietly, shaking my head, "You didn't. I should have done the right thing, and just ignored what you said. It wasn't right, or fair for me to hit you the way I did. Not over something stupid like that. I'm sorry, too." She gave me a hesitant smile.

"Well, if I ever see you again, I won't tease you anymore. I promise."

"Thank you." I sighed, "That means a lot."

She nodded and looked up at Charlie, "Please don't arrest her. She didn't mean it." Charlie chuckled to my side, patting my shoulder gently.

"She isn't being arrested." He assured her as I bit back the cry of pain. Despite how gentle it was, it still hurt. Biting my lip, squeezing my eyes shut briefly. I felt the welts again, triple fold, "We're just taking her somewhere safer to be than with her father." Rachel's eyes widened and she looked to me again. Realizing fully what was going on.

"Aren't you scared?" She asked breathlessly, deep concern in her eyes.

"Very." I admitted, glancing behind me at the open passenger door of Charlie's car.

"I think we should get going." Carlisle spoke gently, "There is still so much that needs to be done." He probably didn't want me to change my mind, or get too scared to do this.

"I agree." Charlie nodded, "Leandra?" He gestured to the open front passenger door, and I eyed it nervously.

"Let's go, honey." Rachel's father murmured, gently taking his daughter's hand, "She has to go."

"Okay." She agreed, sighing, "Bye, Leandra. Sorry again."

"Bye, Rachel." I replied quietly, "I'm sorry too. I really am." As they began walking away, my eyes were fixed on her father. Watching as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. I whimpered, realizing just how badly I wanted one. Knowing one of those would help my nerves. Immensely. I bit my lip, taking a shaky breath. Carlisle looked between her father and me, frowning.

"What's wrong, Leandra?" He asked me, gaining my attention.

"I want one." I sighed, glancing back at the two of them, "But Edward threw my pack away after he caught me smoking at lunch today."

"Smoking?" Charlie asked, surprised, "You're nine years old."

"It helped me deal with being hungry all the time." I mumbled, avoiding his gaze, "As long as I smoked, I could almost forget about it." I didn't miss the look that passed between Carlisle and Charlie, "But Edward made me promise to stop."

I was helped into the front seat of Charlie's car, the door closed gently behind me. I jumped at the sound it made, looking out the window as the two of them stood talking for a few seconds. Charlie asking a question, and receiving a quiet answer. I couldn't hear what they were saying through the car door. It was too muffled, but I kept my eyes on them anyway. Peering up at them through the window fearfully.

"Okay." Charlie eventually said loud enough for me to hear, "Okay. I was just making sure. So I'll do my part first, and would you prefer I take her immediately after your exam, or leave her with you to wait for the official? Because I'm fine either way. I understand that you're not a babysitter. I just think she'll be more comfortable not sitting in a police station all afternoon." His laugh was nervous. As they spoke, I had a feeling they knew each other already.

"No." Carlisle replied, "No. She can stay at the hospital. I think she's been through enough today." Charlie nodded, agreeing.

"Okay." He said, "That's fine." Charlie glanced at his watch, probably trying to keep track of the day. I kept watch out the window as Charlie stepped around the car to climb in as well. I held Carlisle's gaze for a moment, hating having to go anywhere without him. He offered me a comforting smile, but it didn't help. We drove away to meet him at the hospital.

It was a short, but very nerve-wracking trip to the hospital in town. We managed to catch the one red light in town, and we sat in silence. I sniffled, fidgeting uncomfortably in the seat as I noticed Charlie glance at me sadly. I looked down at my hands folded in my lap, my hair falling over my face. Creating a sort of protective curtain. I knew he was still able to see me, but I couldn't see him seeing me, and that made it a little better. This had to be the longest red light in history.

When we finally got moving again, I kept my eyes down. More comfortable that way. I only looked up when we began slowing, and he made a right-hand turn into the parking lot of a rather small hospital. My heart took off, sprinting almost painfully in my chest as I looked at the building. I whimpered quietly, almost silently.

I climbed out more scared than when I climbed in.

"Do I have to do this?" I whimpered, looking back at Charlie as he climbed out as well, "Can't you just lock him up, and let me go home?"

"I'm afraid not, sweetheart." He told me quietly, "You don't have anything to worry about."

"Where am I going?" I felt brave enough to ask, "After this?"

"I'll find a place for you." He tried to assure me. I frowned, knowing he expected me to be satisfied with such a vague answer. Far from it, though.

We walked across the parking lot, and my anxiety grew. I didn't want to be here, and the purest form of panic began to ease into my heart as I hesitated for only a few seconds, before I followed Charlie into the hospital, meeting Carlisle as we stepped in. I hardly paid attention to the fact that he had made it here ahead of us, when we left first. Charlie didn't ask either.

My stomach felt nauseous, and I looked around me in what felt like pure panic. So much was happening now, and the path ahead of me seemed so uncertain. I bit my lip, trying to hold back the urge to vomit.

"I'm not feeling very good." I whimpered, still looking up and down the hallways, "Can't I just go home?" Both of them looked at me in concern, before a kind, friendly voice called my name.

"Leandra?" I looked over as a friendly looking nurse stepped over to us, "My name is Lorrie. Can you please come with me?" Her dark brown hair pulled back into a pony tail pulled her hair out of her blue eyes.

"No." I answered automatically. I felt the panic actually rising in me, scared beyond words. She held her hand out.

"It'll be okay, sweety." She tried, "Just come with me. I just need to-"

"Stop telling me that." I whimpered, shaking my head and stepped back away from her, "You don't know what's going to happen to me any more than I do." I trembled from head to toe, just knowing I wouldn't be able to avoid throwing up. It became painfully apparent that I needed to find a restroom. And soon.

I pushed passed her, following the signs for the restroom. Thankful beyond words that it wasn't far. Darting through the door, I dove into the first stall and slammed the door behind me before falling to my knees and emptying my already empty stomach into the toilet.

What was I doing? I couldn't go through this. I couldn't handle this. I was just one kid. How was I supposed to deal with all of this? Especially when I'd already been through so much.

"Leandra," I closed my eyes at Lorrie's voice, "It'll be okay, honey. I promise you." I listened as she made her way into the restroom, letting the door close behind her, "I know you're scared, sweety. I completely understand that." I couldn't answer, aside from a quiet sob that seemed so loud in the bathroom.

"Just come on out when you're ready. We'll take it slow, okay?" I took deep breaths. Slow, I could deal with, "Just take your time. I'll be waiting for you in the hall." Although I doubted it would be slow enough to suit my taste, it was better than nothing. I listened to her leave the room, the door gently closing behind her. I didn't want to be there. I didn't want to be taken to some strange home, and I certainly didn't want to leave my mom helpless.

I'd only wanted to stop the pain. I didn't know I would be going to live with some stranger. I didn't know everything would change _so_ much. My entire life changing right in front of my eyes.

I only took a few minutes longer, calming down enough to step out of the stall, rinse out my mouth and stepped from the restroom. Wiping my hands on my jeans, I looked around at everyone there. Carlisle, Charlie, and Lorrie all looked back at me.

I was far from alright, but I sighed deeply, knowing I had to do what they asked me to. It was my only option.

"Alright, Leandra." Charlie sighed sadly, "Just breathe, sweetheart. It'll be okay. Lorrie agreed to wait awhile. What's going to happen now, is I'm going to take your statement. Do you know what that means?" I shook my head, fidgeting nervously, "I'm going to ask you to tell me everything that involves Jack. Can you do that?"

"You don't wanna know that." I found myself saying, shaking my head.

"It's for official reasons, Leandra." He explained gently, "It's required."

"Oh." I said quietly, "I hope I can remember it all." My voice shook with my trembles, and I took a deep breath. Wishing my heart would stop pounding so fast. I was led into a small, private side room, all three of them following. Once the door was closed, all sounds cut off behind it.

"I normally do this at the station, but given the circumstances, I found it best to do it here." Charlie explained, gesturing that I take a seat at the small table in the room. I did so, laying my arms on table, leaning forward slowly and resting my chin on them, "Just a few moments, Leandra. Let me get everything ready." I watched him pull a bunch of papers out of a folder inside his briefcase. Something I hadn't noticed him carrying. My eyes took in every movement he made.

I hated feeling so small. Not that I usually didn't, but especially in those few moments, I felt small. So impossibly alone, even in a room with three other people. I hated feeling small, but there really wasn't anything I could do. I sniffled quietly, looking down.

"I have a question." I finally murmured quietly.

"Yes?" Charlie asked, looking up from his writing.

"When you say.. Everything..?" I murmured, slowly sitting straighter.

"I mean everything he ever did to you." He clarified, "Anything you can think of. Even if it seems small, I need to know about it."

"We're going to be in here awhile." I mumbled.

"And that's okay." He said, "Take all the time you need." I watched him finish writing, swallowing and fidgeting in nervousness.

"What are you writing?" I asked quietly, curiously trying to peer across the table.

"Just basic information." He replied patiently, "Your name, his name. Things like that."

"Oh." I murmured, nodding. I was quiet for a few more seconds, "And.. You're going to write down everything I say?"

"I'm going to attempt to." He told me, "Whatever I don't manage to catch will be on this." He gestured to a small, square thing sitting on the table between us.

"Oh." I murmured again, studying it, "What is it?"

"It's a voice recorder." He explained, "I want to be thorough."

"Oh." I was sure he was getting tired of that word by now, "Sorry."

"For what?" He asked quietly, surprised as he looked up at me.

"Asking so many questions." I replied, tucking my trembling hands between my knees.

"I assure you, it's perfectly fine." He said, "Ask away." I bit my lip nervously.

"Just one more." I mumbled and he offered me a smile, "After you write it down, um.." I paused for a small breath, "W-Who reads it?"

"Not many others. Not many that you'll know." He replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Because.." I looked down briefly, "What you're going to write down isn't going to be nice. I don't want everybody knowing."

"You don't have to worry about that, Leandra." He replied quietly, "Only those that need to know will know." I nodded, accepting that.

Soon after that, it began with the first question.

"How old were you when the abuse first began?"

I fixed my sweater nervously, eying the voice recorder now as I answered.

"Three. He's hit me since I've known him."

Quite a number of questions, at first, were basic. Almost easy to answer. The hardest question, though, seemed to come from nowhere. The one I was dreading the most. Most of the other ones, I was able to answer fairly easily, but this was one that I had to take multiple pauses to fully answer. Things I couldn't force myself to say right away.

He asked me to describe the abuse in detail.

That was the most difficult one, because there were so many parts of it. It wasn't the easiest thing in the world to do when it covered so many parts of my life. Carlisle and Lorrie stayed through it all, staying completely silent.

I was irritable, frustrated with myself the more I had to stop. The things I couldn't say causing me to clam up for minutes on end. Fighting myself the entire time. I was assured that it was fine, that I could take all the time I needed. Lorrie eventually had to sit, but Carlisle stayed standing. Not seeming at all uncomfortable about standing for so long.

If I felt small before the questions began, that was nothing to how I felt while I answered this one. My voice reflected that, hardly making a sound when I spoke. I really didn't want to answer, but most of all, I didn't want to see the looks in their eyes when they heard what I had to say. Just knowing they were going to consider me too broken to bother with, or think I was just as weak as I felt.

I continued to glance Carlisle's way, though. Just to make sure he was there. The one person I looked for. The one person I absolutely needed to stay standing there. At least until I was finished speaking. Without him, there was no way I could have had the courage to do this. He was always there, returning my gaze each time I looked to him.

I'd managed to get passed the physical abuse description, fairly sure I'd covered everything in that area. At least most of it. I'd covered the starving me for almost a week at a time, I'd covered locking me in my room for days on end. I'd covered the reason exactly why I was so afraid of him, and why I reacted the way I had at what he'd shouted.

I explained how every chance he got, he'd beat me while threatening my life. The threats varied. I tried to list them all, and I kept my eyes down, trying not to pay attention to Charlie's horrified gaze.

"Um.. There were so many." I sighed quietly, "It's hard to remember them all."

"How often would he threaten you that way?" Charlie asked, his voice quiet.

"A lot." I mumbled, "Almost every day. Sometimes more than once a day if he was worried that I was going to tell someone."

There was a quiet pause, "And.. Have you ever been to a hospital or a place like that for any of your injuries?"

"No." I said, "I.. Don't think he's ever broken anything like an arm or anything, but I know once my ribs hurt for like three months after he kicked me pretty hard. I had a bruise there that just wouldn't heal. I remember it, because he was worried about it, and avoided hitting me there until the bruise faded. He made me show it to him almost every day, and he'd always cuss when it was still there." I ran my hands over the table top nervously, "Once it was gone, I kept hoping he'd do it again, just so I'd get the rest I got, but it didn't happen again. He didn't kick me as much after that. That's when he really started using the less damaging things like the belts and ropes."

"How old were you when that happened?" Charlie asked.

I frowned in thought, "Five? Six? I can't remember exactly." I paused, "No. I'd just turned six, because that was right after.." I shut myself up, "Uhm.." Charlie's eyes looked to mine, and I looked down immediately, "I just know it was right after I turned six."

There was more, much more to it, but I couldn't force myself to even bring it up. An hour had already passed, and if I could get away with not telling anyone about that part of it, then I'd take it. I thought for a few moments longer, before sighing.

"Um.." I murmured almost silently, "That's it."

"You're sure?" Charlie asked, "There isn't anything else?" His voice was almost hopeful. He looked as if he'd aged several years just sitting there listening to me speak as it was. I didn't want to waste any more of his time.

"Um.." I looked down, picking at my sweater, "Nope. Nothing else."

"Alright." He said, sighing and reaching forward, turning off the recorder. He flipped through the papers in front of him, "Now, this can be added to. So if you remember anything else, just let me know, and I can add it in." His voice sounded tight, emotional. I looked to Carlisle, noticing his gaze was deeply concerned now. I looked away again, another emotionally exhausted yawn escaping me. I was so tired already, but I knew there was still more to this day.

"I have just a few more things to ask you." I sighed heavily, resting my forehead on the table and Charlie chuckled sadly, "It's nothing hard to answer." I was quiet, listening to him sign some things, "I'm almost done here." I bit my lip, wanting to just cry.

"Can't we just be done?" I whimpered into the table.

"Almost, Leandra." He reassured, setting the papers to the side as I looked up, "I know how hard this is on you."

"You have no idea." I finally mumbled. My entire body was in so much pain for just sitting there, adjusting my sweater even hurt.

"Alright." He said, looking to me, "I need to know everything you can tell me about your father."

"My dad?" I asked, frowning, "Why do you need to know about him?"

"So we can try to contact him. To see if he's willing to take you in."

"He wouldn't be." I answered, "He left when I was three. As soon as Jack moved in, he split. I haven't seen or heard from him since."

"Do you know his name?"

"Uh.." I murmured, "Chris. Chris Thomas." I watched as he wrote it down, "I don't know where he lives or his age. Or anything like that. All I know is his name. I saw it on my birth certificate when I was snooping once."

"Jack adopted you?" Charlie asked, and I nodded.

"When I was four." I replied, "He just never changed the name on the certificate, or had another one, or something. I don't know how those things work." He nodded, writing again. I slowly reached up, tucking my hair behind my ear. Any faster, and I would have hurt even more, "Can we hurry this up? Sitting here is starting to really, really hurt." His eyes came up, frowning, "Normally it doesn't bother me, but normally I'm not sitting this still for this long."

"Yes." Charlie said, "Yes, we're finished here." I wasted no time in standing, whimpering as I did so.

"I'm going to stick around." Charlie murmured, "To take the evidence in at the same time as the report. The sooner we get this pushed through, the better."

"Evidence?" I asked, pausing mid-stretch.

"Physical proof of what he did." He answered, seeming distracted by signing his name at the bottom of each paper he'd written on, "It'll be gathered at the same time as Lorrie here looks you over. To make sure you're okay."

"I didn't know about that part." I mumbled, looking to Carlisle again, "I thought it was just to make sure I was okay."

"It'll be okay, Leandra." Charlie offered.

"The exam typically takes less than thirty minutes." Lorrie told me and I looked to her now, "I just need to look at any and all bruises you have. Scars, and things like that. Especially ones that he gave you." My heart sunk, "I'm also going to look at your vitals. Your height, weight, blood pressure.. Those things. I need to know if you're healthy, or if you need any type of special treatment to recover."

"You have to look at _all_ of them?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"I promise I won't keep you too long, sweety." She replied, standing. I eventually sighed, allowing her to take my hand. I looked back as we left the small room ahead of Charlie and Carlisle. Charlie spoke quietly to him, seeming deeply upset. The door eventually closed behind us, and I couldn't see him anymore.

She led me up the hall, pausing to talk to another nurse and grab a folder before continuing on. I wished Carlisle would come along. I trusted him, but I also understood that it was a nurse's job to look people over more than it was a doctor's. The doctor was only there to fix things that were wrong. Not give exams.

That, and Lorrie was a girl too. I had a feeling that had a lot to do with it as well.

Carlisle had stuck around this long, though. Hopefully he would stick around a little longer. I needed him to stick around so much more than even I knew.

I was led into a bigger exam room than what the high school had. She turned on the light and closed the door behind us.

"I only have a few health-related questions I'm going to be asking you through this, okay?" She asked, and I stepped hesitantly in after her.

"Um.." I mumbled, looking around the bright room, "Okay."

"Have a seat for a moment, Leandra." She offered, patting the padded exam table and sitting on a sliding seat. Crossing her legs, she opened a folder over her knee. I was feeling a little dazed by then, so I wasted no time in lifting myself up onto the table. Even with the foot-step below it, it was pretty high.

I soon found out why she told me to sit. It took several minutes for her to fill out what she needed to fill out. I listened to the buzz of the lights above us as she scribbled on the paper. She eventually sighed.

"Okay." She said, setting the folder to the side, "I want you to stand up, and remove your shoes." Doing as she asked, I felt so much shorter than her, having lost the inch or so my shoes provided. My socked feet getting quickly cold on the linoleum.

Taking my height, weight, blood pressure, pulse, and several blood samples, it was on to the more uncomfortable part of the exam. She requested that I take my sweater and jeans off. Just so she could get a good look at all of me. That bothered me more than I let on, but I grit my teeth and did as she requested.

I just wanted to get this over with. It was clear I had no choice in the matter, so I might as well cooperate instead of draw it on longer.

I lifted my sweater above my head just as she was pulling on gloves. Taking one look at my back, she gasped loudly, accidentally snapping the glove she was pulling on. Muttering a quiet, "Oh my goodness." Before recovering, and murmuring a quiet apology at her reaction.

That was a better reaction than I had expected, at least. I half expected her to run from the room screaming. I pulled my jeans off, and another gasp escaped her at the rest of me having the same black bruising.

She covered her mouth for a second, closing her eyes as a few involuntary tears escaped her eyes. A quiet, gentle sob left her, and I looked down. I let her gather herself, not pestering her. I understood her reaction. It was bad, and definitely not for the fainthearted. I only dealt with it because I had to.

"Sorry." I mumbled after a few of her sniffles, "I should have warned you."

"It's not your fault, sweetheart." She whimpered, "Please don't apologize.." Gently, she gripped my arm and turned me around, looking at my back first.

Minutes ticked by, and slowly, Lorrie looked over every inch of bruising on me. It was silent as she took in the damage done to me over not only the last couple of days, but the six years I'd lived with Jack.

I hissed quietly at the gentle touch along my back. Standing there in my underwear, I felt a little uncomfortable in front of her. Also hoping she didn't cry again. I felt horrible for making her cry. The welts and bruises were nearly done forming, some longer than the others when more of the belt had made contact with my skin. I was turned around, facing her now.

"When did you receive these, Leandra?" She asked, and thankfully, she'd seemed to have composed herself by then.

"Last night." I told her, "He was _so_ mad, and I ran from him. I know I shouldn't have done it, but I was just so scared. It probably wouldn't be this bad if I had just stayed."

"This is.. Unreal." She whispered, shaking her head.

Older bruises and scars mixed in with the welts, as her eyes took in the damage. Some of the welts had split the skin, but not too many of them. One on my stomach, and two on my back. They weren't deep, and didn't require any stitches. She cleaned them, though, which stung at first, but I was able to deal with it. Only drawing a quiet whine of pain from me, and a heavy apology from her. I held my arms up as she instructed I do, so she could inspect the welts on my sides and along my ribs.

She snapped a few pictures of the wounds. Making sure to document each and every mark she found on my skin.

"Leandra, this is important." She said quietly once she was finished with that. I turned to look at her, "Did he touch you anywhere?" I blushed, looking away. I knew what she was asking. She wanted to know if I was still a virgin. She wanted to know if he'd done anything worse to me than beat me. I felt ashamed to admit that he had, which was the only reason I hesitated. The bit of the abuse that I'd left out. She wanted to know about it.

I stood there, looking down and she waited about a minute before asking again.

"I wish you hadn't of asked that." I admitted, looking at my hands.

"I have to, sweetheart." She replied, "Did he?" I sighed again.

"Yes.." I murmured, and she almost gave the same reaction as she had when she first saw me. She had better control this time, though, and only had to close her eyes briefly. She sighed as well in sadness.

She requested I let her do an exam on me. I hesitantly agreed. Doing whatever I could to make this go faster, it went somewhat smoothly. As uncomfortable as it was, she spoke to me the entire time, which only took just over five minutes.

I was helped down off the table, and handed a small pile of clothing. They weren't my clothes, which confused me for a moment, until I realized these clothes were better.

Lorrie helped me dress, and I felt better now that I was wearing something. These were new clothes, or at least, new to me. In much better shape than my old clothes, and highly more comfortable.

A light purple, long-sleeved shirt, and light blue jean overalls. Even almost brand new white tennis shoes. Just wearing new clothes, I started to feel a lot better. Like a new kid. Maybe this whole situation wasn't so bad. Embarrassingly, my stomach growled, gaining her attention.

"What are you going to do with my old clothes?" I asked, changing the subject as I snapped the second strap into place. I liked these clothes. They were slightly baggy, but not overly so, and had no holes in them that weren't meant to be there. They were made for a taller kid, so they bunched a little at my shoes.

"They'll be taken in for evidence." She told me, "With allegations this serious, we don't want anything to go unnoticed." I nodded, letting her know I understood.

"Can I keep these clothes?" I asked, looking up, "I don't have any clothes this nice at home."

"Of course, sweety." She replied quietly, "They're yours now."

I was starting to feel tired. With everything going on at once, I knew I wouldn't be long for bed. Wherever that bed might sit. Gently, she placed a hand on my back, and led me out of the room. We stepped out, and I smiled a little at the sight of Carlisle waiting there. A relief washed over me, as I was afraid he'd forgotten about me while we were in there. I made my way over to a row of chairs outside the exam room obediently, sitting down with a quiet sigh.

She and Carlisle spoke quietly to the side for a moment, too quietly for me to hear. I knew what she was telling him. She was telling him about how hurt I was. How I'd made her cry. I really should have warned her, but I honestly thought she'd expected that. She'd been sitting right there with me when I told Charlie about how bad the beatings got. Then I thought about it. Seeing it was sometimes a whole lot worse than hearing about it.

"You're sure she has no other family to take her in right away?" Lorrie asked Carlisle when I could hear her, looking at me, "No one who truly cares and understands her situation? I'd hate to think of her going through this alone, because of lack of trust. She's scared enough."

He didn't reply at first, just watched me as I looked down. I didn't want that either. I didn't want to go somewhere I didn't know anyone. I didn't want to be alone again. Especially after being alone for the passed six years.

"I may be able to do something about those worries, Lorrie." He eventually replied, "Please get her something to eat, but please. Be careful of the portion. Starvation can't be fixed overnight."

"Of course." Lorrie replied, puzzled. She and I watched as he walked away. I hoped he wasn't leaving for good. I hoped I'd see him again. Lorrie sighed and stepped over to me.

"Come with me, sweety." She said, "I'll get you something to eat." I hopped up immediately, taking her hand willingly. Before we could go anywhere, I looked up at Charlie's approach.

"I'll be off now." He sighed, kneeling in front of me and taking my hand, "I just wanted to say goodbye to you. I'll see you again, but for today, just rest, okay?" I nodded, sighing as well.

"No promises." I told him.

"You'll be okay. Just fine." I tried to listen to him, to believe him, but I looked down. The only step left was being taken to a foster home. I didn't know where I would end up, and that worried me. The worry settled uncomfortably in my stomach, and I couldn't help the tears that welled in my eyes once more. Charlie's smile grew sad, understanding.

After a brief hug, and more attempts at reassurance, he stood and left. Lorrie took my hand again, and led me up the hall, rounded the corner, and into a room to the side. It was a brighter room than the one that I'd sat in with Charlie. Answering his questions. This was a lounge, it looked like. A couch sitting against the far wall, with a filing cabinet against the far right end. A round table sat with six padded chairs situated around it.

I was led to the table, and I sat gently.

"I'll be right back." She assured me, "I'll get you something to eat." I watched her walk away, closing the door behind her. I didn't have the energy to wander off, so she didn't have to worry about that. I laid my head on the table, closing my eyes. Folding my arms around it. Just closing my eyes helped their tiredness. It felt so indescribably relieving just to rest. I didn't get the chance to fall asleep, though, which I was a little disappointed at. Lorrie had come back too soon for that to happen.

When Lorrie returned, I looked up. Half afraid to believe I'd be fed, but when I saw she carried two plates instead of just one, I started to believe it. It was odd, being given new clothes and food in the same day. It was hard for me to process that.

It wasn't a lot, but it was more than I'd get at school. Much more, and plenty for me. Too much for me, but I ate it anyway. We sat in the lounge while I ate quickly. I didn't even know what it was that I ate, but it was incredible. The lounge was quiet, calm. Lorrie sat with me, keeping me quiet company as she ate a little more calmly. Despite how full I was getting, I made sure to finish it all.

After a moment of just sitting there, letting my food settle, which it didn't seem to be doing easily, the door opened. Carlisle stood there, a beautiful woman to his side. She had the same kind expression as Carlisle, but softer features. I met her eyes, and she offered a gentle smile to me in return.

I was slightly worried, wondering who this woman was. Was she the one that was going to take me to wherever I would live now? I fidgeted in my seat, watching as she crossed the room. She didn't seem like she worked for the state, but then again, what did I know? I didn't want to leave yet.

I suddenly dreaded leaving, afraid to go to some random strangers house. As scared as I was coming into this place, I now didn't want to leave it. I would have been just fine living right there in the hospital.

She slowly took the seat to my right, seeming to study me a bit, but it didn't make me uncomfortable. I suddenly knew she was just as kind as Carlisle, but that didn't take my hesitation away. I still didn't know who she was.

**A/N: There we have it. Chapter four ready, and released for your reading pleasure. This one hasn't changed so much, but it's definitely different. I think you've noticed by now the lack of Carlisle's POV, and I want to know how this story is doing so far without it. Just curious what my readers think.  
I might be pushing the next couple of chapters out pretty quickly, as I have yet to finish chapter eight, and need to get those done before next week.  
Next week, the hubby, the chihuahua, and I will begin a two week road trip to California to visit his family, which I'm entirely excited for (!.!.!). I want to at least finish this story before we leave, as I don't know when I'll have the chance to update while I'm gone. Cross your fingers I don't slack off like I have been. (;  
Anyhoo. THANK YOU to my reviewers. I absolutely love you guys! In a totally friend-y/Non-creepy way. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Leandra," Carlisle said, noticing my apprehensive look, "This is Esme. My wife."

"N-Nice to meet you." I murmured, trying to calm down. It was just his wife. Esme gave me a small smile, and hesitantly, I returned it. Carlisle followed her in, watching us.

I didn't know how many more bouts of nervousness I could take today. My stomach began to hurt, and I frowned a little, rubbing it as I looked down.

Her eyes were every bit as kind as Carlisle's were, if not even more so. It seemed only too easy to feel drawn to her. The way she spoke, the soft smiles comforted me more than I had been the entire time here. Even with Carlisle being near by. She was just so warm, inviting. I was taken with her incredibly quickly.

She introduced herself, despite Carlisle introducing her already. Offering her hand, which I took gently. Her hand was as cold as his, and I wondered how cold it was outside. Lorrie eventually had to get back to work, making sure I was alright with Esme's company before making a quick escape. Carlisle eventually left the room as well, leaving Esme and I to talk.

She asked me questions quietly, prompting me to talk to her without asking anything too personal.

"So Leandra." She said gently, "What's your favorite food?"

"All of it." I replied easily and she laughed gently. God, even her laugh was so warm. I prompted a small, nervous smile of my own. Just as I had with Alice, I hated the idea of never seeing her again, "I don't have a favorite. If it's in front of me, I'll eat it." Though, at the moment, my stomach continued to ache, and nothing sounded appetizing. I'd probably eaten too much too fast, and I realized that was what Carlisle was warning Lorrie about.

"Carlisle told me." She murmured, her smile softening, turning more sad, "He let me know what you've been through. Honey, I want you to know how brave I think you are." I looked down. My stomach started to tumble worse, just thinking about the uncertainty in front of me. I whimpered quietly, fidgeting a little. I might have eaten too quickly. Too much food hitting my too empty stomach too quickly was bound to cause a too uncomfortable reaction. Thinking she upset me, she frowned in concern, "I'm sorry, but trust me. There is a good reason he told me."

"No.." I shook my head, "That's not it.." I sat there for maybe five seconds longer, debating. Was I going to lose it? Or was I going to get to keep it? Another second passed, before it became painfully clear. Nope.

I gave a whimper, darting up, and racing across the room. Throwing open the door and flying up the hall as fast as I could, I passed Carlisle and another woman as they stood talking in the hall.

Before the door had even closed, I fell beside the toilet in the first stall and emptied the contents of my stomach quickly. Cursing internally, I felt guilt take the place of the food I'd just lost. I whimpered at the feeling of the guilt now sitting heavily in my stomach. It really didn't take long, hardly thirty seconds before my stomach was done rejecting everything that I'd just eaten. Kneeling back once I was sure I was done, I gasped for breath. My stomach hurt now, the nausea no longer an issue. Just an ache that I wasn't used to having.

I thoroughly rinsed my mouth out, and left the bathroom slowly, preparing myself to apologize heavily to Carlisle. Hoping he was still outside in the hall. My eyes landed on the large group that had somehow formed while I was in there, widening. Of course, I recognized Edward and Alice, and I'd seen the others before as well, but I was still intimidated by the way they all looked at me at once.

"That's the kid that got in the fight at school." The big one laughed, "I heard all about it." Despite his friendly tone, a blush came to my cheeks, and I was suddenly humiliated. Not to mention the fact that his voice was as big as he was. Which was easily twice as big as I was. He was bigger than Jack, and that told me to be wary. Deciding not to test my bravery any more, I couldn't help myself as I ran off. Darting from the bathroom and heading straight up the hall once again. Straight for the lounge.

Rounding the corner into it, I made my way straight to the small couch against the wall. I chose the end sitting against a filing cabinet, curling into an upright ball on the cushion. My knees drawn up to my chest, my arms wrapped around my shins.

I was there alone for maybe thirty seconds, before the door opened again. I hid my eyes in my knees, whimpering quietly. I was just feeling way too overwhelmed, and I was having trouble dealing with everything. All the changes that had happened today had left my head spinning. I felt the cushion beside me gently dip, becoming occupied as someone sat down. Curiously, I glanced over, spotting Esme's gentle smile before hiding my eyes again.

"I didn't mean to." I finally said behind the shelter of my legs.

"Didn't mean to what, honey?" She asked quietly, concern in her soft voice.

"Throw up." I answered, "I didn't mean to." To my surprise, I had more tears left to give, and they chose that moment to come forward.

"Oh, Leandra." She murmured gently, "I promise it's okay. Nobody is upset with you about that." Not yet knowing I was crying. Soon, my silent sobs started to shake my cushion, alerting her. She gave an understanding sigh, scooting closer to me. Pulling my shaking, still curled form to her in a soft hug, she easily fit her arms around me. After a moment, I let my legs down, and she hugged me properly. Fresh tears still streaming down my face as I allowed it.

"You're overwhelmed." She murmured over my quiet cries, "It's easy to understand why. Just breathe, honey. It'll be okay soon. Nobody is upset with you, okay? Nobody." I was liking her more and more. Comforting me like a mother would. Something I never remembered ever getting. Her arms around me made me feel like I wasn't alone. Just for a moment.

Unable to help myself, I returned the hug, holding tight to her as she held me.

As much as I wanted to keep hugging her, I eventually had to pull away with a quiet, "Ow." The position I'd been in was beginning to really hurt. Esme's hand gently came up and smoothed my hair from my face, and I looked up at her.

"No one out there will hurt you." She said, seeming to sense my concern over the big guy, "I'd really love it if you'd go back out to meet them."

"I know Alice." I mumbled quietly around my tears, "And I know Edward. I met them on the field trip. I don't know the others, though. The big one scares me." I'd calmed down enough. Without me even realizing it.

"That's Emmett." She told me gently, "And he's a teddy bear." That reminded me. There was something I'd left at home that I refused to leave there. In all of the activity today, I'd forgotten about it.

I looked up at her, about to ask when she spoke again, "He'd never raise a hand to you."

"All I have to do is see them?" I asked uncertainly after a moment.

"That's all." She agreed, and I took a deep breath as I stood. Giving me a smile, she stood as well and took my hand softly in hers. Leading me from the room, and up the hall. I paused once I saw the large group still standing there. I'd gained their attention, my eyes on the big guy. Emmett. My heart pounded, but when he only gave me a smile, it slowed only a bit.

"I promise you, sweety. You don't need to be shy." Esme murmured to me. I wasn't being shy. I was afraid. Emmett could squish me with no effort. My stomach hurt again, but I knew I wouldn't throw up again. I watched as Edward stepped forward this time. I knew him, so it was acceptable.

"Hi again." He told me, and I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Hi." I sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to see if you were alright." He replied, "After that fight." I looked down. I wasn't proud of it.

"I'm fine." I muttered, "I know it didn't look it, but I had it handled. I warned her, though. If there's one thing I know, it's how to deliver a beating." I ignored a quiet chuckle from the group behind him. It wasn't an amused chuckle. It was more of a proud one. A smack followed it.

"I saw." Edward continued, "And I can't say as I approved."

"I know." I murmured, "I just keep messing up, huh?"

"I guess I'm sort of glad you did." He said.

"Why?" I asked, confused, "I shouldn't have done it."

"Because of that fight, you got the help you needed." He reasoned.

"True." I sighed, looking down, "But I don't get why everyone else is here."

"They're all here to see you." That didn't make any sense to me. I frowned in confusion, so he laughed a little, "That's all my family. My two brothers, Emmett and Jasper, and my two sisters, Alice and Rosalie. Adopted, of course." I watched them wave my way softly in greeting, "And you know Esme." He smiled a little, noticing that I still held her hand. Edward looked to Carlisle, and he nodded before Edward looked to me again, "And they're here, actually, to meet you."

"Why?" I asked, still confused.

"Because if all goes right, you'll be coming to stay with us for a little bit."

My eyes widened as I processed what he was saying. If I was going to stay with them, then I wouldn't wind up in some strangers house. As soon as I took that in, the uncertainty in front of me vanished. Lightening the day immensely, and suddenly, a large weight lifted off of me. I was, however, hesitant to believe it.

"Wait.." I murmured, trying to make certain what he was telling me, "I won't be going to the state?"

"If all goes correctly, no. You won't." He said gently, "We thought about it, and thought you were much better off with us."

"I won't have to go to some random person's house?" I asked almost breathlessly. He smiled again, shaking his head in answer.

I looked up at Esme, and she returned my gaze, smiling. That was the reason she was talking about. The reason Carlisle had filled her in. It didn't make sense. It didn't sit right in my mind. Why would they want someone like me? Why would they want my problems? I felt a little dizzy, asking her silent questions with my eyes. I couldn't speak at first.

She reassured me with her eyes, seeming as if she knew exactly what I was wanting to say. She softly smoothed my hair back, and I looked to Carlisle next. The one that had truly come through for me. He'd been there when nobody else would have been. It was because of him that I no longer had to die to find a way out. He offered me everything I never would have gotten, had he taken my no for an answer. What he was offering was so far beyond anything I could ever begin to express my thanks for or begin to repay. He was offering not only a change, but support while it came.

I slowly made my way to him, fiddling with my fingers uncertainly. I glanced to the rest of the family as they watched me as well, smiling like they'd won the lottery. I looked up at Carlisle, uncertainty in my eyes. Slowly, he kneeled to be on my level, a soft, sure smile on his face.

"Are you _sure_?" I found myself asking quietly. Breathlessly. I wasn't sure if he realized exactly what it was he was offering me. As much as I didn't want him to change his mind, I needed to be sure that he was sure.

"I'm positive, Leandra." He replied, taking my hand in his, "Believe me, I know. I know what a surprise this is, and I hope it's a good one. We've all agreed that the best place for you would be with us, but you're the last one I must ask. Would this be something you want?" I was quiet for a moment, looking to the others again, "This would only be temporary, of course." I looked back to him, meeting his eyes again, "Just until Charlie can find your father, but until then, I need to know if you'd be comfortable coming home with us." Was he nuts?

"Yeah." I laughed incredulously, and he smiled, "I'd.. I think I'd be more than comfortable with it."

"Then I'll do my best to make it happen." He replied. I couldn't help hugging him again, hoping he didn't think I was too clingy. I listened to Edward stand up, speaking quietly with Esme behind me.

"Thank you." I told him, pulling back, "You won't be sorry." He laughed quietly.

"I don't doubt it." He told me.

"And I'm sorry." I said, looking down.

"For what?" He asked, surprised.

"Throwing up." I said, keeping my eyes on the floor, "Esme said you weren't mad, but I had to say it anyway. Just in case. I think I ate too fast."

"That just means we'll have to try something a little less filling, and make sure you eat more slowly." He told me, understanding in his voice, "Going nearly three days without anything to eat will do that." I nodded as he stood.

"Three days?" Emmett asked, and I looked to him, "That wasn't in her- Ouch." Rosalie smacked him, muttering something quietly to him as he rubbed his arm. I frowned, not liking the sight.

"Guys." Edward spoke quietly, "If we could avoid the rough-play, it'd be appreciated." Grateful he said something, I sighed.

"I'm okay, Leandra." Emmett laughed, "She hits like a girl." I found myself cracking a smile at his words, and the look she gave him. That reminded me again. I looked up at Carlisle again.

"Um.." I mumbled, suddenly feeling awkward, "Can I ask a favor? A.. Another favor, I mean."

"Of course."

I glanced to the group, watching as they dispersed, now talking amongst themselves, "There's something at my house. Something I don't want to leave there. I was wondering if I could.. Maybe go and get it?"

"I don't know if it'd be good for you to return." He replied, "Why don't I just have someone else get it for you?"

I didn't want to argue, but it was something I really wanted to have with me. I didn't like leaving it for too long. I stayed quiet, unsure what to do. Do I say no and insist? Do I just agree? Would arguing make him change his mind? I didn't know what to do.

"That bothers you, doesn't it?" He asked and I looked back up, "It must mean a lot to you."

"It's really the only thing I can't walk away from." I admitted quietly, "It wouldn't take very long. Five minutes. Less. I promise." He sighed quietly, and I instantly looked down again, "I-I mean, I.. Guess I could let someone else get it, but.. They'd have to be really careful getting it, though."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Carlisle." Esme commented, coming to my side, "Thirty minutes away from the hospital won't hurt."

"Alright." Carlisle finally said, "I'll take you. Are you positive this is what you want?" I looked up, nodding, "Okay. But we need to be back here before four. Can you agree to that?" I nodded again.

"Before four." I promised, "I swear."

"I'll fill this out." Esme murmured, taking a paper from him. A warm smile on her face, "It'll be finished before you two get back."

"I'll need to find her a jacket." Carlisle said vaguely.

"Here." I looked to Alice who shed hers, "She can borrow mine." She offered it to me, a smile on her face.

"Are you sure?" I asked, "I don't want you to get cold."

"Nah." She waved her hand, "Go ahead."

"Okay.." I murmured, taking it slowly from her, "Thank you." Of course, I was swimming in it, but it fit better than Rosalie's or Esme's would have. It came down almost to my knees, and the sleeves overtook my hands. Alice's beaming smile as she rolled up the sleeves a bit told me I'd probably be getting a lot of her hand-me-downs. I hoped they weren't anything too girly.

We left the hospital after Carlisle spoke with a few of the nurses, letting them know he was stepping out for a bit. They agreed, letting him know they'd call him if anything came up. We stepped across the parking lot, and I stayed beside him. Without the weight of the unknown sitting on me, I found I could easily deal with whatever came next. I already been humilated in every way today, so anything else felt easy to deal with.

I let him lead me in the right direction, heading straight for the most expensive car I'd ever seen. Shiny, and black as I'd ever seen the color.

"Whoa." I muttered, watching as he pulled the passenger door open for me. He smiled, seeming amused as he waited for me to climb in before gently closing the door behind me. He climbed in with a sigh, starting up the car. It was also quieter than I'd ever heard a car be.

"I've never seen anything this nice." I admitted, looking at him, "Like.. Ever."

"I'm glad you approve." He chuckled, pulling out of the parking lot. I nodded, and watched out of the dark tinted windows, looking up at the sky. The clouds seemed puffier than usual, so I knew we were in for a lot of rain.

"It's kind of confusing getting there." I commented about ten minutes later, "So go slow, okay?"

"Okay." He agreed. He slowed when we got into town. We passed the elementary school, and I looked back at it. Noticing the kids were just now getting let out.

"Okay." I said, carefully sitting straighter in my seat, "It's this left coming up. I always walked to school, so I could guide you with my eyes shut." Taking my direction, he took the turn carefully, leaving pavement behind and entering dirt road.

"Once you go down a ways, there's a road that goes both ways. You go left on that one, and the.. Fifth right is ours. There's one after that, but that guy's creepy." I paused, waiting for him to take the left, "The guy that lives passed the third left has a dog, so be careful. I've never seen it, but I hear it barking all the time, and I know it chases cars." He slowed at that, watching carefully, "I'm glad it doesn't chase people, otherwise walking to school would have been pretty hard to do."

We passed the dog's drive, and no dog came out. As I was rambling, I noticed we were coming closer. I took a heavy breath, sighing. Trying to hide the fact that I was nervous, I continued to ramble.

"I've never been bitten by anything, thankfully." I murmured, my voice quiet now, watching out the window, "Maybe a mosquito, but no dogs or raccoons or anything like that."

"You walked that far?" Carlisle asked, taking the turn onto our short drive.

"Every week day. Twice a day." I mumbled, looking forward now, "That's how I got to school today." He was quiet now, slowing even more as the trees on either side of the road thinned, and opened into our "yard".

There wasn't much to my mother's trailer home, aside from making those who looked at it want to turn around. It wasn't much different than the other houses in the area, only a few notches lower than them.

He pulled to a stop, staring at the place with horrified dread in his eyes.

"Welcome home." I muttered, staring at the place as well.

"Are you sure you want to go back in there, Leandra?" He asked gently, looking to me now.

"I can do it." I said, "It's just five minutes. Uh.." I turned, looking at him, "You can stay here." I offered, "You probably don't want to go inside. I'll be right back out."

"I'll be alright, Leandra." He assured me, removing his seat belt.

"Okay." I sighed, removing mine as well. We stepped out, and darted through the slight drizzling rain to the porch. Standing under the overhang, I tried the knob and sighed. Smacking the door, "Damn. They locked it."

"Let's go back then." He said, obviously trying to keep me from going inside.

"One second." I told him, jogging back down the steps and rounding the porch to the side window. Reaching up, I placed my palms flat against the pane and pushed upwards, nodding once it slid open. I grabbed a stick I often used to keep the window open in situations just like this and placed it in the track. Before he could say anything, I jumped up, grabbed onto the sill and pushed myself up. Throwing myself in through the window, I landed on the carpeted floor, cursing quietly in discomfort. I quickly left the room, and made my way to the front door and opened it for him.

"Sorry." I panted, "Come on in." I waved him in, cringing at what I knew he thought of the place. I knew he was going to change his mind after seeing where I'd come from. He looked around and I wanted to tell him not to, but I kept my mouth shut. He didn't say anything, which gave me a little bit of hope, "Um.. I'm sorry it's not so clean. I've been a little busy." It was so strange, having him standing there. Unsure what to do, I just stood there, looking around at all I should be cleaning.

"Leandra?" I jumped a little at his voice, and I looked up at him, "Where is this object that you need to get?"

"Oh." I shook my head, snapping out of my thoughts, "Yeah. It's.. It's in my room. I'll be right back." I started off, but instantly heard him following. I paused outside my bedroom door, my hand resting on the knob, "You probably don't want to see in here." I tried warning him, but he only patted my shoulder gently. I sighed and shrugged lightly. After a brief struggle with the door, I managed to open it. Exposing him to what my bedroom would say to him. He slowly stepped in behind me, looking around with an even more horrified expression.

I knew he was taking in all of the blood stains that were visible on the walls and on the carpet. It was normal to me, however, and I found I ignored it a lot easier than I knew he, or the investigators, did.

I only had one object in mind now, though, as I crossed the room to my bed. There was no sheet on the mattress, only a thin, itchy wool blanket. Something I'd had for practically my entire life. That wasn't what I was after.

"This is why they needed to be careful. Watch out." I mumbled, gaining his attention. I fluffed the blanket, knowing I'd find one of Jack's possessions. And there it was. It hit the metal bars at the foot of the bed with a loud clank, and I fished it out carefully. Tossing it to the side, it hit the floor and rolled toward the dresser. The blade gleaming in the light coming from the window, "I hate it when he leaves that here."

Carlisle had yet to say a word since stepping into the room, so I knew I had to hurry. Before he changed his mind. I crawled onto the bed, kneeling in the center of the naked mattress. The springs of the bed protested quietly at my slight weight as I crawled forward and stuck my hand into the corner, between the mattress and the wall. Almost to the point of falling onto the floor underneath the bed, it hung there. Seeming to cling on for dear life, it never seemed to fall. No matter how long I left it there. I pulled it up, and brought it to me.

The object I most wanted to get, the one thing I couldn't leave behind was an old teddy bear. This teddy bear had been given to me by my dad before he left. It was the one remaining thing I had of him. The only thing I had left to remind me that he was real. I explained that to Carlisle, fluffing the bear's fur gently with my hand. Being stuffed there for so long, it had gotten flat over the years.

"Jack would burn it if he knew I still had it." I mumbled, continuing to kneel there, "So I had to keep it hidden." After a minute, I quickly climbed back off the bed, the springs protesting again as carefully crawled backwards. Knowing this was the only thing I had besides torn clothes, I looked around. My eyes fell onto the floor, where I laid just the night before, staring at the ceiling.

"Um.." I mumbled, my eyes still on the floor, "This is it. I don't have anything else." I sighed, looking around the room one last time.

He seemed more than ready to leave, and I followed more slowly from the room, closing the door quietly behind myself.

"I know why you didn't want me to come back here." I murmured, pausing in the living room. He paused as well, looking back at me, "Because I remember so much here. I've lived in this house my entire life." I paused, looking around, "It's almost scary to leave it."

He gave me a soft, comforting smile before reaching out and taking my hand.

"You won't ever have to come back here." He told me, "You're sure this is all you need?" I laughed a little.

"Not unless you're willing to look away for five minutes." I murmured, looking to the coffee table. More specifically, the new pack of cigarettes that sat on the coffee table.

"I think that would be the opposite of helpful right now." He said, frowning.

"I know." I nodded, "I was kidding. And I promised Edward I wouldn't. Even if Jack got called anyway." I sighed as he led me toward the door.

"Carlisle?" I asked, as we stood on the porch for a moment, "Where's my mom?"

"She's on her way to a special treatment facility in Seattle." He replied, "There, she'll get the help she needs."

"Oh." I nodded, looking down, "Okay." I followed him from the porch, sprinting back through the harder falling rain to the car. Despite the large drops falling on him, he walked me around the car and opened the door for me again.

I thought of how different this was than going anywhere with Jack. It didn't happen often, but sometimes, I'd have to go along with him somewhere. He'd always climb in first, before reaching over and unlocking the door for me. When I took too long trying to get into the tall truck, he'd reach over and grab a fist full of my shirt and yank me up. Throwing me between the two front seats, onto the bench backseat. Grumbling the entire time how useless I was.

I was seven the last time that happened.

"Leandra?" Carlisle spoke, "Are you okay?"

I shook my head, bringing myself out of those memories, and climbed into the car. He closed the door gently behind me.

"Sorry." I murmured once he was in the car as well, "Just remembering stuff." I pulled the seat belt across me, quietly snapping it into place.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently, starting up the car.

"It's nothing.. Really that bad." I said, looking down at the bear in my lap, "I'm just not used to being taken care of like that. Or.. At all."

"That'll change." He replied, and I smiled slightly down at the bear.

"And thank you." I murmured, glancing over at him, lifting the bear a little, "I know it's stupid, but I couldn't leave it. It's all I have left."

"It's not stupid at all, Leandra." He assured me, "It never was. It means a lot to you, so it's important enough to retrieve."

I smiled a little, watching out the window as we left the house behind. We passed the drive with the dog, without it coming out. I briefly hoped nothing happened to it, a yawn overtaking me. I was exhausted. Completely wiped out. I wished the ride was longer, just so I could get a brief nap in.

"Carlisle?" I asked, looking over at him, "Do you ever wonder about how things could be different?" I was still getting the hang of asking things, still afraid my answer would be a rough slap upside the head or across the face, so my voice was quiet. Blatantly hesitant.

"All the time." He told me, nodding.

"Okay. So I'm not weird then."

"Quite the contrary." He replied, "It's perfectly normal to wonder about things like that."

"I do it all the time." I said, laying my head back on the seat, "Mostly wondering about how my life would be different if my mom hadn't ever met Jack. I don't know what happened back then, or how everything changed so much so fast. It's hard to remember anything before Jack."

"He's been in your life a long time." Carlisle commented, prompting me to speak even more.

"Too long." I sighed, "Sometimes, I wonder what would have happened if I'd never been born." My voice was thoughtful as I watched out the window, "Probably nothing different. Except I wouldn't have been around for him to hit. Would my mom have hated my dad? I barely remember him, but I don't even know if those memories are real. I think most of them are dreams I had of him. Wondering what he'd be like, or what he looked like." I paused, Carlisle listening closely, "I used to get sad when I thought about him. Now I just get mad."

"Why do you get mad?" He asked, prompting me further.

"Because he left." I mumbled, "Aren't dads supposed to protect their daughters? He didn't. The one for-sure memory I have of him, I don't even remember his face. I remember my mom carrying me away. I remember crying so much, but I know it wasn't her I wanted. I remember being confused. I think I knew then that that was the last time I'd see him." I paused for a breath, "I think I hate him. I don't even know why I hold onto this." I fluffed the bear again, sighing softly.

As easy as it was to talk to Alice, I found it twice as easy to talk to Carlisle. Things I never expected to tell anyone else, things about me, I found I could tell him easily.

Half way back to the hospital, I looked at the clock. It was only 3:35pm, so I knew we'd make it with at least fifteen minutes to spare. This day was just dragging on and on.

Laying my head against the window lightly, I blinked tiredly out the window, sighing quietly. I vaguely noticed Carlisle glance at me, but didn't react.

"When we get there," He finally spoke, and I looked to him, letting him know he had my attention, "I'll need to see what room they've put you in. You'll be spending the night there. Mostly for observation." I nodded. Not caring at all what room it was, as long as there was a bed in it. Hell, I'd have slept on the floor at that point. Hardly having gotten any sleep the night before, if at all, then surviving the day so far without a nap was killing me.

We arrived not long after, and I tucked the bear securely under my arm, crossing the parking lot again with Carlisle. Yawning deeply once more. We stepped through the doors, heading straight for the elevators this time. I found that the hospital wasn't nearly as ominous now that I had gotten everything out of the way.

I hardly felt the pressure anymore. Knowing I had done my part, knowing I was safe as long as Carlisle was there. Just by being there, he gave me a sense of security I'd never had before. That was probably why I felt so attached to him, and found it easy to talk to him, I decided.

Esme met us as soon as we stepped out of the elevator, smiling sweetly at us. I noticed her glance at what was still tucked safely under my arm, her eyes softening.

Carlisle looked to Esme, "Would you mind too much taking her to the lounge to wait?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind." Esme replied, giving him a quick kiss, and taking my hand gently in hers, "The application is sitting on your desk. Completed, and only waiting to be handed in."

"Thank you, love." He replied, giving her a smile.

"The others are at home. They'll be by later when she's settled in, and things start to calm down." Carlisle nodded, "Alice first, no doubt, with an outfit or two." I wasn't paying much attention to them talking to each other, remembering that there was a couch in the lounge, and it was calling my name.

By the time we started off, I nearly ran for it, but didn't have the energy to. I let Esme lead me through the door.

Not wanting to be rude, I didn't head straight for it. I stood there, looking around.

"Here, honey." She murmured, "I'll be right back. I'll get you a book or magazine to look at while we wait." I nodded and she turned, leaving the room.

As soon as the door was closed, I made my way to the couch and sat. Carefully laying to the side, I curled into a ball facing the room. My feet against the end of the couch, my head near the middle cushion. Glancing to the clock, I noticed that it wasn't quite four o'clock. Blinking tiredly, I hardly noticed when my eyes closed. Just for a moment. Just like earlier. Just to rest them, to soothe the burn I felt in them.

I don't even know how long I'd been asleep for, but when I opened my eyes next, it was to Carlisle's quiet voice beside the couch. I hadn't heard what he said, but I realized then that somehow, I'd been moved without waking up. My head was resting in a lap, and I would have been very afraid, had a gentle hand not been smoothing my hair.

Instead, I just laid there. Still so incredibly tired, but knowing I couldn't sleep any longer. I looked to the clock again, and noticed it was just passed five o'clock, and that surprised me. I didn't know I'd been asleep for over an hour. It felt like only five minutes had passed.

Carlisle had noticed I was awake, despite how I didn't want to be, and he spoke to me now.

"Leandra, there is someone here to see you." He told me, "After that, you can rest." I yawned in response. Forcing myself to sit up, I bit back the whimper at the pain. I'd laid still too long, and I was feeling every second of it.

"Ow." I mumbled, sighing. I watched as he gave me a sad smile and turned, leaving the room. Probably to go and get whoever it was.

"After this, you can take a shower if you want." Esme told me, "Alice brought you some pajamas." My heart dropped slightly.

"Um.." I mumbled, "I'd rather not have to shower." I looked down, not looking forward to the cold water. I was warm, having fallen right to sleep in Alice's coat. The thought of any cold water hitting me made me shiver uncomfortably. I'd already been in enough pain today. I could really do without any more.

Watching the door closely, I smiled a little when Carlisle returned. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I held when an official looking woman walked through the door behind him, a gentle smile on her face. Her soft black hair falling gently over her shoulders. She had a kind face, one that seemed made to comfort someone. Her light brown eyes met mine and I looked down. Seeing the pity I was quickly learning to hate.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you, Leandra." She said quietly, "Especially since you probably want nothing more than to just rest."

"It's okay." I mumbled, watching as she made her way over to me. Tiredly leaning against Esme.

"I won't keep you too long, sweety. I'm just here to meet you. To get to know you a little, if that's alright?" She asked, smiling again. I nodded. Wasn't like I could tell her no, or to come back later. She pulled a chair up to the couch, sitting slowly. Carlisle stood beside her, watching. It comforted me that both he and Esme were there with me.

"So, Leandra." Mrs. Harrison said, opening a folder over her knee, "My name is Mrs. Harrison, and I'm the one that's been assigned to your case."

"From the state?" I asked quietly, trying to read what the file said.

"That's right." She said, smiling softly.

"I thought you wouldn't be needed?" I asked, frowning worriedly.

"In cases like these, there's always someone like me assigned to oversee it. Just to be sure you'll be comfortable in your new home." She said, "You'll probably be seeing me, or someone like me a few more times, just so I can evaluate you and how you're adjusting. It's nothing to worry about. It's just my job." I nodded, letting her know I understood. She gave me a soft smile and glanced down at the file in her lap.

She began with non-personal questions. Probably to ease me into trusting her. I answered most of her inquiries quietly, but some of them that were meant to be non-personal seemed too personal to me, and I couldn't force myself to answer.

She stayed while Carlisle brought me some food. Talking with her helped me eat slowly, holding myself back from swallowing everything whole. It was soup anyway, which seemed to sit easier in my stomach. Soothing it instead of making it hurt.

"I hear you got into a fight today at school." She said, fiddling with her pen, "Tell me about it."

"I.. Don't know why I did it." I mumbled, frowning at remembering, "I shouldn't have. She didn't deserve it."

"I'm glad you realize that." Mrs. Harrison murmured, smiling in approval.

"She's always been mean to me, but that doesn't mean I had to hit her." I answered further, "I got tired of her always picking on me, and I just.. Hit her. I don't know what happened." Her eyes studied me for a moment before she nodded.

"Can you tell me what you two would always argue about?" She asked.

"She always made fun of me. For not having many clothes to wear, or about how I always had to wear make-up. I would insult her back, trying to hurt her feelings like she hurt mine."

"I see." She said, nodding, "Had you tried going to a teacher? Talking to them about it?"

"No." I replied, "I knew they'd do nothing about it. They hate me, you know. They all do."

"Now I don't believe that." She said, leaning forward interestedly, "What makes you say that?"

"Because." I mumbled, looking down. I hesitated for a moment before looking back up at her, "They never saw me." Her eyes softened in sadness, as did her posture, "I think they didn't see me on purpose. Nobody ever did. I think they just didn't want to deal with it. I didn't want to either, but I had to, so I guess I get why they wouldn't want to. It's a lot."

She kept her eyes down. Unable to form a response.

**A/N: Woo.. Finally got this one out. If there are any mistakes, please feel free to let me know. It's been a pretty long day. Not _quite_ as long as Leandra's here, but.. Long lol  
Chapter six, I do believe, has a new scene in it which I'm sure you'll all enjoy. It's short, but sweet. I'll have to go over it a bit, to make sure it fits, but I like it, so it stays.  
Anyhoo.. Yay for my reviewers! You guys are sooOoOoOoOoOo awesome! And also, a huge thanks to those that have followed/favorited this one as well. I can't believe I haven't mentioned that yet. Shame on me! Ack. Anyway, yes. Thank you, everyone!  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and you can probably look forward to chapter six being released soon. Unless you're reading this in the future. In which case, it's just beyond the 'next' button. (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

She seemed to compose herself after a minute, looking down at the folder in her lap. It was clear she didn't have a response to that. One wasn't needed.

After a moment, she sniffled slightly.

"Dr. Cullen was just telling me that you've been informed of their request to foster you?" I nodded, subconsciously curling the teddy bear tighter to myself, "How do you feel about that?"

She was asking me my opinion on this? I looked over and met Esme's eyes.

"I'd really like that." I said quietly, looking back up at Mrs. Harrison, "I don't want to go anywhere else."

"You're comfortable with Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?"

"I trust them." I murmured. I was getting worried, despite trying to stay calm, "Nobody else will see me like Carlisle did. I can already tell you that, because I've been waiting six years for someone to notice. If I go anywhere else, I'll be forgotten about. Or go to a worse place than I came from. If I can stay with Carlisle, then I know that nothing like that will ever happen." My tone gave away my worry, and Esme reached over, taking my hand in hers.

"It's okay, Leandra." Mrs. Harrison murmured, noting how upset I was becoming, "Looking over their application, I don't see anything that says it won't be approved. It looks like you'd be a perfect fit in their home." I sighed in relief, trying to calm my racing heart.

"Thank you." I murmured.

"I wanted to get your opinion on this, for this very reason." She said gently, "I want to make sure that I get the right decision made regarding you." I nodded, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, "Just breathe, sweetheart."

There was a heavy pause in the room as I regulated my breathing. I did not want to get too upset. I honestly wanted to keep the food that now sat comfortably in my stomach.

"The trial is in four weeks." Mrs. Harrison continued and my eyes came back up to hers, "You shouldn't need to be there, considering the evidence you allowed to be collected. Until then, he'll be held without bail. He's not going anywhere." I knew what that meant, though.

She was telling me that there was still a possibility of me having to see him again. I felt my breathing quicken again at just the thought of facing him ever again. I looked at her with wide eyes, disbelieving of what I was hearing. They shouldn't even be considering me having to be there.

"No, no, no.." I mumbled, shaking my head, "I can't be there. I can't ever, ever see him again."

"I think," Esme said softly, pulling me to her, "We should postpone this subject."

"Of course. My apologies." I whimpered, fighting back tears at her response.

"It's okay, Leandra." I looked over at Carlisle's voice. He knew. He knew the reason why I could never see him again. I whimpered quietly, but was otherwise quiet. Looking down, I still trembled gently.

"I think I've bothered her enough." She said sadly, giving me a apologetic smile, standing and shaking Carlisle's hand, "Dr. Cullen, I'll give you a call tomorrow. Probably somewhat early, given the urgency of the situation."

"Thank you." Carlisle replied, giving her a small nod.

She turned and looked at me, "It was very nice to meet you, Leandra, and I'm sorry I upset you. Get some rest, sweety."

"I'll try." I mumbled. I actually had no idea how possible that was now that she scared the living daylights out of me. I watched her leave the room, before looking up at Carlisle.

"I can't see him again." I continued, "Do you have any idea what he'll do?" Esme smoothed my hair reassuringly, but it didn't help calm my racing heart, "Carlisle, I don't wanna die."

"Leandra, you don't have to worry about that right now." He murmured, "I'm sure you won't have to be there. The only thing I want you to concentrate on right now, is getting better."

"You don't know what he's capable of.." I whimpered, shaking my head, "You don't know the things he can do. He could do anything he wanted. He always gets what he wants."

"Possibly not," He said, "But I do know what I can do to keep you safe." That made sense. I processed that, and I eventually sighed. I would just have to trust him, which I found easy to do. From the very start, he'd protected me from him. Maybe it would continue.

"Come on, sweety." Esme murmured beside me, "Let's get you to your room."

I nodded, and climbed off the couch stiffly, stretching and yawning. I let them lead me from the room, up the hall quite a ways. My hand in Esme's as Carlisle led the way. This floor was bigger than I'd realized. The windows in this part of the floor were large, allowing a lot of the late afternoon light in. Before we'd even reached the room, I spotted Alice and Jasper standing in the hallway talking to a nurse. Probably just being friendly while they waited.

"There they are." Alice smiled our way, "Leandra, your pajamas are folded on the bed. I wasn't sure what color you'd prefer, but I think you'll like them. I had a feeling the only thing that would really matter for tonight would be how soft they were, so I went with a light cotton." She continued on, but all I did was stare up at her, not really following. All I got was that she'd brought me something to wear to sleep that night. Jasper had come to her side while she spoke, and I looked to him next.

As she went on and on about this fabric, or that color, I'd started to become a little overwhelmed. Intimidated by the fact that I actually had no idea what she was talking about. I found it harder to breathe, like I was being smothered by her excitement. I liked Alice, but her hyper presence was a bit much for my already frazzled nerves. An hour of sleep had hardly soothed them, and it had started to show. I briefly glanced to Jasper standing beside her, trying to tell if I was the only one lost.

After a few seconds, though, that started to fade, and I grew more comfortable. I took a deep breath, sighing heavily.

"Leandra." I looked back at Esme's quiet voice, "Are you sure you don't want to take a shower before bed?" I looked down, thankful that Alice had finally stopped talking.

"I'm sure." I mumbled, "I don't think I can take that much pain right now. I'd rather just sleep before I have to go through that." A quiet pause followed that statement.

"I'm sure it won't hurt you, sweety." Esme replied after a moment, concerned.

"Cold water always hurts." I argued, sighing, "Even more when I have bruises." I was a little uncomfortable admitting that with Jasper there. I'd never spoken to him, and had no idea what kind of person he was. Concern crossed his features as it did Alice and Esme's. I had no idea why.

"He made you shower in cold water?" Esme asked, and I heard the frown in her voice.

"Isn't that how it's supposed to be?" I asked, looking over at her in honest confusion, "He told me I hadn't earned hot water yet."

"That's absolutely not how it's supposed to be." I looked over at Carlisle as he answered tensely, "Leandra, I think out of everyone, you've earned the use of hot water the most." I was suddenly intrigued. Honestly surprised, and heavily curious.

"You mean, I can use it?" I asked, hesitantly hopeful.

"Absolutely." Carlisle answered me and I smiled a little.

"Here, honey. Let me show you." Esme murmured, taking my hand and starting toward a room on the right.

"Carlisle." Jasper spoke, "A word?"

I looked back as Carlisle stepped to the side and Jasper spoke to him quietly. Deep concern etched on Jasper's face as he glanced to me. I looked forward again, letting Esme lead me inside the room. Alice had followed, sighing and shaking her head slightly in sadness.

"Here are your pajamas." She said, patting the pile of folded fabric on the end of the single bed in the room, "And your clothes for tomorrow." She pointed to the chair in the corner, holding more folded fabric. That surprised me. I thought I'd just wear these clothes again. I was beginning to see that there was so much I'd have to get used to.

"In here," Alice continued, heading across the room and through another door, "Is all you'll need for a shower. Soap, shampoo, stuff like that. I also had a feeling you might need these." She lifted a bottle of what looked like plain aspirin, "But only one at a time, okay?" I nodded, letting her know I understood. I reached out and lifted the bottle of shampoo, smiling a little at it. It was a very rare occasion when I could use the stuff. I normally didn't bother, not being able to stand the cold for very long.

Esme warned me to be careful how much hot water I used, as it could get really hot really quickly. That I could counter how hot the water was by turning more or less cold on. It was easier to do that.

I reached out my hand and touched the water falling from the shower, and flinched away at first, not expecting the temperature. Eventually, I smiled and replaced my hand, amazed. I'd not even attempted to use the hot water at school, too afraid I'd get into trouble for it, so this was completely new to me.

Alice and Esme eventually left, leaving me to my privacy. I stayed there for a minute, just letting my hand rest in the warmth. Okay, I told myself, this day hadn't been completely bad. Sure, it had it's uncomfortable and nerve-wracking moments, but this, the feeling of the warm water on my hand, completely made up for it.

Before stepping out of the bathroom once my shower was done, I decided to take one of the aspirin Alice provided. I hoped it would take even more of the pain away. What the warm water hadn't managed to take. The pajamas Alice had brought were extremely comfortable, quite effective in holding in the warmth I'd gotten from the water. I'd never, in all my life, felt so comfortable.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the foggy mirror, gently reaching up and wiping a bit of it away with my hand. I hardly recognized myself.

Wearing brand new pajamas, and cheeks slightly flushed with color, indicating I was finally warm. I already looked ten times better. I had a couple of new bruises on my cheeks and one on my upper forehead, and the fading scratches were still a light pink, but the contrast between looking at myself that morning, and looking at myself now was startling. The change already so drastic, it shocked me for a moment. Even my eyes seemed brighter, despite how tired I was. The clear green of them, for a moment, not plagued with desperate sadness.

I came out of the bathroom after spending a few minutes looking at myself, feeling ten times more tired than I had been when I went in. More than ready for this day to be over. Esme and Carlisle looked my way as I came out, Esme smiling at my exhaustion.

"Feel any better?" She asked gently as I made it to her.

I nodded, "Much, but I'm even more tired now." She smiled a little wider.

"Well, now, you can sleep. Just get some rest, sweetheart."

"Will you stay around?" I asked, looking up at her, "Just for a little while, in case I wake up."

"Of course." She answered softly, "As long as you need me to."

I smiled a little, appreciating it more than she knew. I sighed and looked to the bed situated in the corner of the room. Medical equipment settled beside it, but it was all turned off. I eyed it as I made my way over, smiling at the bear sitting upright in front of the pillows. I grabbed it as I climbed up, surprised at how soft this bed was. Compared to my one at home, it was the softest bed I'd ever sat on. This was much better than sleeping on the floor.

Esme stepped over as I pulled the blanket back, surprised again at the sheet on the bed.

"Warm water, soft bed, and a sheet?" I asked, looking up at Esme, "I feel spoiled." I laughed a little, crawling under the blanket.

"I'm glad." She finally replied, "You deserve it." I couldn't reply. A deep yawn escaping once I settled down, only wincing a little as the pressure against my back caused a small wave of pain to wash over me, "Go ahead and get some rest, sweety." Esme murmured to me, and I nodded.

I watched as she squeezed my hand gently and left the room, followed by Carlisle. The door closing quietly behind them. I laid awake for a moment, and I resisted the urge to call him back as I realized that I was now alone. I watched the fading evening light filter in through the window in the room, the curtain gently fluttering in the heat that was pushed into the room from the vent below it.

From what I could see from where I was, it was raining outside. I blinked tiredly, watching the droplets run down the window pane and thought of my mom. I wondered where she was, and what she was doing. She wasn't at the house, that much I knew, but where had she been taken? Some place in Seattle, but where?

I wondered what had happened to Jack. The unsettling thought creeping into my mind before I could stop it. I wondered where they'd taken him, and sincerely hoped I'd never have to see him again. I was in the very beginning stages of just learning what life could really be like. Living. Not just existing, as I had been before. I didn't want to die before I could truly learn what that was like.

Curling up on my side, my bear cuddled close to me again, I finally let my eyes close. Immediately falling off the edge of sleep, knowing I was allowed to this time.

Unfortunately, I dreamed. It wasn't a good dream, which I knew to expect. I was haunted, scarred by the blue of his eyes, sometimes shining in anger, or in this case, enjoyment at my cries. I hated his eyes, because the look in them was often how I could tell when I needed to run. When he was beyond pissed, or in a particularly sadistic mood at the time. Terrorizing me for as long as I could remember, he'd always found it entertaining to see what I would do to survive.

Running from him as fast as my feet would carry me.

Knowing running would get me into worse trouble, yet doing it anyway was one form striving for survival. My fruitless searches for a safe place to hide. Especially the look in his eyes the moment a plea for my life came from me, or tears started down my cheeks. He never grew tired of hearing those pleas or seeing those tears, and it showed every time. In his eyes.

No matter how often he'd warned me not to cry, no matter how often he warned me that he'd really give me something to cry about, I couldn't stop them. No matter how hard I tried, they always came.

My scars, the invisible ones, always showed most when my guard was down. The only time my guard was down, was as I slept.

Hearing the door open, I was instantly awake. Bolting upright, I looked around myself as I gasped quietly, drawing in a frightened breath. So suddenly silently crying.

It was dark in the room, and I couldn't see much except the shape of someone near the door, the light behind them in the hall blinding me a bit. Immediately I crawled backwards, towards the corner, tucking my legs beneath my chin tightly, as I did in the dream. My cries intensified, so much fear rolling through me. Instead of the silent tears, I was now crying heavily, unable to control myself.

"Please, please, please.." I sobbed quietly, more of a whisper, shaking my head. The light above my head turned on, and I cried harder, trying to calm down. It was just Carlisle.

"Easy, Leandra." He said quietly, walking over slowly, "It's okay." As he got closer, standing beside the bed, I kneeled up out of my curled position and wrapped my arms around him, clinging to him. He seemed surprised at first, before returning the hug.

"Please.." I sobbed again, squeezing my eyes shut.

"It's okay, Leandra." He murmured, sitting gently beside me and embracing me securely. It took a few minutes of looking around myself before I tried to calm down, knowing I was safe, knowing Jack wasn't coming into my room. I slowly began to calm down. Much faster than I normally did. Sniffling quietly, a handful of residual sobs left me, before I was quiet.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Carlisle murmured gently. Patience in his quiet voice. I shook my head, pulling away and looking up at him.

"No," I shook my head, "It wasn't your fault. I-I.." I looked down, "I guess it's just instinct by now. I was having a bad dream." I looked to my bare feet, moving them back and forth a little.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked quietly.

"The night visits started three years ago." I said, "But he's been.. That way since my mom moved him in. I was three." I looked up at him, his eyes were closed and he shook his head softly, "Sorry."

He looked at me, confused, "What ever for?"

"Telling you that." I said quietly, "I don't even like knowing, so why would I burden you with it?" I sighed, shaking my head, "I don't think sometimes."

"Leandra," I looked over at him, "Please never hesitate to tell me anything. I'm here to listen."

"You might get bored." I warned, smiling very slightly.

"Doubtful." He replied, shaking his head, "It helps, talking about it. And it helps me as well, you know."

"You?" I asked, frowning in confusion, "How would hearing all these horrible things help?"

"It tells me about you." He explained, "And it helps me decide what needs to be done, or prevented, to better treat you. For example, coming in at night seems to be something that needs to be done carefully in the future." That made sense.

I smiled slightly and nodded, looking down.

"How is my mom?" I asked quietly, looking over again.

"As well as can be expected." He said, "She's signed up for a 6 to 12 month program at the special treatment facility in Seattle. There, she'll get the help she needs to get better while you're being taken care of here."

I nodded and sighed, bringing my legs back up to my chest, perched on the edge of the bed.

"Carlisle," I murmured, "I don't want to go back to her."

"That's understandable, Leandra." He told me.

"I'll always think she'll forget about me again. I'll always be afraid." I paused, "I love her and everything, but just when I needed her, she ignored me like everyone else. Probably more than everyone else. I don't want to go back to her. It'll just happen again."

"Give it time." He said, "You have at least 6 months to make that decision."

I was quiet for a moment.

"Earlier, Mrs. Harrison said something about a trial.." I whispered, "What do I do if I have to be there?"

"Don't worry about that right now." He said gently.

"But I am." I murmured, "Carlisle, if I ever see him again, he'll kill me." I closed my eyes, "As long as I can remember, he's always told me that if I ever told anyone what he did, he'd slit my throat. He always said that if I ever told, no one would find me." I trembled, remembering, "And I know he'll find a way to kill me, Carlisle."

"Leandra, I promise." He said after a few seconds, "He won't ever, ever lay a hand on you again. Just as I told you before, I know what I can do to keep you safe. Everything in my power. You have nothing to be scared of, okay? We'll keep you safe." That made sense. Surprisingly, I felt better.

I nodded, kneeling up to hug him again. He returned the hug, before pulling back to look at me, "You don't need to worry about anything while I'm around. You just concentrate on healing, and I'll take care of you." I closed my eyes, nodding. Trying to hide the fact that I was crying again. Something about those words hit me. Impacted me more than I expected.

No one had ever said those words to me.

"Everything is okay now." He murmured quietly, "Go back to sleep." I nodded and turned back to the blankets, crawling under them, "You're safe here."

I realized, as I was settling into bed again, that I hung onto every word Carlisle told me. Without even realizing it. It came as a surprise to me, because I never realized just how much he meant to me. How much it meant that he was still there, offering to take me in. For no reason at all. It didn't make sense to me, and I was almost afraid to believe it, but I also knew not to question it out loud. I didn't want to change his mind.

I was so small compared to the both of them. I was so small compared to the rest of their adopted kids, and it would have been easy to just toss me aside. It would have been so easy to give me to the state, and be rid of me, yet they decided to keep me around. If only temporarily, I was still invited to be taken in. Given a place to go where I knew nothing would happen to me. I had nothing to give, to offer them in return, which made it all the more confusing.

Something in me told me that this man was trustworthy, and without my knowledge, or even consent, I'd already placed every bit of trust I had in him. Both he and Esme offered me comfort, something I'd never had before, and I found myself not the slightest bit hesitant to accept it. I eagerly accepted their comfort, even gratefully reaching for it.

I looked up at him from where I laid on my side, curling into the blanket again. He gave me a kind smile and stood. Heading toward the door, and turning off the light. He went to leave, but I spoke.

"Carlisle?" I asked quietly, and he turned looking at me, "Can.. You leave the door open? Just a little?" I'd never been one to be afraid of the dark, only what was _in_ the dark, yet here I was. Asking to have the door left open. Something I'd never done before.

"Of course." He answered quietly. Just as he said he would, the door was propped open, allowing the light from the hallway outside to shine in. Slicing through the darkness, and giving me somewhere to look for the light.

"Thank you." I murmured, settling deeper into the blanket. I let my eyes close again, now and then looking in the direction of the light before they closed for the last time, and I fell back to sleep.

I know I was woken up at least twice more that night, but I wasn't up for more than a few minutes before laying back down. When I opened my eyes in the morning, it was to Esme seated on the side of the bed. She smiled at me, and I yawned deeply, still pretty tired.

"I heard you had a pretty rough night." She said, and I sat up, nodding.

"Dreams." I murmured, "I have them a lot."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." She told me, sadness in her eyes and voice.

"It isn't your fault." I sighed. Looking to the door as it opened, Alice and Jasper made their way in. They must have heard us talking. Knowing I was awake. I gave a small smile, "Hey."

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked, sitting beside Esme on the bed.

"Kind of tired." I sighed, "But that's nothing new."

"How about physically?"

"Sore." I admitted, "Sometimes the healing part hurts just as much as getting hit." I looked down, sighing, "But that's nothing new, either."

"Well, those clothes shouldn't irritate the bruises too much, Leandra." She replied gently, "I made sure they were a little baggy, just so they wouldn't bind."

"Thank you." I said, mostly for dumbing down her clothing talk. A big change from the night before.

I was given a small breakfast, and allowed to get dressed. I knew today was going to be just as nerve-wracking as the day before, only because I was told I'd get to go home with them today. Which was, in fact, a big deal for me. Despite knowing that this was what I wanted, I was scared. Taking the next step was hard for me, but with Esme's hand to hold, it was just a little more bearable.

I was led inside the house after a moment to marvel at the size of their garage. I stepped inside, looking around warily. This house was far bigger than I had ever imagined. I guessed it made sense, with how many others lived here, but it still threw me off. I hadn't been prepared for this. It was hard for me to grasp the idea that I would be living here too. Having come from a small, three bedroom trailer house that was falling apart, and not having seen any homes this nice before, it amazed me and slightly intimidated me.

I was led to a bedroom on the first floor. The bedroom that would be mine while I stayed there. The third door down the hallway from the living room. This room was twice the size of the master bedroom at my mom's house. It was huge to me, as was the full sized bed in the room. Esme assured me that they'd switch the bed for a queen if I wanted, but I shook my head. It was plenty for me.

She told me that if I wanted anything done to the room, like the walls painted a different color or things like that, just let her know and it'd be done as soon as possible. I declined, letting her know the room was perfect just the way it was. It was clean, it had no blood stains or holes in the walls, and it was mine for however long I was here.

My first few days there, I'd carefully tried to avoid Emmett. He'd done nothing wrong. He spoke kindly to me, didn't even move too fast, but his size compared to mine scared me. I managed to do so for the rest of the week, until the weekend.

My first real introduction to Emmett, I was petrified. The weekend after I'd been brought home with them, Carlisle and Esme had to go in and sign some paperwork at the station, and speak to Charlie about what the next move was. Alice and Rosalie were off shopping, dragging Jasper with them, and Edward was with Bella, leaving me with Emmett, who'd volunteered to babysit.

No big deal, I told myself. I figured I'd just sit in my room all day. He usually let me have my space.

But when my stomach grumbled sometime around noon, I discovered the problem. I'd have to leave my room to eat at least. Just learning to eat again, I didn't want to ignore it. It made me uneasy to be hungry.

I opened my bedroom door silently, poking my head out and looking up the hall. Spotting Emmett sitting there in the living room, watching TV. I scurried from the room, silently making my way toward the kitchen. Looking behind me to see if I was about to be discovered, I looked to Emmett still seated on the couch. If he turned his head either direction, I'd be caught. I had to approach this differently. He seemed distracted, laughing quietly at something on TV, but I didn't want to risk it.

I ducked down behind the counter, crawling across the floor until I reached the pantry. I reached up for the knob, and opened it. Wincing when the hinges squeaked just a little. I crawled inside, and closed the door most of the way, reaching for the bag of pretzels on the bottom shelf. I cursed whoever made bags like this so loud to open. I curled around it, trying to muffle the sound while pulling handfuls out at a time.

I instantly stopped crunching as I heard him call my name. Freezing with my mouth full, I quickly stood and turned, and put the bag back on the shelf. Stuffing whatever was left in my hands in my mouth and chewing as fast as I could, nearly choking. The door opened behind me, and I froze again, spinning with my hands behind my back.

"And here I was thinking we had a mouse problem." Emmett said, smiling and shaking his head a little. The expression on my face must have been amusing, because he laughed a little, "You look like a little chipmunk. Finish what you're eating, and come on out." Doing as he said, I slowly stepped passed him after clearing my mouth, my head lowered defensively. He gently shut the door behind me.

"You're not in any trouble." He assured me quietly, and I looked back at him. Still unsure, "I just think you would like more than just pretzels for lunch. Esme would skin me if she knew I wasn't feeding you balanced stuff. So how bout a sandwich?"

"O..Kay.." I agreed hesitantly, scurrying away when he moved toward the fridge too fast for my liking. I stopped after rounding the counter, realizing he wasn't chasing me. I looked back at him, slightly confused. He gave me a look, sighing a little.

"Look, shorty." He said, "I'm not a bad guy."

"How do I know?" I asked, my voice shaking a little.

"Well, has anyone from this family turned out to be bad?" He asked, pulling a loaf of bread off the counter. He had a point there, so I slowly moved to a seat.

"No." I answered, sitting slowly.

"I may be big, but I'm not mean." He told me, giving me a soft smile, "I protect more than anything."

"Protect?" I asked, interested, "How?"

"Well, if anyone threatens my family, I.. Guess you could say I get rid of the threat." He explained.

"Oh." I said, understanding, "I get it now."

"And you know, if you're hungry, all you have to do is ask." He said, "Someone will get you something. I know Esme's portions aren't a lot, so you're bound to be hungry more often. Has she told you yet why they're small?"

"Because my stomach can't handle too much food at once." I answered, "I get it. I feel like a pain, though, for asking for things."

"It's no big deal, shorty." He told me, giving me another smile, "I promise. You don't have to sneak food. Or hide in the pantry to eat it. Believe me. No one is going to take it from you. That's all yours, and more than likely you won't be told no to something. Unless it's like cake right before dinner, or candy for breakfast." I laughed a little, looking down at my hands resting on the counter. It was quiet for a moment. He paused while making the sandwich, studying me.

"You know." He said quietly, and I looked up at him, "There's something I'm honestly curious about, but I'm afraid to ask."

"Go ahead." I said, meeting his eyes.

"How could nobody have seen what you were trying so hard to tell them?" He asked.

"I never said anything." I shrugged, "I tried not to cry during school. I kept it to myself, just so nobody would notice."

"You shouldn't have had to say anything." He clarified, "One look in your eyes should have said all they needed to know."

"I'm not that easy to read, I guess." I traced the pattern of the counter-top with my finger, "Or they weren't looking."

"Come on." He said, and I looked up, "I noticed right away that something wasn't right about you. I saw more in thirty seconds than they did in six years?"

"Carlisle noticed, too." I mumbled, changing the subject. I couldn't explain why they were so blind. I had no clue, "He saw right away."

"You seem pretty attached to Carlisle." He said, sensing my need to change the subject. Continuing on with the sandwich.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked quietly, looking up.

He pursed his lips in thought before looking at me again, "There's nobody better to get attached to than him." I smiled a little.

"Even you?" I asked, and this time, he smiled.

"Even me." He said, "But it wouldn't hurt to trust me a little."

"I don't know that yet." I murmured, and he met my eyes again, realizing how he'd worded that. He shook his head a little, looking back down, "I think it's just because you're so much bigger than me. It's hard not to be jumpy."

"I guess I can't argue with you there." He said, shrugging a little, "You are pretty tiny. I swear, though. I'd never hurt you." He looked me right in the eye as he said this, gently sliding the plate holding my sandwich to me. He smiled, "Not intentionally, anyway. All I'm saying is give me a chance. I get that where you come from is a lot different than around here, and that place has taught you not to give anybody chances, and that what I'm asking you to do is like telling you to fly to the moon, but.. You won't be disappointed."

I couldn't help the small smile at what he told me. He seemed okay. I hadn't really had a chance to talk to him before, always carefully avoiding him, but now that I was, his size seemed small compared to his personality. However, he was still large, and I was still a little wary, so I told him the only thing I could.

"I'll try." I mumbled quietly, and he smiled wider. I wasn't making any promises, and he understood that, but the fact that I would make an honest effort to like him was enough to make him happy.

He was quiet, watching me as I ate. I kept my gaze down, lost in thought. Even as I finished eating, I took a moment to let it settle.

Unfortunately, as I though, I managed to come across one group of thoughts that was unpleasant. I sat there, trying to hide the fact that this particular memory caused me some pain. Quite a bit of pain. Trying to keep back the tears, I looked down.

"You okay, shorty?" Emmett asked, noticing the change in my breathing. I took a deep breath, held it, and almost lost myself to the urge to cry. I bit it back, letting out the breath I held slowly, before taking another one.

This was what happened often. I might have been healing physically, but emotionally, I was just as wounded as before. I always hid it the best I could, but sometimes, times like now, it tried to come forward. How much I'd been through, how much things had changed since I'd been found. Everything Jack had taken from me, and the words literally beat into my head still tried to overwhelm me. I didn't know how long that would take to fade. Probably much longer than five days.

Eventually, after about a minute, I'd won against the emotions. Looking back up at Emmett, unshed tears in the corners of my eyes, I sniffled and nodded a little.

"I'm fine." I told him quietly, looking back down, "Just a memory. That's all." His eyes grew sad. Having seen what he'd just seen, I knew he was piecing together exactly what I hid. How I told him it was just a memory. Only a memory. No big deal. He was seeing now just how big of an understatement that was.

He'd seen, just now, how a single thought, merely a memory of something could nearly overtake me. He'd also seen, just now, why nobody had noticed. Fighting back the heavy emotion, hiding what I really felt behind a forced calm expression. There really was more to me than he thought, and I saw that he was understanding that now.

I wasn't this calm naturally. I deliberately put forth that demeanor, that facade of calm, because it was all I knew. It was the only thing I had standing between the storm of emotions in my heart, and behaving like a good kid should.

It was exhausting sometimes, fighting back that emotion, because sometimes it was so much bigger than I was. I had to, though. It was the easiest way I'd ever found to keep my secret. To hide it, so nobody knew. I didn't know what made me show it to Carlisle. I didn't know how he seemed to see right passed it. Something about fearing for my life must have taken that calm from me.

I couldn't explain it, but I had never been so grateful for anything in my life.

That was the battle I fought now. I didn't like crying around them, the family that took me in. I hid it behind the calm because I didn't want them to think I didn't appreciate everything they'd done for me.

Turning me around in only a few days. Showing me what it was like to be comfortable. To have all my needs met without pain, or fear. To have a warm place to sleep, and clean clothing to wear. Different clothes each day. To not have to apply concealer every day. To not worry about what tomorrow would bring, or worry about even if I'd live to see tomorrow.

To ask me something, and be interested in my answer. To respond to me if I asked something. To not hit me if I asked something. To notice if I felt a sudden change in my emotions, just like now. To notice if I was tired, or scared. To notice if I was unsure or insecure, and comfort me when I was. To reassure me when something came forward that I didn't understand, instead of hitting me, and telling me I was useless and stupid.

It was such a new experience, and I was grateful to be given the chance to experience it. To be taught all I had been so far, and I knew there were still more things I could learn. It was almost overwhelming, but I knew I'd have quite awhile to figure it out.

Learning to trust took time, and Emmett was seeing that. The admiration in his eyes was unmistakable for the rest of the afternoon.

By the time Carlisle and Esme returned, I'd settled on the couch, sitting with Emmett watching TV. On the opposite end of the couch, of course, but sitting with him nonetheless. I sat up straighter, looking over at their return.

Esme came in first after removing her jacket, followed closely by Carlisle.

"I see the house is still standing." She smiled, taking in our position, "How did it go?" I hoped Emmett wouldn't tell them about my trying to sneak food. I looked to him, watching as he smiled.

"And you were worried?" He asked, scoffing a little, "I told you. Kids love me." He sighed and stood, "She spent most of the morning in her room. She came out, had a little lunch, and sat with me 'til now." I smiled a little up at him. I'd have to remember to thank him later.

"I hope you weren't watching anything too inappropriate?" Esme murmured, looking to the TV.

"Nah." He said, "Some boring weekend movies." I nodded in agreement.

"It sounds like you two had a nice day." Carlisle commented, and I nodded again. He smiled, "I'm glad."

Another week passed, and it was nearly Friday again before I realized something. Over the last week, I realized that I had been watching the family closely. Something about them told me to watch closely. Something more than just my normal cautiousness.

Little things about them made them seem strange to me, but I forced myself to look away now and then. They were helping me. I had no right to be watching them _this_ closely. Then, something would always bring my attention back to them. It was odd, to say the least.

I'd notice little things. The way they were always awake before me in the morning, even when I didn't go to sleep until late at night. I'd never seen them eat anything, which was a little unsettling. I doubted I was eating all of the food, but I never saw them eat. Any of them. They didn't seem too worried about it. Then, like today, I noticed something else.

Something about their eyes. The gold in all of their eyes was such an odd but beautiful color in itself, but the way the color would constantly change seemed odd to me.

They would be dark one day, then light the next, or they would be light one day, then darker the next. I understood that sometimes people's eye color changed with their mood, or the lighting in the room, or other factors, but this was different. Much different. I couldn't help but be curious about it. No matter how much I told myself to stop doing it. So afraid that if they noticed me looking too closely, they'd kick me out.

I never asked, or brought it up, but I had a feeling they knew I was watching. It had never been brought up by them either, or even hinted at, but I knew it. I cursed myself quietly, knowing that less than two weeks had passed, and I was already blowing it.

**A/N: Ahh.. Chapter six out. I need to get busy.  
So, my faithful readers, you may be a little mad at me. Fair warning. I finally finished chapter eight, and another major change is coming. This change, I swear, was unintentional, so let's try and keep the mob to a minimum of thirty people. That'd be great.  
I can't tell yet if it ruins the story, but as far as I can tell, it only makes more sense. Fingers crossed! I can also already tell you that this version is going to be several chapters shorter, but given the length of these beauties, I'd say it's a bit longer than the previous version.  
Anyhoo. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and here's hoping I don't take too long in going over chapters seven and eight, and here's hoping I can get off my lazy butt and get going on chapter nine. I'm determined to get this finished!  
Oh, again! THANK YOU! To my reviewers. You know who you are. You are so effing awesome, there are no words!  
Those of you who haven't reviewed yet, I promise that the Review Club doesn't suck. (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Sometime around the end of the following week, I was told I'd be home alone for a few hours. I tried not to seem too enthusiastic at that, but my eyes lit up a little. Unable to help it. I didn't mind that in the least. It let me have just little time to myself. To think, or to cry if I needed to without anybody seeing it.

I assured Carlisle that I'd be perfect here by myself, and that he had nothing to worry about. I wouldn't go snooping, I wasn't like that. I wouldn't burn anything down or blow anything up. I would have leftovers for dinner, and that only required the microwave. I wouldn't over-eat and make myself sick. If they were too late in coming back, I'd take a bath, and be in bed by ten. Since it wasn't a school night, Friday night, I could stay up that late.

"Leandra," I looked up at Carlisle as he poked his head in the door that Friday, "Are you sure you don't want to go visit your mother? We might be awhile."

I knew he was only worried about me being alone because he worried if I'd get lonely. He wasn't worried about the house. He was worried about me. Though I assured him I'd be fine here by myself, he still managed to worry.

It was hard to be alone in a house full of people. Especially ones who seemed to notice every little thing about you. Maybe my eyes gave something away. I wasn't sure, but I didn't think too hard into it. All I knew is I didn't mind having the house to myself for a few hours. It'd give me time to think about things, and cry if I needed to cry. Things I normally hid from them.

"I'm sure." I nodded, "I'll be okay. I've got tons of homework anyway." I smiled a little at him, gesturing to the area of my bed covered with papers. I'd just gone back to school that day after a few days of needing to stay home, thankfully having the weekend ahead to catch up on what I'd missed.

"Alright, well, you have my cellphone number if you need anything." He said, "Don't hesitate to use it if you need anything at all." I nodded.

"I'll be fine." I said, laughing a little, "I promise not to burn the house down."

He smiled a little at me, and left the room, shutting the door behind him softly.

I listened to the garage door shut, and it was quiet. I sighed heavily, and flopped back onto the bed, relaxing for a bit before getting back to my homework.

I did what I always did when I got a chance to. I reflected.

I thought about how crazy the last week and a half had been, and I wondered how long I had here. I hated to think about ever leaving, but I knew better than to expect that I'd be staying permanently. As much as I wanted that, I couldn't intrude on their lives any more than I already was. It wasn't fair to them.

I'd come a long way in just a week and a half, though. Physically, my bruises had healed quite a bit. I still had a long ways to go for the ones on ninety-percent of me to be completely gone, but the smaller, less severe ones I had gotten during the fight had faded over the last week. I'd already begun to put on weight, which was cause for happiness as well.

I learned from Carlisle that I'm far from where I should be for my age. About five inches shorter than the average height for nine year olds, and about fifteen pounds behind where I should be for that height. I was nowhere near where I should have been, but he was confident that with time, I'd catch up. I hadn't realized before how far behind I was.

I hadn't tried to sneak food again. I hadn't needed to. My food intake was monitored so closely while I was home, it was usually Esme that reminded me I needed to eat. She watched closer since that day, so I had a feeling Emmett might have let something slip.

I was starting to realize that the others in the family were just as kind-hearted as Carlisle and Esme. Since getting to know Emmett a little, I'd started to see that he wasn't lying when he said he was big, but not mean. His sense of humor often got me to smile, but I hadn't laughed yet. Getting to know the others more also helped in keeping me out of my room for longer periods of time. Edward was gone a lot, but the others were just as easy to feel drawn to. All except for Rosalie.

Rosalie had seemed hesitant about me the entire time I was there, and often intimidated me without having to say a word. I was sure she didn't mean to, but I couldn't help but notice.

Just as I had figured, Alice did most of my outfit choosing. A lot of the clothes she tried to get me into made me instantly dislike her clothing choices for me. She never pressured too much, but when I chose jeans more often than the dresses she chose for me, she started to get the hint. Her clothing choices were the one thing I would voice my opinion about. Everything else, I didn't care either way about, but the clothes she tried to put me in were something I couldn't take. I wasn't a girly-girl, and probably never would be. Thankfully, when she did pressure too much, Esme or Emmett would step in for me.

My favorite time of day, without fail, was when Carlisle got home from work. As much as I loved being around Esme, he was always the one I looked for. Despite my instant trust in him, however, I had been wary at first when coming home. I watched him the closest out of everyone. He'd never given me reason to, other than having the role of father figure in my life. It was instinct to immediately distrust anyone who attempted that role, and he understood that. After spending enough time with him, though, that instinct slowly eased. Allowing me to fully trust him again.

He was still the one I talked to the most. Though I was around him the least amount, due to his work schedule, I spoke most often to him. Esme was a close second. Possibly because they were always the ones to come in and wake me from a nightmare while I slept. Somehow always knowing, despite me being two floors away from their room.

I knew for a fact I never made much noise while I slept, because I'd hardly ever been beaten by Jack for waking him up in the middle of the night that way. Maybe a total of five times since I was seven. Whenever that would happen, he'd storm in, drag me out of bed by my hair, and lock me in the closet for the rest of the night. I figured out quick not to cry out in my sleep.

Maybe here was different. Maybe here, I did make noise in my sleep. It was the only explanation. Still, though. I'd have to be pretty loud for them to hear me that far away. I decided not to ask. It made more sense if I didn't think about it, and I was incredibly thankful that for whatever reason, they did hear me.

The others, I hardly spoke to aside from answering or asking a question. I was still learning, and most comfortable staying quiet. They never seemed to mind. Including me in their conversations as often as they could. Except Emmett. He seemed the type to just sit quietly watching TV. I didn't mind that at all. I prefered that, actually. He was easy to be around once I began to get passed his size.

I rolled over onto my side, staring out the large window at the trees in the yard. Dusk lighting filled the room around me, thunder rumbling further off in the distance. A storm was coming in, and I hoped it skipped the house. My thoughts moved in a different direction.

I thought about my mother. Wondering briefly how she was doing. She was in Seattle, and the longer I lived here, the more I realized just how much true resentment I held toward her. Every day I was away from her, it grew. It amazed me that all it took to grow was separation from her. I didn't care how she was doing. I actually hoped she was suffering.

I'd been told that so far, she was doing well. A good start. I never knew what to say to that, so more often than not, I didn't say anything.

I loved my mother. Nobody could deny that. Hell, I even couldn't, but that didn't stop me from disliking her. I thought often of how many years I'd spent trying to get her to see what was going on, and each occasion I recalled, she never came through. Not once. She let me down in the worst way, and she could never make up for it.

I'd never forgive her, I quickly came to realize, for the choices she'd made that led me into so much pain, and nobody could repair that. Least of all, her. Turning her back on her only daughter, her only child was unforgivable to me. As much as I resented my father, I found I resented her even more. My dad may not have been around to protect me, but _she_ had been. She had been there all along, and chose to get drunk instead of seeing me.

Maybe that was why Rachel's insult had hurt so much. Because it was true. My own mom didn't want me, proving it each time she grabbed another beer. Or had me bring her one, because she couldn't walk straight.

Carlisle often offered to take me to see her, telling me how good it would be for me. I turned him down every time. I really didn't want to see her. I had nothing good to say to her, even if she would listen.

I knew the family knew how I felt, because now and then, I'd overhear them discussing it. I'd hear my name in a passing whisper, so it wasn't like I'd be eavesdropping. I tried not to do that, as I knew it was quite rude. I wondered how much longer I'd be here before that stopped. The whispering.

There also had been talk about my father.

Nobody had found him yet, and they were considering beginning their search in other states. He obviously didn't want to be found, otherwise I knew I'd have been with him by now.

I cringed at the thought, looking to the teddy bear perched on my pillows.

As much as I wondered about my father, I knew I wouldn't want to go to him. He had his chance to be in my life, and he chose to stay away. To just ignore the fact that I was out there, nearly bleeding to death on many occasions.

Just because I looked like him, didn't mean I needed to see him. My mom had a medium light brown hair color. Like it was going to be blonde, but didn't quite lighten enough. Her eyes were also a lighter shade of brown. A handful of shades lighter than chocolate. A far cry from my dark auburn hair and light green eyes. Even more, I looked nothing like her.

And as much as I wondered about my father, I didn't want to go to him, either. He let me down just as much as my mother had. He left me when Jack first came into the picture, after promising he'd always be around. Just left. Nothing but a goodbye, and the teddy bear. That was the last time I saw him, and that was why I always kept the bear with me. The last gesture he'd ever given as a sign of his love.

From what I could remember of my life before Jack, the foggy memories I couldn't tell were real, he hadn't been a bad father. Back before he left, back before everything went so horribly wrong, I could swear I recalled that I'd always been a daddy's girl. I remembered preferring him over my mom. We were inseparable. He'd always have a kind word, or smile to offer me. Shielding me when I'd get into normal toddler trouble, taking the heat for me.

I remembered, though, wishing for him to come back. Why would I wish for him to come back if those memories weren't real?

I shook my head, pulling myself from my thoughts before I could get too lost in them. It still caused me pain to think about.

I didn't want to go to my father, because I'd always be afraid of him abandoning me again. He never stuck around, he never saw me again after that day. He just left me for Jack to raise.

What a lovely job Jack did, I thought bitterly.

Part of me blamed my father for Jack's abuse. If he'd only have stuck around, if he'd only stayed, he would have definitely seen how badly I was suffering. The one question I had, though. If he'd been around to see what Jack was doing to me, would he have bothered to step up? Or would he have chosen to ignore it the way my mom had?

I could already tell that the day they found him, would be a bad day.

Again, I'd never been the type to have a temper, but if I saw him, I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to keep myself from blaming him for everything that had gone wrong. It really wasn't like he deserved for me to do otherwise.

I would do the same thing to my mom, so it wasn't only specifically him. Both of my parents deserved for me to hate them. Being so thoroughly failed by the both of them, I would have been happiest if I never had to see either of them again.

I jumped a little over an hour of reflecting later when I heard the front door slam shut, and loud talking. Indicating they were home. For a second, I was a little nervous because I hadn't finished any part of my homework like I said I would. Until I realized that the talking wasn't just loud. It sounded stressed. Worried.

Looking to the clock, I realized that they really hadn't been gone that long.

I jumped up, recognizing Carlisle's tense voice. Followed by another's voice I didn't recognize, which really gained my attention. I stepped closer to the door, trying to hear what was going on.

I paused at the door, before I opened it quietly. Hesitating, I still heard the talking, so I left the room. I stepped around the corner, and I spotted them in the kitchen. Carlisle stood there, tenser than I'd ever seen him. Esme stood beside him, equally as tense, but more worry showed in her eyes. Her worry worried me. What was going on?

A stranger stood with his back to me, and I watched as Carlisle noticed me standing there.

He muttered a quiet, "Excuse me for a moment," before making his way to me.

"What's going on?" I asked when he got to me, trying to look around him.

"Go back into your room." He told me quietly. I looked at the man standing talking to Esme in the kitchen. I wanted to know what he was saying to her to upset her so much. The urge to protect her came forward, and I frowned. Carlisle attempted to turn me around, but I stayed put. Placing my hands on his arms. I stepped passed him, despite his tries to stop me.

"What's wrong?" I asked Carlisle, meeting his eyes again with worried ones of my own, "Who is that?" My curiosity grew, and I stepped closer to the man, "What's going on?"

The man seemed to stiffen, and he turned to look at me. He met my eyes, and I let out a gasp. I stumbled backwards, tripping on Carlisle behind me, but I was caught before I could fall. Instantly trembling.

"Another human?" He asked, seeming shocked. Extremely surprised at just the sight of me. The man's voice was heavily accented, but that wasn't what scared me. His eyes were red! Not brownish red, just.. Red! I was petrified at first, unable to move aside from my trembling.

"Leandra, go on into your room." Carlisle told me, "I'll be there in a moment."

I listened to him this time. I quickly turned and scurried up the hall as fast as I could, whimpering the whole way.

What did he mean by another human? Wasn't everyone here human?

I shut my door, pacing back and forth in the room for a few minutes. My heart was pounding a million miles a minute and I didn't think it would ever slow down. It had to have been the lighting. It had to be some kind of optical illusion. Those weren't contacts, I was fairly certain.

Suddenly, the calm that had been around the house exploded into a thousand tiny pieces. So much for unwinding and adjusting to being here. What the hell was going on? I couldn't understand what had shaken me so much.

The man's question, or Carlisle's complete lack of emotional response to his question.

I yelped in surprise, stopping my pacing at the knock at the door. I looked at it, suddenly wondering if I should open it.

"Leandra, we need to talk." I let out the breath I was holding at Carlisle's voice. I walked over quickly and opened the door, watching as he stepped in and closed it behind him. His movements were tense, as were his eyes when he turned to look at me. I wrapped my arms around him, trembling. Which I often did when I was startled or scared.

"Carlisle, what is going on?" My voice shook slightly with fear, "Who was that? H-His eyes.."

"I know, Leandra." He said, "It's a long story that I cannot explain right this moment, but I need to get you somewhere safe."

"Aren't I safe here?" I asked, pulling away and looking up at him.

"Normally, yes, but right now it's not as safe as I'd like."

"Carlisle, please." I whimpered fearfully, "Tell me." He paused, and sighed. Seeming to debate with himself for only a few passing seconds before pulling me over to the bed and sat me down as he sat.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I nodded, so he continued, "Okay, I'll tell you, but you must promise me that you'll save your questions for later, and let me get you out of here." I nodded again, "And you must promise me, that no matter what, you'll tell not one word of this to anyone. What I tell you must stay with you and only you." This was obviously really important to him. Hesitantly, I nodded. He paused, seeming to debate with himself. I kept my worried gaze on him, waiting somewhat patiently.

"That man out there," He prompted quietly, and I nodded, "He's a vampire." I frowned. For a second, I questioned if I'd actually heard what I heard. It took me a moment to realize that I had heard him correctly.

"What?" I asked, shaking my head, "No.. T-Those.. They don't exist, right?"

"Leandra," He said, taking my cheeks between his hands, his eyes looking into mine, "Look at me. You know I would never lie to you."

And I did know. My eyes widened in fear, knowing he was either extremely crazy, or telling the truth. Knowing Carlisle, he was anything but crazy. My heart sped up and he released his hold on me. It hit me that what he told me, he believed one-hundred percent. He was telling the truth, at least his truth, and I found myself believing him. Without a doubt.

"Something went wrong, and we have to leave for awhile." He said, standing again and striding to my closet, "I want to make sure you're safe, and you have to promise me that where I take you, you'll stay put until I come and get you. You'll not go with anybody else but me. Me, or Esme. Don't wander off. Stay inside the house." I watched as he placed clothes for me into a duffel bag. I was having a hard time breathing, trying to take everything in. I had to pull it together, though. I didn't want Carlisle to worry.

"Did he bite you o-or something?" I asked, looking over at him. He froze, and looked at me, "T-The.. The one downstairs. Did he bite anyone?"

"No, Leandra.." He murmured, turning away, "No, that's not it." He went back to packing my bag. I stood, unsure.

"Then what is it?" I asked, walking over to him. I watched as he pulled two large wads of what looked like cash out of his pocket and placed them in the bag. What would I need money for?

"Leandra, you promised you'd hold your questions." He said, zipping up the bag. He grabbed my shoes, and handed them to me. I pulled them on, stumbling a little as he couldn't wait. Taking my hand and leading me out of the room, into the living room, which was suddenly crowded. I looked around me at everyone, the strange man gone. I took the still opportunity to tie my shoes hurriedly. Kneeling down, I tied them quickly while still looking around.

Esme and Bella came downstairs, and I met their eyes worriedly as I stood back up. I had no idea what was going on, but their worry worried me. I sensed the tension, and my head spun in my panic. I watched as Carlisle handed a cellphone to Esme and Alice.

"Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck, Bella." I looked around, Bella nodding to him, "Alice, Jasper- Take the Mercedes." He continued, "You'll need the dark tint in the south. We're taking the Jeep." I looked around, trying to piece together what was going on. No one looked at me as Carlisle gave direction, "Alice, will they take the bait?"

I watched as Alice's eyes closed, and she became still. Bait? What bait? My stomach felt queasy and Bella looked as if she felt the same way I did. No one was explaining anything, and my head was spinning. Reaching over, I hesitantly took Carlisle's hand in my own, hoping he didn't mind. He didn't seem to, only giving my hand a soft, comforting squeeze.

"He'll track you." Alice eventually said, "The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that."

"And Leandra?" Carlisle asked again.

"He'll leave her alone." Alice said. Carlisle nodded.

"Let's go." He pulled me with him toward the kitchen. We paused and I watched along with everyone else as Edward kissed Bella nearly roughly, and turned away from her. I was pulled into the garage alongside Carlisle, Edward and Emmett following. He was walking really quickly, so it was hard for me to keep up. I had to practically run to keep up.

He opened the back driver-side door to a giant Jeep, and looked at me pointedly. It took me a moment, before I realized what he wanted. As soon as I figured it out, I climbed in, receiving my bag at my feet and he closed the door again.

What was going on?

He said he was taking me somewhere safe. Safe from what? My scared mind was running around in circles. Hardly able to think straight. All I knew was that whatever was happening didn't involve me. It wasn't about me, and given the way Bella was watched by everyone as they split up, I gathered that it was about her.

I was about to open the door when Carlisle climbed in. Everyone was splitting up, and I didn't like it. Emmett crammed himself into the backseat with me, while Edward sat in the front. No one said a word as everyone else left, us being the last to leave.

"Leandra, remember what I told you." Carlisle murmured as the garage doors closed behind us, "Stay put until I come and get you. Don't even look out the window. Once you get inside, stay inside. I'll come back for you when it's safe." I bit my lip and nodded. His voice was tense, and I didn't like it.

It was quiet in the car, but I sensed the tension. He must have packed several weeks worth of clothes in that bag. How long was he going to be gone? Where was he going? I wanted so badly to ask, but I had promised. I couldn't ask the millions of questions running through my mind.

"Don't worry, Leandra." Edward muttered in the front seat, "You'll have the chance to soon." The determination in his voice surprised me, but it was the fact that he answered my silent thoughts that really shocked me. He must have sensed how confused I was about the entire situation. I sighed and nodded, trying so hard to calm down.

I looked to Emmett beside me, watching as he stared out the window distractedly. Whatever this was, it involved the whole family. Whatever it was, it involved that vampire. I shivered at the thought, and wished so bad I could ask questions.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, looking his way. I waited for him to continue, waiting for him to ask his question.

"What Alice said was true." He said, "James will only be concentrated on Bella. He won't bother with her. Just make it quick, Carlisle." Huh? Make what quick?

He pulled to a stop outside an unfamiliar house, leaving the Jeep running. He climbed out quicker than I'd ever seen him move, and opened my door for me. I climbed out as quickly as I could, and he pulled my bag from me and took my hand. I stumbled along beside him in the dusk darkness, trying to keep up as he led me up to the door at a fast pace. Faster than I had ever seen him move before. Practically dragging me. I looked over and up at him as he rang the doorbell.

Slowly, I started piecing it together. With a sinking heart, it occurred to me.

He was giving me away. Coming up with some random excuse just to get rid of me, telling me whatever he could think of to keep me from asking questions. I couldn't breathe for a moment, and it seemed to hit me hard.

I felt my heart breaking, already feeling like an abandoned puppy. Immediately feeling like the tiny kitten once again. Tears started down my face, and the rejection squeezed into my stomach heavily, making a seemingly solid ball.

"If you didn't want me, you could have just said so." I muttered quietly. He looked down at me, surprised.

"That's not it at all." He said, hugging me into his side, "That's not it, Leandra." The door opened then, Mrs. Harrison standing there looking at us with surprise only solidified my worry.

"There is no time to explain," He said, "And I apologize for not calling ahead, but I need to ask you to watch her for a few days."

"O-Of course, Carlisle." She said, nodding to him, "Come on in, Leandra." I turned, watching as he squeezed me tighter for a moment, before he pulled away from me and strode back over to the jeep. I sniffled as I walked in. The pain in my heart intensified, and I expressed it with a sort of coughing sob. Tears falling faster down my cheeks.

"What on earth is going on?" She asked me gently.

"I don't know." I sobbed, standing there as she closed the door.

I was shown to the guest room. I left my bag in there by the door, and followed her back out to the living room. I sat with her, slow tears continuing to fall. She tried to talk to me, but I was hardly listening.

Mrs. Harrison talked with me, explaining that it was more than likely only a family emergency and that he'd be back for me. Telling me that Carlisle wasn't the type to just abandon someone without a reason. How she'd worked with him for years on cases like mine.

It was she talked with me that her husband came out. Wondering what all the commotion was about. Of course she was married. Otherwise, she'd be called Ms. Harrison.

I hadn't expected his appearance, and I hated being caught off guard with that sort of thing. Distrust instantly clawed its way into my stomach the moment I laid eyes on him. As it did with any man. My tears slowed just enough to give me the ability to watch him. My lips pursed in a defiant line. Only shaky breaths giving away my cries now. I made not a sound.

"This must be the Leandra that had you so busy the last few weeks." He said, "Hi there, sweetheart. My name's Paul." I eyed his hand, refusing to take it. It wasn't that I wanted to be rude. I just chose not to put myself in any vulnerable positions. Mrs. Harrison explained to him that I was a bit hesitant toward men, and he seemed to understand.

"Right." He said, "Of course. Geez, sometimes I don't think. My apologies, Leandra."

"Are you hungry?" Mrs. Harrison asked me quietly.

I answered only with a soft shake of my head.

"Would you like some water? Or tea?" She offered, concern in her eyes.

"No." I spoke quietly, "No thanks. I just.. I think I'd just like to be alone."

"Alright, sweety." She said sadly, "Just let me know if you need anything." Without replying, I stood from the couch and giving as much space to Mr. Harrison as I could, headed into the room that was mine for the time being. I laid on the bed, curling up onto my side and staring at the wall.

Eventually crying myself to sleep that way.

The next day came, and I stayed in the room most of the day. Knowing they were both probably working, I used the time I had alone to cry and wonder repeatedly what I had done wrong.

I recalled the last week, thinking hard. I couldn't think of a particular moment when I misbehaved. There was the hesitancy about returning to school, but that didn't last too long. There was the time when I didn't come out of my room for quite some time. I was depressed then, though, and I didn't want to bring everyone else down. There was the time when I didn't finish everything at dinner. I'd had a big lunch, and was still a little full. I tried, though. Didn't that count?

I hadn't broken anything, or caused any trouble. Why would Carlisle feel the need to lie straight to my face, only to abandon me? What reason had I given him?

Maybe it was because I ate too much. I knew three meals a day was too much.

Maybe I wasn't smart enough.

Maybe I wasn't pretty enough.

Maybe I asked too many questions, or talked too much.

I honestly couldn't understand it.

After wondering about that for several hours, I found myself making promises. If he came back for me, I'd try even harder in school. If he came back for me, I'd let Alice dress me in all those fancy clothes. If he came back for me, I wouldn't eat three times a day. I'd only eat once, and if that was still too much, once every few days. I wouldn't get depressed anymore, and I wouldn't ask another question for as long as I lived. I would be the best kid in the world. I would never speak again, if he would just come back for me.

I cried more times than I could count all afternoon, sniffling into my pillow. My throat felt permanently closed off with emotions I couldn't handle, and it hurt so bad.

Mrs. Harrison returned home to find me still in bed, still in the clothes I'd arrived in. I was in the middle of a crying fit, and she came in to sit beside me on the bed. She didn't say anything, just rubbing my back. My head pounded from all the crying I'd been doing, further adding to my pain.

"I'm so sorry, sweety. I know this is scary." She murmured during a break in my cries, "He'll come back. He'll come and get you. You'll see."

The rest of the day passed, no word from Carlisle.

I ate hardly anything at dinner, still feeling the knot of rejection pitted deep in my stomach. It hurt, it ached and I knew it was going to be there for awhile.

I doubted he was coming back for me, but some part of me still followed the promise he had me make. I would stay, mostly because I had nowhere else to go. I wondered if Mrs. Harrison was finding me another home to live in. I wasn't a handful, so I doubted she minded too much my staying there.

Saturday crept into Sunday, my tired eyes refused to close, however. Staring at the lightening room. I hadn't realized before just how much this family had come to mean to me. Not just Carlisle anymore. The entire family. So fast, so quickly taking to them that this abandonment hurt. So deeply hurt, and I still had yet to figure out what had caused it. What had I done?

Maybe I was just such a horrible person, that they couldn't stand me anymore.

Maybe it wasn't anything specific I'd done, and maybe they just saw that there was so little potential in me, that they felt it was time to give up, and move on. I wouldn't blame them. Nobody likes putting effort into a lost cause. Maybe by not being as cheerful as Alice, I was only proving them right. I didn't know how to be! I was still learning! I would try ten times harder, if he'd just come back for me.

After awhile, my tired eyes just had no more tears left to give.

Once the tears stopped, and I stared blankly at the wall, my mind cleared enough to think passed the heartbreak for a moment. The further my mind thought, it kept returning to the man. The vampire standing in the kitchen with Esme. She didn't seem upset that he'd been standing with her. Only upset by what he was telling her. Carlisle hadn't been upset that he was there, either. Neither of them seemed worried, or bothered. The only concerning point of that night had been when I walked in. Because, for some reason, I was another human.

I sat up slowly in the bed, my sore eyes narrowed in thought.

The shock, the surprise in his eyes at just the sight of me didn't fit.

I thought about how that vampire's eyes were such an odd color, and my thoughts automatically compared that thought to how I'd noticed the same thing about the entire family I lived with. It was odd to me that they all had the same color eyes, despite supposedly having different genes. I'd originally written it off as some kind of specific gene that made their eyes that color. Like a disorder or something, but now I was beginning to see that I'd been wrong.

I'd wondered about them being awake so often. When I'd wake up in the morning, and even when I'd have nightmares at night. Despite their bedrooms being on different floors, Carlisle or Esme were always there to wake me up when I didn't wake up on my own.

Carlisle and Esme had somehow heard me, or had known when I was having a nightmare, and had always been right there. No matter what time of night it was, or how many other times they'd had to come in. I'd never seen them yawn, or even seem tired. I'd never seen anyone seem tired.

I'd never seen any of them seem hungry. Never saw any of them eat. A week without eating was something I definitely noticed, myself or not. I realized that with how closely I'd been watching them, I definitely would have seen them eat or something. Anything. They never went to the bathroom, either. As weird as it sounded, I never noticed them do that.

Now I realized what made them seem different. Why I watched them so closely, and what was so off about them. I wasn't seeing them do the things I did. The list of things that they never did that I did regularly only kept growing. It hit me then.

Could they be vampires too?

I tried to shake that off, to stop thinking about it, but I wasn't able to. I couldn't imagine them being anything other than the family that had taken me in. Maybe I didn't have to.

Their eyes weren't red. I'd seen them near black, especially Jasper's, but never red. Nowhere near red. Maybe they were only a different kind of vampire? There had to be more than just that one vampire that existed in the world. Was that why they didn't want me to say anything to anyone else? Because I'd let out their secret too if I were to?

I didn't know hardly anything about vampires, but suddenly, the curiosity was crushing. If Carlisle hadn't lied to me about that part, about vampires existing, then that would mean that I really was here only for my own safety.

What would he have to hide me from? That other vampire? Maybe he wasn't alone. Maybe he had friends that weren't as nice as him, and maybe those friends were causing trouble, and they didn't want me in the middle of it.

I remembered what Emmett said that day. If anything were to threaten the family, he was there to protect them. To remove the threat. Could that have been why he was taken along with Carlisle and Edward? Why he came along with us to drop me off?

A very large question came to me then. If they were vampires too, would it matter to me? They'd done absolutely nothing to hurt me so far. They'd only been kind, and they'd only given me support. They never acted like they wanted to hurt me. Only promising me that I'd be safe with them. I knew Carlisle and Esme's kindness wasn't all an act. I knew it. I felt it, and I believed it.

I would wait. I would stay here, and wait. If Carlisle was really coming back for me, then he would show up. If he really was busy just trying to take care of a problem that that other vampire caused, then he needed to be able to rely on me to stay put. In case more problems like this ever came up. I would show him that I wasn't just a mess up. I would prove that I wasn't a mistake. A bad idea.

The knock at the door had me look around. I hadn't realize how much time had passed. The sun had completely come up now, signified by the cloudy yet bright light coming from the window.

"Yeah?" I called, watching as the door opened and Mrs. Harrison came in.

"Are you feeling any better, sweetheart?" She asked and I sighed heavily.

"I think so." I replied quietly, and she smiled.

"I just wanted to let you know that I finally managed to get into contact with Carlisle last night-"

"What?" I asked, perking up, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was very late, sweetheart." She said, "I thought you were sleeping." I grumbled, but was otherwise quiet, "Anyway. He told me he only had some business the family had to handle, and he and Esme would be coming by tomorrow morning to get you. Once they get back into town." I smiled despite how tired I still was, "I told you, honey. He doesn't just abandon anyone that way." I believed her now.

I followed her out for breakfast. My mind still thinking heavily about my revelation. Carlisle was coming back for me. That meant he hadn't lied to me. He was telling the truth.

I managed to take a nap that afternoon, and my sore eyes thanked me for doing so. I woke up, had a light dinner, and went right back to sleep. Comforted by the thought that he was coming. He was coming back for me, and all I'd worried about was unneeded.

Before I was even awake the next morning, the knock came to the door. I fought from beneath the blankets, kicking as they'd somehow twisted around my feet. I hit the floor with a light thud, muttering a quiet, "Ow."

I listened to Mrs. Harrison pull the door open just as I'd righted myself, and came racing out of the room. Up the hall, and through the living room. Before they'd even made it through the door, I was literally leaping into Carlisle's arms. He seemed surprised, but caught me, lifting me securely.

I'd never done that before, so it was understandable why he'd be surprised. I'd never just jumped at him the way I had just now. Embarrassingly, I cried into his jacket as he held me.

"As I was saying before." Mrs. Harrison murmured quietly, "She's been quite upset." Esme got to speaking with Mrs. Harrison, giving us our time.

My arms wrapped themselves around his neck, hugging as tight as I could. His hand on my back comforted me gently. I realized then exactly how much he'd grown to mean to me. I'd never just jumped into anyone's arms that way. Never. Not once, not to anybody. I squeezed tears from my eyes, whimpering in my struggle to stop crying.

Never, in all my nine years alive, had I ever been so happy to see anyone.

Suddenly, I remembered. I gasped and pulled back, sitting up in his arms. I met his eyes, left over tears still sliding softly down my cheeks. His eyes, that were brighter colored gold than they were before he'd left, returned my gaze.

I hoped I wasn't wrong.

"I think I know." I murmured, and his eyes grew just a bit more concerned, "I think I figured it out."

**A/N: Dun, dun, duuuu- Yeah, you get it. So, yes. Those of you familiar with the original version of this, will probably be going, 'WTF?' right about here. Or possibly not, as I'd warned you about a major change coming up. Let's keep the tomato-throwing to a minimum, too. I'm allergic. }:  
Okay, so here you have it. Angsty chapter seven.  
I'm going to be taking a day or so to catch up on sleep, considering I've had about four hours of sleep the last three days (Thanks to my lovely OC-effing-D mind), and finish the chapters of this story before releasing them for your viewing pleasure. Believe me. Sleep is needed. Otherwise, typos start popping up, things get mixed up, and I release pure crap without even knowing it. And/Or I begin to hallucinate. Whichever comes first.  
Now. Just remember, beautiful readers. How quickly you get the next chapter(s) is directly related to how many reviews I get letting me know you want it. *HINT HINT HINT* Nah. I'm just kidding (half way). You'll get your updates. Eventually. I'm fairly certain I'll manage to finish this before my trip next week. I got this. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

He still hadn't spoken, so I continued, "I haven't said anything. I promise I never will." He said nothing, but I watched as his resolve crumble, and he only pulled me to him in another hug. My arms went back around his neck, taking that as a silent answer. A silent confirmation that I wasn't wrong.

I wanted to say more, but I was afraid Mrs. Harrison would hear me, and wonder. So I said nothing.

"Seems you've made quite the impression, Carlisle." Mrs. Harrison said, stepping back over, "Those tears don't lie." I felt another hand rub my back gently, and she sighed, "I must warn you, however, that if this happens again, an explanation will be required before regaining custody."

"Of course." He replied, nodding, "Thank you for watching her."

"You know you can rely on me, Carlisle." She said, "Anytime." She paused for a moment before laughing a little, "Now take that poor girl home."

I held onto him the entire way to the car, only releasing me when he lowered me into the backseat. Meeting his eyes before he stood back up, I knew an explanation was coming, but for now, I would be patient. There had to be a reason why he never told me.

I was still having trouble coming to terms with it. I chose to use the time I had to try and wrap my mind around it.

We were away from the curb before he spoke, but it wasn't to me.

"She's figured it out." He murmured, glancing to Esme in the passenger seat. She obviously didn't expect that, looking over at him quickly, "And I don't want to lie to her anymore. I know the others won't be happy about it, but I think she should know." So I was right. I had to be. There was no other explanation. She turned, looking back at me. I sat calmly, my hands folded in my lap.

"Tell me." He said when she didn't protest, "What you think."

"Well." I murmured, sitting up straighter. I honestly didn't know where to start, "I thought you had lied. At first. I thought you'd lied about what you told me about that guy in the kitchen, just to have an excuse to give me away, but.. Then I started thinking. Yesterday morning." He was quiet, listening to me. I bit my lip, looking down, "I noticed a lot of things about you guys that seemed different. It seems so weird, but it's the only thing I can think of." I was quiet for a few seconds longer, "Carlisle, are you a vampire?" I sat forward, trying to read his expression. He didn't laugh, he didn't tell me that was absurd. He only glanced to Esme, who sighed. Nodding gently to him with an 'I-Hope-You-Know-What-You're-Doing' look in her eyes.

He was quiet for a few heavy seconds, before he sighed as well, "Yes, Leandra." I saw no hint of a lie in his eyes, "It makes no sense attempting to lie to you any longer. It's not fair to you, and it's not easy."

I sat back, surprised. I had to take a few seconds to wrap my mind around that.

"A-Are all of you..?" I asked quietly, leaning forward again, "Everyone..?"

"Yes." He said again, "All of us. Aside from Bella, and you, of course." I bit my lip again. Suddenly, the curiosity was heavy once more. Instead of solving it, his answer only raised it. Esme whimpered again and I looked to her. I could see the worry in her eyes, and I knew she was only worried that I'd run from them the way I'd run from the red-eyed vampire. She thought I was afraid.

I smiled a little.

"It's okay." I murmured and she looked to me, "I'm not scared. I'm really curious, but I'm not afraid."

She smiled in return, and I saw she believed me. Her hand came up and tucked my hair behind my ear, her cold temperature now meaning something other than that she couldn't warm up. My hand came up and took hers.

"Is that why you're always so cold?" I asked, hoping not to offend her.

"We were hoping you wouldn't figure it out so quickly." She told me with a sad smile.

"Why not?" I asked, "I won't ever tell anyone. I promise. Carlisle made me promise, and that applies to you guys too."

"We weren't sure how you'd take it." She told me honestly, "Honey.. What we are-"

"Who." I corrected quietly, "Who you are."

We arrived home to a very disgruntled Rosalie.

"Alice told me." She barked, "Two humans, Carlisle? Telling two humans? Within a month of each other?" She seemed really irritated. Not quite pissed, but she was getting there. Her heavily frustrated voice made her seem as frightening as she was beautiful. It told me that she wasn't someone I wanted to piss off on a regular basis. I stepped back behind Esme, "Carlisle, you know the threat. You know how dangerous this is."

"I understand this, Rosalie, but what exactly was I supposed to tell her?" He asked calmly, "She saw Laurent. A simple explanation would not have sufficed. Not in a case like that."

"And it was pointless to continue trying to lie to her." Esme murmured in my defense, "She's noticed she isn't like us, Rosalie. It would have only confused her more."

"I understand that, I do, but she's a very watched human right now." She pointed out, "If anything were to go wrong, Carlisle, how would we cover it up?"

"Nothing is going to go wrong." Emmett tried to calm her down.

"Not only that, but how long do you honestly believe she'll keep this a secret?" Rose pressed, "She's nine years old. I can understand telling Bella, because she's much older, but Leandra is too young to really understand the danger we're all in right now." I huffed a little, gaining her attention. She met my eyes, but this time, I didn't back down.

"I'm not too young to understand that." I spoke up, stepping out from behind Esme slightly, "I can keep my mouth shut. If you haven't realized this yet, Rosalie, I know how to keep a secret. I've known how to keep a secret since I was three years old, so you really have nothing to worry about." It seemed to surprise her that I had spoken up, and what I said to her really left her speechless, "I might not understand the danger just yet, but I know that I promised Carlisle to stay quiet about what I know, and I don't plan on ever changing that."

"What about if-"

"Not even then. It's something that means a lot to him, my staying quiet, so I'll do it. No matter what." That seemed to calm her down a little, and a silence filled the room. Until Emmett spoke up.

"Hey, shorty. I think they need a small chat, so why don't I get you a snack or something?" He said, gesturing that I follow him. I held Rosalie's gaze as I passed her, slowly following Emmett toward the kitchen.

"So." He said as I sat there, eating an apple, "You know now, huh?"

"Yeah." I mumbled quietly, "I figured it out while you all were gone. I just don't know any details."

"See, I knew you'd be okay with it." He grinned, "You're just cool like that, and I knew you'd figure it out. You're not stupid. I told them we needed to start trying harder, but see.. We've never lived with a human full time, so this was new to us too. And don't mind Rose." His smile softened, "She's just concerned. If anything happened to you because we didn't have one-hundred percent control, well.. It wouldn't end well for anyone."

"I'm not worried." I said quietly, "I trust you."

I found how easily he talked about it helped me ease into the idea as well, "So.. You're not freaked out?"

"A little." I admitted, "But I'm not afraid. More like.. Surprised. I never thought, uh.. Those existed. I'd heard of them before, but I always thought they weren't real. I'm still not into the believing part yet, though. This still feels like a dream."

"Trust me, shorty." He chuckled, "This isn't a dream."

"I don't just mean about.. Figuring out about you." I clarified, "I mean.. All of it." That seemed to surprise him, "See, all my life, I've had what I called wishful dreams, where I'd dream about just.. Getting away from Jack, and actually live in a place where I didn't have to worry. I'd always wake up, right back in my bed, still in the same amount of pain I was in the night before, and just cry. For like an hour before school, I'd just sit there and cry because I woke up. Sometimes I wonder if I'd really just died that night and this is where I went. Or if I got put into a coma or something, and this is just one really long dream."

I looked down, setting the core of the apple on my plate in front of me.

"I'm not afraid, because I know that if you all wanted to hurt me, you would have by now. Just because I know now doesn't change what you've given me. It's just so hard to believe that this isn't a dream, and that someone actually wanted me. I'm so used to being shoved to the background. Or repeatedly told how worthless I was, or useless. Hopeless, and how I honestly deserved everything Jack gave me. After so long of being told that, it's hard not to believe it."

Emmett said nothing. This was the most I'd talked to him since coming to live here, and he listened so intently, I almost forgot he was standing there.

"If I cause problems, it's nothing new, and I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a pain in the ass, and I don't mean to be a headache. I don't mean to get in the way. Carlisle only told me about the guy that came to the house that night, because I didn't listen to him, and the guy really scared me. I was worried, because I saw Esme was worried, and I wanted to find out why. Maybe I thought I could help somehow? I don't remember exactly why I didn't just do what I was told. I've never done that before, and I'm sorry."

I paused for a breath, but I wasn't done, "I just.. Want you to know that what I figured out, and what I was told, will never be told to anyone else as long as I live. I don't want you to have to worry about that. You've given me too much, you.. All.. Mean too much to me to put any one of you at risk that way. Whatever that risk is, whatever you're worried about happening if I ever told anyone won't ever happen. Not because of me." I looked up, and met his eyes, "I promise."

"Well." I looked back at Rosalie's quiet voice, not having heard her or the others approach, "I suppose you knowing isn't the end of the world." She sighed, "There could be worse people to know. And.. Carlisle and Esme seem to have the highest confidence that you'll keep quiet, so I guess I have no choice but to be okay with it." Giving her a small smile, she returned it after a moment.

"Leandra, you're one amazing kid. You know that?" Emmett chuckled, "It takes an act of _God_ to get her to admit she was wrong."

"I wasn't _wrong_." Rose grumbled, crossing her arms, "I just might have overreacted. Just a little."

"It's okay." I told her, "I do that all the time." I was quiet for a moment, looking down briefly, "Am I allowed to ask questions now?"

"You just did ask a question." Emmett told me in a teasing tone. I laughed a little, looking back at him. The fact that I did so, actually acknowledging the fact that he'd teased me, which I didn't often do had his eyes light up just a bit. Grinning proudly.

"Of course, Leandra." Carlisle answered, "Now you may."

"Good." I said, standing, "Because I'm about to die of curiosity."

"Naturally." Carlisle chuckled, noticing my excitement. I hardly noticed it, but this was very nearly a first for me. I never acted this way. I was never excited for anything anymore, but learning this about my family excited me. The whole time I'd been here, I had always been carefully calm, not showing much emotion if I could help it. That included excitement. This was actually a very big change for me.

"Uh.." I mumbled, looking up at Carlisle as I made my way to his side, "I don't know where to start."

"How about I just start by telling you that we are different from the one you saw." He told me gently. Probably trying not to scare me, "Then you can ask what you want to ask."

"I think I knew that already." I said thoughtfully, "Because your eye color is different. Was I right?"

"That's right." He said, nodding, "Our eye color reflects our diet." I waited, not wanting to press him too much, "His eye color reflects that his diet consists of human blood."

I involuntarily shivered, picturing that.

"Finally, a reaction." Emmett chuckled in comment.

"What does gold mean?" I asked, ignoring him.

"It means our diet consists of animal blood."

"Oh." I said, nodding, "Like deer and stuff?"

"That's right." He said again.

"That isn't so bad, then. Does it taste different?" I asked, launching the next round of questions and answers.

I was so curious, asking everything I could think of. The entire question asking session took roughly two hours, and Carlisle answered them as patiently as he ever had. Emmett piped up, helping. Esme did as well, but her answers weren't as targetted at freaking me out as Emmett's answers were.

I learned so much about the family in that time, my head was spinning slightly, but it was tolerable. Needless to say, my patience had paid off. I found as my questions got harder, the answers were longer.

I learned about their heightened senses. Hearing, seeing, and smelling much more than I ever could. How fast they could move, and how strong they were. I learned about how tough they were, how virtually indestructable they were. How fragile I was compared to them, which caused the very important need to be careful around me. One-hundred percent control, as Emmett had pointed out before. I learned about how quickly they could think, considering every possible angle of a situation in the time it took my kind to consider just one.

I also learned about the extra things they could do. Gifts, extra abilities. How Edward could hear thoughts, and Jasper managed emotions. Alice's ability to see the future. It certainly explained a lot, and I pointed that out.

"That's why Edward kept getting so mad." I mumbled, "That day. He talked to me a little after finding me smoking. I thought I just kept letting too much slip."

"Only in your mind." Emmett chuckled.

"That must be why I like to be around Jasper, too." I wondered, looking to Carlisle, "He makes it impossible not to be calm." Carlisle laughed a little, nodding.

"Did Alice see that I was coming along?" I asked, curious about that as well.

"If she did," Carlisle said quietly, "She didn't give me any forewarning."

"She did, shorty." Emmett answered, "But she didn't see the things already done to you. She only sees someone when they cross paths with the one she's looking out for. She doesn't see their past, or anything that happened before they crossed paths with that person. Does that make sense?"

I nodded, "It does. Thanks."

"And she didn't see you getting hurt that day until the Biology class." Rose answered as well, surprising me, "So she had almost no chance of warning Carlisle before he was moments away from finding out himself anyway."

I nodded, accepting that. I further learned that they never slept, which I noticed as well. They were wide awake twenty-four-seven. They didn't eat human food, because they wouldn't digest it, and because of that, they didn't need the bathroom. I noticed that as well.

In turn, I was explained the dangers. Exactly how much, and in what way, their diet effected them. How not attacking humans was an acquired trait. How it took many years of practice to be able to do. How bad just my scent could hurt if they didn't keep track of it all the time. Which, in turn, led to the stress of the importance of me being careful. I'd have to be very careful with whatever I did. Bleeding around them could be a very bad thing, and if something happened where I bled, the house would clear, and Carlisle would be the one to take care of me.

I wasn't particularly a clutz, so I promised to do so. To be very careful with whatever I did. Even walking.

After a moment, I realized that I had one more, very different question.

"Why am I not in school?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"I called you off." He replied, "I thought you'd prefer not going through a school day with a head full of questions."

"Him too?" I asked, pointing at Emmett.

"I called in for everyone." He assured me, "After the weekend, I thought it was needed."

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"She and Jasper are still in Phoenix with Edward until Bella is well enough to leave the hospital." My eyes widened a little.

"What went _on_ this weekend?" I found myself asking, despite knowing that should have been my first question, "Why did you leave?"

From there, the explanation began. About the game of baseball, and who showed up at it. The events from there were so dizzying that I found myself completely understanding why Carlisle had to leave me behind. Me underfoot of what they were doing would have just been bad.

"So it really wasn't that you didn't want me anymore." I murmured thoughtfully.

"Not at all." He assured me, "We only wanted you in a place that was out of the way, and safe. She was the first one I thought of, so I dropped you off there. I can completely understand why you would think that, and I can only tell you that I'm truly sorry."

"You came back for me." I said quietly, "That's all that really matters anymore."

"Were you really that worried, shorty?" Emmett asked, surprised.

I lowered my head a little, looking down.

"What reason would we possibly have not to want you anymore?" Emmett asked when I didn't answer.

"That's what I was wondering the entire time." I mumbled, "I didn't know what I'd done that was bad enough to make Carlisle just give me away like that."

"I would never do that." Carlisle spoke, and I saw the sincerity in his eyes, "Never." I smiled a little, believing him.

"It's true, shorty." Emmett said, "Carlisle hated himself the entire time. You should have seen his face." No hint of joking in his voice had me look to him now, "It was just a tough situation with almost no reaction time." I nodded.

"I know that now." I murmured, "I just didn't know then."

Carlisle's phone ringing had him quietly excuse himself to answer it in another room.

"So, Leandra." Esme spoke now, "Mrs. Harrison told me you hardly ate over the weekend. Why not?" I sighed, stetching out a little.

"I was too sad." I admitted, "I wasn't hungry."

"Well, I'm sure you're hungry by now, aren't you?" She asked.

"A little." I laughed quietly.

"And hey." Emmett spoke, causing me to look his way, "We've definitely got to try that baseball thing again. We could use a bat-boy."

"Hey." I frowned.

"Girl." He corrected, "It's so easy to mess with you."

"You're just mad Edward's team was winning." Esme joked, and Emmett's exaggerated gasp had me laugh a little.

"I don't know anything about baseball." I admitted, standing.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" Emmett grumbled, reaching out and tickling my shoulder a little. I curled and giggled a little, swatting his hand away.

"Oh!" He grinned, "She's ticklish!"

"No I'm not." I laughed a little, and he reached out again, repeating the process, "Okay, okay. Just there." He reached out, and scooped me up. Holding me in his arms as he looked at me.

"So you're not scared of us?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"Nope." I said, "Not even _you_ anymore."

He grinned again, "What's that?" He asked, "What was that I just heard?"

"I'm not afraid of you."

"That sounds an awful lot like a challenge." He murmured thoughtfully, "See, there's one thing you should know about me, shorty. I take challenges really easily."

"Then.." I muttered thoughtfully as well, "I challenge you to put me down."

"Oh!" He chuckled, "She learns!"

"Excuse me for a moment." Esme murmured, standing as well. Her suddenly solemn tone gained my attention. She made her way from the room, toward the kitchen where Carlisle stood talking on the phone. I frowned a little, watching after her.

Emmett looked to Rose. I worried even more at the look that passed between them. His smile had faded, and a look of both worry and sadness came to his eyes. Gently, he put me down.

I stepped closer to the kitchen, following Esme where Carlisle stood talking, just being able to hear what he was saying.

"I understand that." Carlisle murmured into the phone, "I honestly do, but I just think it's a little soon. She hasn't fully recovered yet, and I don't think I'm comfortable with-" He cut off. Probably listening to someone's response on the other end.

Esme, seeing me there, came to my side. Embracing me gently as I watched and listened to Carlisle, "Please. Isn't there any way-" He cut off again. Pausing for a shorter period of time before he sighed, "I understand. Of course." He turned, looking to me then. A sort of resolved sadness in his eyes made me bite my lip, "Send him by. We'll be here."

He hung up a short while later, seeming both deep in thought, and deeply saddened.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked, feeling brave enough. He looked to me again, the same expression in his eyes.

"Leandra, there is someone coming to see you in a moment." He told me quietly, "I want you to be on your best behavior, okay?"

"Who is it?" I found myself asking. I almost didn't want to know. If it upset everyone this much, what would it do to me?

"Now, just remember that he's just as nervous as you are." I was quiet, so he continued, "Charlie managed to get into touch with your father." I didn't know how to react at first. It was a shock to say the least.

"M.. My dad?" I asked, "Wait.." I shook my head when I could finally get my mind to work, "He didn't want me."

"That wasn't the case at all, Leandra." Carlisle told me, meeting my eyes with an attempted comforting smile, "When your mother divorced him, he was court ordered to stay away from you. It wasn't that he didn't want to be in your life. He wasn't allowed to be. He literally couldn't."

"What does he want?" I asked, suddenly feeling very insecure. My tone announcing that.

"He only wants what he was denied so long ago." He answered, "To take you home."

"But I am home." I couldn't stop myself from saying that, not even realizing it had slipped out. Sadness came to his eyes briefly before I looked down, "Carlisle, I don't even know him. I know it wasn't his fault, but I remember the day he left. That's the last I heard from him. What if he's just as bad as Jack? What if he's exactly the same, or even worse? What if there was a reason he was told to stay away from me? I'm scared, Carlisle. I don't want to go with him."

I hadn't even noticed when tears started down my cheeks until a small sob shook me.

He was suddenly there, kneeling in front of me, "I'm confident, Leandra, that you're worrying over nothing." I stepped forward, hoping he didn't mind as I wrapped my arms around his neck, shaking my head.

This was odd to me. From the start, I knew this was temporary. I knew there would be no way to stay here. I knew that, and I understood that, and I'd told myself that when and if the time came to leave, I wouldn't put up much of a fight. I wouldn't cry, and I wouldn't argue. They'd already helped me so much, and fighting to stay would only disrupt their lives even more. I couldn't help it, though.

Somehow, being given a sense of security so freely made it impossible not to fight to keep it. Here, I knew I'd never have to fight to live again. I didn't know my dad. I had no idea what kind of person he was. He was just as much a stranger as everybody else in the world.

I didn't know how long he let me stand there and hug him, but it must have been quite awhile, because Emmett eventually poked his head into the room.

"He's here, Carlisle. Waiting in the living room."

"Thank you, Emmett." Carlisle replied as I cried harder, "Let him know that we'll be right there." I listened to him leave, and I shook my head again.

"Leandra," Carlisle told me, "I need you to be strong, okay? It'll be good for you to go with him."

I yanked back, "No, it won't." I shook my head, "I don't know him. I don't know what kind of person he is. I know _you_. I know Esme. I know everybody else, but I don't know him." I sobbed quietly, "Carlisle, I don't want to go with him. I know living with you was only for a short time, but I've never known what it's like to be safe. Now that I know, I don't want to let it go."

"Leandra, it would be safer for you there. With your father." I started shaking my head again, so he continued, "Even if we don't follow the normal diet, you're still in very real danger here. I'm considering your safety in this as well." I couldn't respond, only cry. Carlisle gave me a moment, before continuing, "It'll be alright. I promise." He gave me one more hug, before taking my hand and standing. Esme trailed behind us as he led me from the room.

We made it into the room before he noticed us. He stood talking with Emmett and Rosalie. His quiet voice really didn't sound familiar to me. Nothing about him seemed familiar to me yet. Then again, all I saw of him was his back.

He was pretty tall. Easily about as tall as Carlisle, with just a bit smaller of a build. It was the strangest feeling. Knowing I was only alive because of him, yet knowing nothing about him.

Emmett moving his attention to us had him look back, and I met his eyes for the first time in six years. I saw for myself just how much I truly did look like him. There was no denying that he was my father, but his looks didn't tell me a thing about what kind of person he was.

He turned to fully face us, and I stayed rooted to the spot, watching as he took a step toward me. He gave a sort of sobbing laugh, seeming amazed to see me standing there.

Seeing I was having trouble, Carlisle gently released my hand and stepped forward, introducing himself quietly. Offering him a seat, he hesitated with his eyes on me before sitting slowly on the edge of the couch.

Carlisle looked to me next, "Leandra, please. Come have a seat." I started to shake my head, but he spoke again, "Please?" His tone was one I couldn't argue with, so I slowly crossed the room. I slowly sat down in the chair across the coffee table from the couch. Facing my dad.

"I must ask you to be patient with Leandra." Carlisle said, and my dad looked to him, "She's pretty confused."

"Of course." My dad responded, "I can easily understand why." That wasn't such a bad answer. Seeing me looking closer, Carlisle spoke to him, asking him questions. Knowing I was listening to his answers. Closely. My dad knew what Carlisle was doing as well, letting me get to know him without really talking to him.

Eventually, Emmett took a seat on the armrest beside me, offering silent support.

I learned by listening to them talk that my dad owned his own hardware store, had another five year old daughter named Lily, and a wife named Rachel. Small world, I had to agree. He was thirty-three years old, which would have made him twenty-four when I was born. Twenty-seven when he left.

From what he said, I was his entire world. It amazed him how someone so small could make him feel so powerless with just a look, a smile and a giggle. He did every thing he could to provide for me, and I never went without. He was trying to make ends meet, and be home with me as much as possible back then. My mom wasn't working then either, and babies weren't cheap, but he did the best he could, and it was enough. He managed to make the final payment on the the day after my first birthday, securing our home. It wasn't much, but it was finally theirs. As a gift, it was only my mom's name on the title. Which was his first mistake.

She was twenty-two when I was born, and twenty-five when she met Jack. I visibly cringed at the mention of his name, which he noticed. Drawing my knees up to my chest, I continued to listen.

According to his recollection, everything just happened so incredibly quickly. My mom met Jack about a month before my third birthday, and for whatever reason, decided my dad wasn't providing enough, thus causing many fights between them. My mom made him move out, and less than a week later, Jack was moved in. A week after that, they were divorced, and my dad had to leave me. Even my head spun with how quickly things had gone wrong between the two of them.

My dad finally looked to me.

"Leandra, I never wanted to leave you." He murmured, and I curled tighter in my ball, "I can't tell you how hard I cried. Every night for close to two years. Wondering how you were doing, wondering if you were happy." He paused, sighing and standing. He stepped over to me, kneeling in front of me, "I know it probably seems like I just left, and never returned, but I swear to you. I tried. I wrote, I called. Every week, every birthday, every holiday, I called, and I wrote to you. Up until you were five years old, all the calls I made went unanswered until the phone number was finally changed. Every letter, and every card was returned. Unopened."

"Why didn't you try harder?" I found myself asking quietly, "I just don't understand how some judge could tell you to stay away from your daughter, and you listen."

"I wanted to." He finally said, his voice tortured and quiet, "I really wanted to keep fighting for custody, or at very least to take off the separation order. Do you want to know why I didn't?" I was quiet, waiting for him to continue, "Because I saw what it was doing to you. You can hate me all you want, but I remember how drastically you changed during the divorce. How scared you were all the time. You needed a stable home, not one that was constantly in turmoil."

"That wasn't why I changed, dad." I murmured, shaking my head, "That wasn't why I was scared all the time. That was Jack. I needed you, dad." I felt the hurt again, and to my surprise, I felt anger. Pushing passed him, I stood, "You let me down just as much as mom did. You could have kept trying. You could have appealed it or something, anything to stay in my life. I know you would have seen the bruises, dad. You would have seen them, had you only been there. If you'd been there, I might not be as screwed up as I am." I spun, ready to leave the room. I wasn't ready for this.

"Leandra, wait." He called, and I paused. Though I hadn't the slightest clue why, I turned back around and looked at him, "Please."

Suddenly, I burst into tears. Uncontrollable, angry tears flooded down my cheeks. The piece of my heart that had held the spot for my dad hurt again, nearly choking me.

"You can't do that!" I sobbed, "Standing there, asking me to just forgive you for abandoning me! You could have done something! Something should have told you to have someone, anyone check up on me. A phone call, dad. That's all it would have taken, but even that was too much, wasn't it? You say you cried every night, wondering? I did the same fucking thing!"

"Leandra." Esme quietly tried to correct me, "Honey-"

"I cried every night for six years, dad! Wondering why you didn't care about me enough to bother checking on me!" I paused for a deep sobbing breath, "I don't want to go with you! Why couldn't you have just stayed gone? Why'd you even bother picking up the phone when they called you?" The hurt in his eyes did nothing to calm my anger or my broken heart, "I needed you then, dad, but I sure as hell don't need you now." I paused for another breath, "Yeah, you're here now, but.. I say, it's too little too late, you sorry son-of-a-bitch!" I spun again, continuing on up the hall.

"Shorty." Emmett called after me, but this time, I ignored it. I made it into my room, closing the door firmly behind me. I laid face down over my bed, crying into my pillow. I didn't want to leave! How was I to know that he wouldn't just let some random guy on the street take off with me? He wouldn't fight for me. He wouldn't protect me.

"Leandra." I jumped at Carlisle's voice beside the bed, not having heard him come in, "I know this hard to understand. I know this is confusing for you, but I want you to give him a chance." I didn't look back. I kept my face buried.

"Leandra." I jumped at my dad's voice beside the bed, "Just five minutes." I flipped over and launched a pillow at him. He caught it easily, sighing. With my cheeks flushed deeply with emotion, I kept my eyes on him as he stopped coming any closer.

"I wish I knew how to explain this right." He said, "You have every right to be upset with me. Believe me, I understand. I should have been there, and I wasn't." I climbed off the bed with clenched teeth. Attempting to stepped passed him, but his hand came up and grabbed my upper arm. Stopping me in my tracks.

"Leandra, just wait. Please."

"I was supposed to be important to you." I accused, pulling my arm from his hand, "Now suddenly I am? No. I don't care what excuse you have. You never cared, dad, so why start now?"

"I did care." He corrected, "Don't you say I didn't. Your mother-"

"My mom has nothing to do with this. Don't blame everything on her, dad because you and I both know you could have been there if you'd really wanted to. You could have put forth some effort!" I was even a little shocked at my angry outburst. I wasn't surprised at the tears that trailed down my cheeks once more, "You could have tried to keep me. You could have done something, anything to keep me. Instead of just letting mom take me from your arms like I was a backpack."

He seemed surprised.

"You remember that day?" He asked quietly.

"I remember being confused." I allowed, my tone softer, "I didn't know why I wasn't allowed to be in your arms anymore. Why mom was scolding me for it. Jack told me it was because I was such a bad kid, you didn't want to deal with me anymore. That it was now his job to raise me. That I wouldn't like it, but he would turn me into a good kid. That you'd given me to him." He closed his eyes briefly, shaking his head.

"That wasn't it at all, Leandra, I promise-"

"I was three." I sobbed, "What else was I supposed to believe?"

"I wanted to be there." He told me again, "I truly did-"

"I had no way of knowing that."

"Your mother-"

"Stop blaming her!" I shouted, "She's just as guilty as you are. I get that, but stop making excuses!" I took a breath, "You may not have left by choice, but the point is that you left. You gave Jack full reign to raise me the way he saw fit. Look where it's gotten us. Because you refused to fight for us, look where mom is. Look where I am. It was your choice to give up, dad. Not mom's. Not Jack's. Not mine. Yours. You gave up on us, and now you expect me to pretend everything is okay? Honestly?"

I found myself needing to rant. I needed to get this off my chest, "I can't stand this! It's not fair how I had to live for so long with the consequences of someone else's choices! I was punished for your choice, dad. And I still am! Now that I'm actually learning that it is possible to be happy, you show up, and want to take me away from it. Why can't anything be my choice?"

With that, I turned. Storming from the room once more. I found Esme out in the living room, speaking quietly with Emmett, and ran to her. I knew my behavior wasn't perfect, but I couldn't help it. What he was doing was just so unfair. Despite my behavior, though, Esme hugged me tight.

"Leandra, I know." I sniffled, looking back at my dad as he stood there now, "I know I haven't been there." He sighed and slowly stepped forward, "Come here, honey." He gestured I go to him, and I stayed put, eying him, "Just for a minute." I recognized the defeat in his voice, so I slowly turned, making my way to him. He wasn't going to argue with me anymore.

He kneeled with a quiet sigh as I neared, looking into my eyes. The exact same eyes as his.

"I think we both want different things." He told me quietly, gently taking my hands in his, "You know, you were right. I didn't know what to expect when I was told that you needed me to step up. I almost couldn't believe it, but then I thought about Jack, realizing that it was very much possible." I looked down, "I'd hoped.." He paused for a quiet breath, "However foolishly.. That maybe my leaving hadn't effected you this much, but I can clearly see it had. And that's not your fault. That's not yours or mom's. That is on me. You were right."

He was quiet for a moment, and I finally looked back up. He smiled sadly, meeting my eyes again.

"You've grown so much. So very much." He reached up and gently smoothed my hair from my face, "I can already see that forcing you to come with me would be the very opposite of helpful to my case. What I did can't be fixed by doing that. So.." He paused for a few moments, looking to Esme, and Carlisle now standing beside her, "I'm willing to make a compromise."

My eyes widened a little, surprised, "If they're willing to hold onto you, I'm willing to leave you here. I won't take you from the place I know you want to stay. I know you're cared for here, and I know you wouldn't be fighting this hard to stay for no reason."

I smiled, unable to speak yet, "All I ask.." He continued, seeming hesitant, "Is that I'm able to visit you once in awhile. You're still my daughter, and you always will be, but I can see now that I've lost the right to be called your dad. That position has yet to be filled, but I know you won't accept it from me. No matter how hard I try, I can't make up for not being there when you needed me most." Unable to help myself, I hugged him. He laughed sadly, lifting me as he stood. His arms around me, holding me close for a minute.

"It's ultimately up to them, though." He told me and I turned in his arms, looking to Carlisle, "If they're willing to keep you, I'm willing to let you go."

"Can I stay?" I asked quietly, begging with my eyes, "Please?" It was quiet for a moment as he silently debated with himself.

"I vote yeah." Emmett said, looking to him as well, "Come on, Carlisle. She doesn't take up much room, and it's not like we don't have the room to spare anyway."

"I only want her to be happy." My dad said, "I understand that I'm asking a lot. I'll speak with Charlie myself. I'll let him know my decision, and that should be it."

"Rosalie?" Carlisle looked to her, asking her opinion. If it came down to her vote, I was doomed. She sighed.

"Come on, Rose." Emmett plead, "Come on. You know you like her."

"I don't have to like her." She said, "She's tolerable. I'll give her that, at least." I met her eyes, biting my lip a little. She finally sighed, "Carlisle, it's up to you. I won't argue either way."

"I already know Alice and Edward's opinion." Carlisle sighed.

"Jasper likes me too." I plead quietly, "I won't be a pain in the ass." Emmett snorted, fighting back a laugh. Rosalie just rolled her eyes, shaking her head as even Esme smiled a little.

"Esme?" Carlisle looked to her, "What do you think?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Emmett asked, chuckling a little, "Come on. She's the coolest kid ever. You can't find any more entertaining than her."

"I'd love to have her stay." Esme responded, her smile growing a bit, "Carlisle?"

"Please, please, please.." I whispered to myself, looking to him again. It was silent now, all of our eyes on Carlisle, and his eyes on me. Emmett had a knowing smile on his face, even before Carlisle sighed.

"You're sure about this, Christopher?" Carlisle asked, "What you're talking about is signing her over. I honestly don't know if that can be undone."

"This is what she wants. More than anything." My dad replied, "I can see that. After everything she's had to go through because of my choices, I think this is one choice she deserves for me to make. If I have to let her go for her to find happiness, then I'm more than willing to do that." He paused, "All I ask is to have the option to see her."

Carlisle processed that response, and paused for a moment longer.

"We can handle this, Carlisle." Emmett told him quietly, "We've got this."

After only a moment longer, Carlisle smiled and laughed a little. Almost disbelieving. Seeming shocked at the sudden opportunity.

"Alright." He said, "If you're sure about this, Christopher. If this is what you want, then we'd be happy to have her."

**A/N: Well crap. I honestly had expected to be able to make the 11th deadline, but I'm not so sure now. Cross your fingers, beautiful readers, that I can somehow STOP typing filler chapters, and get to the dang story. Chapter nine did _not_ come out the way I expected it to, so if you're allergic to feelings, don't read it.  
Just kidding. Reaaaad it. When it comes out, of course. Anyway.  
Yes. This is the second major change that came out. Let me explain my reasoning.  
Imagine, if you can, how it would feel if you were a parent that was just seeing their child after soOoOo many years. Now imagine if said child hated your guts. You know that the only way to make said child happy, after being miserable for said so many years, was to leave them with the family you found said child living with. What would you do? What would any honest, loving parent do? Force said child to leave with you, and hope they got over the fact that you'd been gone for said so many years, and hope they just got over the fact that they'd finally found so much happiness in said family? ORrRrRr... Would you decide that the easiest way for said child to be happy, would be to allow them to stay where they feel safest?  
The previous version holds what would realistically happen if said child were forced to leave with said parent. I took this direction, because I do believe that any loving parent would be selfless enough to do that for Leandra. Especially knowing what it would probably do to her to take her from the home she found security in.  
Boom. Feelings. ANYWAY. Holy-freaking-Crap. This A/N got pretty freaking long, making this chapter over 8,000 word(s) long, which is definitely a record for me. Next chapter is mostly fluffy filler, but.. Chapter ten will smash that fluffy filler into puffs of fluff. Hopefully. If it's done right.  
Ugh. I need a vacation LOL.  
Massive chocolate covered THANK YOU to my reviewers. I gained.. Three new followers with that last chapter as well, which is also pretty freaking cool.  
Ahh! Okay. Ending the A/N here. Love you all. Be on the look-out for feelings in the next chapter, and chapter ten to wreck it.  
Bye!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

I smiled wider than I had since coming here at Carlisle's reply. I turned back around, hugging my dad again.

"Thank you." I whimpered, squeezing my eyes shut.

"You definitely deserve this." My dad told me, returning the hug tightly, "As much as it bothers me to let you go again, I will if it means you'll be happy."

"You can definitely see her any time you'd like, Chris." Esme assured him, "I think it'd be good for her to get to know you again." I felt him nod.

"Thank you." He told her, "And this way, she's comfortable while she does so. If I'd have insisted I take her, it wouldn't have ended well for anyone. If she's anything like me, she would have fought me every second. I mean.. Just look at how quickly her behavior changed. Now she's no longer guarded. She's not defensive. Knowing I'm not here to take her from where she's happiest turned her right around. Just like I knew it would." I pulled back a little, meeting his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said, "I didn't mean to act that way."

"It's understandable, Leandra." He told me, "I can completely understand where you were coming from." He chuckled, "Now. Can I have a conversation with you without getting yelled at?" He didn't seem mad, so I laughed a little.

"Maybe." I said, "I don't know yet."

"Well, how about I try anyway? I'd rather have you yelling at me, than go back to the way it was before. I hadn't heard your voice in so long, even yelling is welcome at this point." He set me on my feet. I was quiet as he led me to the couch, sitting with me. For a moment, he just looked at me. Now that I'd calmed down, this was acceptable for a few minutes.

"What?" I finally asked, laughing a little.

"You're sure a lot more stationary than I remember." He replied, and I shrugged, "I understand that you're not two years old anymore, but I can still see her." I smiled a little, looking down.

"I'm not the same." I said, looking back up.

"I know." He said, "I know, and that's my fault. I really did think I was doing you a favor, Leandra. I would never have left you had I known what would happen. That was incredibly ignorant of me, and I can only tell you that I'm sorry." I didn't know what to say to that, "God." He finally said and I looked up at him, "If I could just have a few choice words with Gina-"

"She's got a few coming from me, too." I mumbled, "Now that she's sober enough to listen."

"Have you seen her yet?" He asked, obviously curious.

"No." I said, "I don't want to, either. Why should I?"

He sighed, "I know you know how much I hate to say this, but she's your mother-"

"And?" I scoffed, "She sure hasn't acted like it." He seemed a bit surprised at the sheer amount of bitterness in my voice, "I treated her like a throw-pillow, because that's all she showed me she could be. A throw-pillow that drank beer, and sometimes got cold. Why should I care if she ever gets better? I doubt she even can get better."

"How long had she been that way?" My dad asked, and I shrugged a little.

"I think for a little while after you left, she was able to pay a little bit of attention. I don't remember very much of her back then either." I looked down, "I sure remember Jack, though, and the way he treated me, and I know she didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry." My dad said, "But I have to ask. I have to know." I looked back up, "Was he hitting you while I was still around?"

"No." I answered, "No. Back then, it was just things like.. Yanking me around when I wouldn't move. Shoving me, and yelling at me when I cried. I remember.. Not knowing what I'd done so wrong that made him so mad. After awhile, though, it just became normal. I figured out that what really made him mad, was the fact that I'd been born at all. I know that, because.. He always told me. Just.. Not as nicely."

I cringed a little, remembering. Taking a breath, I continued, "I think it was just after Jack adopted me that she really started drinking. She would be awake for a few hours a day, but asleep for most of it. After a couple of months of that, she over did it once. That was the first time I saw her throw up. I tried to help her, but she just yelled at me, telling me I was in the way, so I left her alone. That was when I was almost five, I think."

I paused, studying my hands, "After that was when it picked up. And it's been the way it's been since then. I'm lucky if I see her awake a few minutes a day. Most of the time, she's sleeping. Either on the couch, or in the bedroom with the door locked. I remember once, I went four days without seeing her once. I was starting to wonder if she'd finally died, but she came out to get another twenty-four pack, and disappeared again."

He sighed heavily, rubbing his palm over his mouth, obviously trying to hide his anger at the woman.

"I've had to rely on Jack to stay alive for so long, I actually wondering how the hell I'm still alive. I guess I at least owe him that."

"You don't owe him anything." My dad corrected and I looked up, "Nothing but a good whack in the head with a two-by-four." I shivered, shaking my head.

"No." I said, "Those hurt." That had him stand. Seeming suddenly stressed, he didn't speak for a moment. Turning and pacing a few steps away from the couch.

"And she's never seen what was going on?" He asked. I shook my head.

"If she did, she never tried to stop it." I murmured.

"It's really no wonder you don't like her." He said, "I can't believe she was right there the entire time, and never did anything to stop it." He laughed in anger, "And if I ever see that son-of-a-" I cut him off.

"Jack?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes." He said, "Him. He'll definitely get what's coming to him."

"You can't do that." I mumbled, and he looked at me, surprised, "If you do anything to him, you'll get into trouble, and I don't want that."

"He _deserves_ it though. I thought you wanted to be protected?" He asked.

"Protected." I said, "Not avenged. He may deserve it, but you don't deserve to go to jail because of me. Not when you still have Lily who needs you. You can't leave her too." He sighed, sitting back down.

"I know." He said, "I know. You're right. I just can't stand it."

"He'll get what's coming to him." Emmett muttered from the side, and I turned, giving him a look, "Don't worry about that."

"At least I'm not the only one." My dad laughed, frustrated.

"Definitely not." Emmett replied. I sighed, absentmindedly tracing an old scar on my left arm with my finger.

"We'll see what happens while we're at the trial." He said, "If he walks, he won't be breathing free air for long." I froze.

"What?" I asked quietly, looking up again, and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Carlisle move uncomfortably.

"I'm going to be there, too." My dad told me, "You won't be there alone-"

"Chris." Carlisle spoke, "We hadn't told her that part yet."

"I'm not going." I said, looking up at him, "I can't. I don't want to die. I can't. I won't. I can't see him again. I-I.."

"Leandra, I'll be there as well." Carlisle said, and I looked to him, "Even if he is moronic enough to attempt anything, he won't get anywhere near you."

I suddenly understood what he was hinting at. I remembered what I'd just learned about them. Just that thought alone calmed me just enough to think.

"He's fast-"

"I'm faster." Carlisle assured me. His voice so perfectly calm and confident eased me enough to take a deep breath and nod. I trusted him. I knew he'd keep me safe, as he'd promised to do so since I'd first met him. Regardless, my stomach did fearful flips.

"Speaking of which," My dad murmured, "I have yet to be told the date."

"Thursday at ten is when we need to be there." Carlisle told him quietly. He nodded, seeing the pure worry in my eyes as he met them once more, "I.. I'm sorry, Leandra. I really thought you knew by now."

"No." I mumbled, looking down, "No. It's okay. I knew this was a possiblity all along, so.."

"So I'm thinking I'll just stay in town until Friday. It would be easier, and cheaper." He said, looking to Carlisle, "I'd rather pay for a hotel for four nights, than the gas it takes to drive eight straight hours."

"You live that far away?" I found myself asking, looking up.

"I live in a small town in northern Idaho." He explained, "And besides. This way, I can get to know you more while I'm here."

"Before I die." I couldn't help adding in. There was no question in my voice. Only grim certainty. He was quiet for a moment, pursing his lips a little in thought as he studied me.

"Say.." He finally spoke again, "Are you hungry?" I frowned a little in confusion.

"Uh.." I had not expected that question.

"She hasn't had lunch yet." Esme spoke up, and I looked to her, wondering why she was smiling.

"I was wondering if it'd be alright with Carlisle and Esme, and of course you, if I took you somewhere to have a little something to eat." I was a little surprised, and suddenly nervous.

"I don't see why not." Carlisle said, his arm around Esme's shoulders.

"Alone?" I asked nervously.

"I'll bring you right back here after." My dad told me, "I promise." I sighed, biting my lip, "Come on. What do you say?"

"I guess.. I could go.." I mumbled, still unsure.

"That's the spirit." He smiled, and I couldn't help the smile in return. I was starting to see he was odd, but not in a bad way.

"Just let me get my shoes on."

Where had that come from? I stood and headed for my room, Esme following. I sat down on the side of the bed and slowly pulled my shoes to me, looking up at her.

"What just happened?" I asked, still surprised.

"Don't worry, honey." She smiled, "I'm sure you'll have a good time. Just please. Try and give him a chance."

"I still don't know him, Esme." I said, leaning down to tie my shoe.

"And hopefully, this will change that." She assured, "I know it'll be good for you to have your father in your life."

"To me, he doesn't feel like my dad." I admitted, "I thought it would. I thought I'd feel.. You know.. Something. Recognize him in some way. I do. I can recognize him a little, but to me, he's just a stranger."

"I'm sure after this, you'll feel better." I sighed, but didn't argue again. I stood up, and followed Esme from the room. Pausing to grab my jacket from the rack by the door, I hesitated a few seconds. Getting a hug from Esme, and giving Carlisle a nervous look before following my dad out the door.

"Have fun, shorty." Emmett called after me, and I looked back. The truth was, I really didn't want to go, but I knew they thought he really did deserve a chance.

He took my hand, and I jumped a little looking at it. It was odd to feel any one else holding my hand. The temperature was all wrong.

I managed to sit still in the passenger seat until we were headed through town. I sat up straighter, looking to him.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly.

"You ever been to Port Angeles, Leandra?" He asked, glancing to me with a small smile.

"No." I answered, and he smiled wider.

"Yes you have." He said, "I used to take you there all the time when you were a baby." He laughed a little, remembering, "Your mom would be needing her space, so I would take you to this park. You always knew if it was a different park, though. It had to be a certain one. So of course, I'd give in, and you'd toddle around the entire afternoon. You'd never get tired. Chasing birds, or butterflies, or even just the breeze. And if there was a dog.. Boy, you were _gone_. You sure kept me on my toes." I smiled also, picturing that, "You were always the most beautiful baby at the park."

"No." I laughed, looking at him.

"It's true." He said, "No contest."

"I doubt that." I looked out the window.

"It's true. All the other kids looked like monkeys compared to you. Never failed." I laughed a little, shaking my head, "Anyway, our routine was always park first, and the only way I could get you to leave, was ice cream. You always knew when I was about to trick you. You may have been eighteen months old, but you were.. Man, so smart. You had me wrapped so tight around your finger, all it'd take was a smile, and I'd buy you a pony if you asked for it. You could have gotten away with anything. Including grand theft auto. Thankfully, you never tried." I laughed along with him, "And after ice cream, you'd always, _always_ be asleep before we made it home. Those were some of the best days of my life, Leandra."

To my surprise, I felt like crying. Thoughts of what could have been running through my head, it hurt me to hear how much I used to be loved. It hurt me to hear how much it hurt him too.

"So.." He said, sensing the need to change the subject, "Tell me about yourself. What are your hobbies?"

"I don't really have any." I admitted, looking back over at him, "I read sometimes. The only time I really watch TV is with Emmett."

"Any friends?"

"I haven't been at this school for very long." I shrugged, "Not really. The other kids mostly ignore me."

"Have you tried talking to them?" He asked, "Maybe they're just shy."

"No." I sighed, shaking my head, "I don't talk to anyone else much."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not like them." I explained quietly, "I've never really fit in with the other kids." He seemed concerned but didn't comment.

"You know," He finally said, "Carlisle.." He paused, "Something about him sure seems familiar. Like I know him from somewhere."

I shrugged, "I've never known him before."

"Hmm." He hummed, seeming deep in thought.

"I wish I did, though." I mumbled, "He's the most amazing person in the world." He glanced to me, an emotion in his eyes I couldn't describe.

"Tell me about him." He requested, "There has to be a reason why you're happiest with them. Other than the obvious, I mean."

"Well.." I murmured, "I know he's always there. That's something that matters to me. From the day I met him, he's always been there. Umm.." I paused, "He listens. He always listens to everything I say, even if it's stupid. Esme does too, but she always seems busy, so I try not to bother her."

"What about the others?"

"Edward is with Bella a lot, so I hardly see him."

"Bella is..?"

"His girlfriend." I explained, "She's really nice." He nodded so I continued, "Alice always tries to get me to wear something else besides just tshirts, but I don't like the girly stuff she offers." He chuckled at that, "I like Jasper, too. He's quiet, almost as quiet as me, but so easy to be around. Emmett is.." I laughed a little, "He's funny. I was a little scared of him when I first moved in, though."

"Because of how bulky he is?"

I nodded, "Compared to me.. Yeah."

"Compared to _me_, he's bulky." He chuckled and I laughed a little as well.

"Rosalie.. She's moody a lot. So I try not to bother her too much." I murmured, pausing for a moment, "Even though I don't get many chances to be alone there, it doesn't bother me so much, because I'm never _alone_. Even if I don't want to talk, there's always someone to be around. I used to hate so much being alone."

"I see now." He said, glancing to me.

"See what?" I asked, confused.

"That family." He prompted, "The Cullens. They're your hobby."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't mean it in a bad way, Leandra." He said, "I just mean that they've become such a big part of your day to day life, that you prefer them over everything else."

"Oh." I said, surprised, "I guess you're right."

"I can definitely see how you can build such a strong attachment to them." He nodded, "Especially considering all Carlisle has done for you."

"It's not that big of an attachment." I defended myself quietly, "I just.. Don't trust anyone the way I trust them." He gave me a small, skeptical smile.

"Not that big of an attachment, huh?" He asked, "Let me ask you something, and answer me honestly. How did you feel when you were told that I'd been contacted?" I spluttered for a moment, unsure how to answer, "What happened the very moment you were told I was coming to you?"

"I cried." I admitted quietly, "I was afraid."

"Because you thought you'd have to leave that family." He reasoned, "Am I right?" I hesitantly nodded, "See, Leandra. My reasons for allowing you to stay with them are the same now as they were six years ago. Except this time, I know this is your choice, and I know for certain that you'll be cared for. If I hadn't seen the emotion in Carlisle and Esme's eyes that I had at just the thought of me taking you, I probably wouldn't be strong enough to let you go again."

"What do you mean?" I asked again, looking over at him.

"They care about you, Leandra. Just as much as you do about them." He explained, "I saw it, and I felt it. Tearing you away from them now, even for the six months or year, or however long Gina is getting her help, would hurt you. It would hurt you more than it would help you. Even if you did adjust to being with me, one part of you would always resent the fact that I uprooted you from a place that you'd finally found happiness. And it would hurt them just as much. I can honestly see Carlisle taking my place. Or rather, filling the space where I should have been your entire life, but wasn't."

I didn't know what to say, so I stayed quiet, listening to him.

"And that's not necessarily a bad thing." He continued, "You know? Because look at it this way. Carlisle was the one that was there for you when you needed someone to be. He found you. He proved that he was able to protect you, just by taking you away from that place. I get that. I totally understand. And the fact that those emotions, the ones that I saw in their eyes were so real, Leandra, told me to let you go. Because you'd finally found something that's been deprived of you since I left. You finally found happiness, you finally found someone who cares about you and if you're anything like me, that's something you never would have let go of." He paused, glancing at me again, "And because I love you, because I've loved you your entire life, since the day your mom told me she was pregnant with you, I knew the only way to truly allow you to be happy, would be to let you go."

He laughed a little, "That, and your temper seems to match your mother's, and I know for a fact that I don't want to be on the receiving end of that for a year." It was quiet for another few moments, "As much as it hurts me to have to, I will let you go, and I'm thankful. I'm so indescribably thankful that there was someone, a family more than willing to take you in when you decided that I couldn't. You deserve the best, baby girl. You deserve, at the very least, happiness. You deserve love, and support in a place where I know you'll heal, and I will not stand in the way of that. I can't be selfish when I know for a fact that it'd only hold you back from being the kid you deserve to have the chance to be."

I hadn't even noticed I'd started to cry until my silent sobs shook my breath. We'd made it into Port Angeles by then. I was watching out the window at the passing town, so when he reached over and gently took my hand, I could only cry harder. His words, and the way he said them touched an emotion in me so strong, the only way to express it was through tears.

He eventually pulled to a stop against the curb. He didn't get out. All he did was reach over and gently pull me to him.

I let him pull me over, and I let him sit me sideways in his lap, his arms around me. Cradling me like I knew he'd done so often before. I felt it. I felt the experience in the way he held me. It was almost like I'd never left his arms. I cried, tears trailing down my cheeks as he gently held me. His chin rested on the top of my head, and I distinctly felt his own tears falling gently into my hair.

"I'm so sorry, Leandra." He whispered to me, "I'm so sorry." I heard the emotion in his voice, and I felt it too. All I could do was let out a soft sob, and squeeze faster tears from my eyes, "I love you." His hand softly smoothed my hair as I cried, which only made me cry more, "I love you. Please never forget that. You'll always be my baby girl. Even if you're living here in Washington. Even though you've chosen not to come home with me, you'll always be the smartest, prettiest, most amazing girl I've ever known, and I'll always, _always_ be proud of you. Just as I always have been. I know life has been hard on you, and I haven't helped that, but just promise me that you'll try to keep your head up. You'll make it through this, baby, and I'm always here." I cried harder, and he rubbed my back.

As sure as I was about choosing Carlisle and Esme over him, and as much as I knew it was what I wanted, it still hurt. As much as it hurt, though, it didn't change my decision. He wasn't disappointed in me, and he wasn't mad that I chose them. He was telling me that, and he was making sure I understood that.

He let me cry for however long I needed to. After nearly twenty minutes, I started to calm down. Sniffling, and panting for breath. The emotions I'd just poured out had made my cheeks flush, but surprisingly, I felt better. Like a part of me had just begun to heal. Like a part of my broken heart had been fit back into place.

He held me that way for several more minutes, just sitting quietly. I was just fine with that. Up until now, the only ones that had held me this way were Carlisle and Esme. This was different. This was, the only word to describe it, familiar. It wasn't a strangers arms. This was returning to my father's arms. If only for a few minutes.

He let me be the one to move first, pulling back slowly and looking up at him. He gave me a soft, comforting smile and reached up. Gently clearing the tears on my cheeks away.

"Always." He murmured, his eyes making a promise just as much as his one spoken word had.

A short while later, he was helping me out of the car, and the fresh air certainly helped calm me down even further.

"You know." He said as if that hadn't just happened, "It's been ages since I've been here. What do you want to do first? You hungry?" Surprisingly, I was. I sighed and nodded, and he smiled, "Then come on." I smiled a little at his playful tone. I followed him into a small sandwich shop.

There, I had my first taste of caffeine. Three full caffeinated sodas and two scoops of ice cream later, I had no idea why I couldn't stop bouncing in my seat. As with any kid, I didn't handle it well. He led me out by the hand, laughing as I kept trying to run off. His hand stayed wrapped firmly around mine, keeping me from diving out into traffic. My previous emotions forgotten, I wasn't sad anymore. I was wide awake.

"Oh boy." He laughed, "Carlisle and Esme sure will thank me. Hold on." He waited for traffic to pause enough for us to cross the street to the park. I had no idea why I wanted to run, but I did. I'd never been this energetic. Not that I could remember anyway, and the only way I could think of to get rid of the extra energy, was to run. Like instinct.

We made it off the sidewalk, and onto the grass before he finally released my hand, and off I went. Thankfully, the park was empty aside from us. He followed along slower, keeping his eyes on me the entire time. About my third lap around the entire sandy play area, I looked at him. Panting heavily, and confused.

"Now what?" I asked, and he laughed a little.

"Play." He said.

"Uh.." I panted, looking around, "How?"

"You don't remember what play is?" He asked, seeming a little sad. I shook my head. He shook his head as well, taking a deep breath, "Try climbing something. Just be careful." I looked around, finding something with a ladder to climb up. He came over, probably to keep me from falling if I slipped.

As the day went on, I found I had more fun just running around than climbing things or swinging. He had to join in, though, otherwise it was boring.

Normally, I didn't like being chased, but with him, I didn't mind it so much. Especially when the only consequence to getting caught was being lifted, held securely, and spun around. Something happened when he did that I hadn't expected. A squealing laugh would leave me. A sound I'd never made before, often to the point where my sides would ache.

During this time, not once did the trial coming up come to my mind. It was always buried, so far in the back of my mind, I nearly forgot about it completely. I was also learning that it was okay to let him catch me. I wasn't running for my life anymore. I was running purely for the fun of it. The difference between those two scenarios was drastic. Night and day.

He was just as out of breath as I was, but he didn't seem to mind so much either. Chasing me through the grass until managing to catch me one last time. Tackling me gently to the grass, giving me a quick tickle and laying to the side.

We laid there, catching our breath for a moment. The streetlights had come on, the daylight fading being the only indication of how much time had passed. He seemed to notice at the same time as I had, hauling himself to his feet before swinging me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Time to go back, squirt." He laughed as I squirmed, "I'm sure they're wondering where you are."

I suddenly couldn't wait to tell Esme about how right she was.

"You should move back to Washington." I found myself saying once we were back in the car, "If I could choose both, I would."

"That might not be such a bad idea, kid." He said, glancing at me, "I'll definitely bring that up to the wife. See what she thinks." I smiled in response, nodding, "So." He said, "Did you have any fun at all today? I really couldn't tell." I laughed a little, dodging his attempted tickles.

"Yeah." I told him incredulously, "I've never done that before."

"What?" He asked.

"Played." I said, "I've never done that."

"Every kid deserves to play like that." He said, surprised, "It's what makes their lives fun. I played with you that way as a baby, but it wasn't nearly that challenging. When you're two and a half feet tall and twenty-seven pounds, you don't move as fast." I laughed a little.

"I'm not much bigger than that." I pointed out, "Carlisle says I'm still about two years behind where I should be for my age."

"I noticed." He said, nodding, "But a foot makes a difference. Trust me."

It was quiet after that, both of us just enjoying the silence.

Halfway home, the inevitable happened. I was out cold before I noticed I was falling asleep. The next thing I remember, I was held in someone's arms as he stood in the living room. Without even opening my eyes, I knew where we were. I didn't even remember being lifted from the car. Given the warm temperature, I knew the one who held me was my dad. I sighed shallowly, not wanting to wake up fully.

I hadn't opened my eyes yet, just enjoying being held for a bit. I felt myself carried through the house, and I knew Esme was leading him to my room. Probably to open the door for him. I was laid down, laid comfortably on the bed, my head on my pillow. I wanted to wake up enough to tell him goodbye for the night, but I fell back to sleep half way through my shoes being removed. Completely exhausted after the afternoon I'd had.

I found out when waking up the next morning that I'd been excused from school for the remainder of the week. Esme told me it was to get to know my dad a little more, which I didn't mind at all. Without the threat of being taken away over my head, I was a little more willing, and after the afternoon I'd had the day before, I was looking forward to it.

I was cautious, though. What if he was only trying to get me to like him, only to try to take me away later? He was staying until Friday. It was only Tuesday.

"So, shorty." Emmett called my attention as I came running into the room after breakfast, "Have a good time yesterday?"

"Surprisingly." I laughed a little, sitting beside him on the couch.

"See? He's not such a bad guy." He said, smiling a little, "Now don't you feel just a little bad about yelling at him?"

"No." I said, "Just because he's an alright guy, doesn't mean what I said wasn't true. And as much as I like being around him, it doesn't make me change my mind. He can't protect me the way you can. So if that's why he's sticking around, trying to get me to change my mind, it won't work."

"He's staying around," I looked over at Carlisle's voice, "Because he wants to spend some time with you. He isn't trying to trick you, Leandra."

"I'm prepared for anything." I told him, shaking my head.

"He talked to Charlie this morning." Carlisle sighed, coming fully into the room, "Finding out exactly what needs to be done to ensure that you stay here with us, and doing it."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"We go in tomorrow morning to renew the foster application, but no. You're not going anywhere." He explained, lifting a piece of paper, "He thought you might be a little wary, and wanted to be sure you knew that you didn't have to be."

"Wow." I murmured, honestly surprised, "Now I do feel a little bad."

"You'll be staying with us. At least, until your mother recovers." As happy as hearing that I wasn't leaving made me, I frowned at his mention of my mom.

"I think it's funny how you say 'recover' like it was something that she had no control over." I mumbled.

Before Carlisle could reply, Emmett sighed dramatically. Placing his arm around my shoulders and pulling me into his side, squishing me with his arm. Carlisle watched closely. Probably for my reaction. Emmett had never done that before. He'd held me the day before, but Carlisle hadn't seen that, and this was different.

"You won't quit until we keep you, huh?" He asked, and I laughed, struggling out from under his arm and kneeling up. Hardly phased.

"Could you blame me?" I asked, facing him, "Who would want to go back to someone like _her_ when I have someone like you to bug?"

He stared at me expressionlessly for a moment before wordlessly reaching up and gently squeezing my shoulder again, instantly causing me to duck away with a laugh. I couldn't explain it. After being so deliberately calm the last couple of weeks, it was as if that was gone.

Some part of me was opening its eyes for the first time. Yesterday's mood had followed me into today, and I found myself able to laugh more when I normally would have only just smiled.

I couldn't describe this feeling. I sighed, laying back. Emmett went back to watching TV, and I looked up at Carlisle still standing there. I smiled, lifted my foot and kicked Emmett in the arm. More like shoving him.

"Oh, really?" He chuckled, swiping for my foot. I knew full well he could have caught me if he wanted to, but he let me be just a little faster in pulling my foot away. The first time. I managed one more kick before he caught my leg, gently of course, and tickled the bottom of my sock covered foot. Instantly setting me squirming,

"Okay!" I giggled loudly after enough squirming, "Okay, okay!" He instantly released me, laughing a little as I laid there, catching my breath.

After a moment, I kicked him again and rolled off the couch, landing at Carlisle's feet with a quiet giggle as he tried to catch me again. Carlisle seemed concerned, about to kneel to help me up before I righted myself.

"What's gotten into you today, shorty?" Emmett laughed, shaking his head, "You're even more entertaining today."

I huffed, blowing a strand of my hair from my face, "I'm _trying_ to bug you."

"Oh, I see." He nodded, "And what would that acheive?"

"Victory." I said matter-of-factly. A second passed before both Emmett and Carlisle chuckled. I jumped as suddenly, Emmett was there, lifting me off my feet and swinging me up into his arms.

"The littlest member of the family believes she can bother the biggest, does she?" He chuckled as I squirmed in his arms. He had to keep adjusting me to keep from dropping me. Until finally, I managed to wrap myself around one of his arms and bit him. Not hard enough to hurt myself, but hard enough to get my point across. He gave a startled yelp, not expecting that.

"Holy shit!" He laughed, his voice higher in surprise, highly entertained, "She bites, Carlisle!" Lifting me off of him by my shirt and the back of my jeans, I hung there. Laughing too hard to get a good breath, "She freaking bit me!" I opened my eyes, looking around at the attention of Esme and Rosalie as well, "We have to keep her now." He seemed to be laughing too hard to get a good breath as well, but it probably didn't effect him like it did me. I hung there panting, now and then kicking in struggle.

A knock at the door gained Esme's attention, and she walked off to answer it. Laughing and shaking her head. Emmett swung me back up into his arms, meeting my eyes.

"Where'd you learn that?" He asked, chuckling again.

"I dunno." I panted in a laugh, shrugging a little. I got moving again, trying to bite him again.

"Stop it, you little monkey." He laughed, trying to keep me from catching him, "You're going to hurt yourself."

"Are you wearing her out before I have a chance to?" I paused, the sleeve of Emmett's shirt in my teeth as I looked back at my dad's voice, watching him come into the room. I went to jump down, but Emmett held me.

"Ah, ah, ah." Emmett scolded a little, "Release." He patted my cheek, and I remembered I was still biting his shirt. I let go, and he put me down, "Gross. My shirt's all spitty now." I ignored his grumble, and made my way over to where my dad stood watching.

"Were you biting him?" He asked, laughing a little.

"Trying to." I shrugged. He seemed surprised, before shrugging as well.

"You ready to go, kiddo?" He asked, and it was my turn to be surprised.

"Go where?" I asked.

"I don't know yet." He said and I laughed, turning and running back to my room to retrieve my shoes.

We wound up back at the park, which I didn't mind so much. It didn't bother me any, and he found out that he'd worried over nothing. I had plenty of energy to run around with. We had more of the day to pass this way as well, so it was even better.

The day passed that way, and Wednesday following suit. Esme and Carlisle had somewhere to go Wednesday morning, so I started the day off earlier with my dad than the day before.

Before I knew it, it shocked me when it was already Thursday morning. The day I would die dawning deeply cloudy and rainy.

**A/N: Okay. Those of you who are familiar with how I write know I don't usually write chapters like this. This isn't some random happy, sun-shiny crap. It fits. At least I think it does.  
OMG And I'm so mad at the site right now. So effing mad! Ugh! I could strangle the sonovabiscuit! I just did like two hours worth of editing on this beast, had pure effing gold, and the _ONE_ time I don't ctrl+c the entire thing, I go to save it, and... "Nope! Gotta log in first!" _WUTTHAEFF_?! Omg. I don't even remember what all I fixed/added to! Why would it do that to me?! *headdesk; sobbing*  
Anyhoo. Yes. I'm getting quite nervous by now, especially with that huge SETBACK (thank you, stupid website!). I know I still have to BUILD chapter ten, and edit the mother-loving crap out of it before it's even close to ready to being released, and I'm not sure, but I do believe there is going to be a chapter eleven I have to put together, which I'm fairly certain it's going to be a different story ender than the original version. All before 5:00am Thursday morning. Ahhhh! Lol all of this on 5 hours of sleep, laundry, dishes, cleaning, and sorting paperwork and crap we might need on this trip.  
I might have to do a little bit of typing on the 15 hour drive, but I doubt I'll be able to pay too much attention to it. I love going new places, and my eyes might be glued out the window the entire way. (:  
As always, HUGE marshmallow-covered fluffy thank you's to my reviewers! We managed to pass the original version's amount of reviews! Thank you thank you thank you!  
I'm pretty sure I'll wind up doing a reright of all the others as well. Maybe 'NeverEnding Midnight' can get more than five reviews this time around. :D  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This chapter gets bloody. If you're sensitive to that sort of thing, proceed with caution. You have been warned.  
**

**Chapter Ten**

Sitting there trembling, I could hardly force myself to eat anything. I was scared, so scared beyond anything I'd faced yet, and I didn't want to go. I would rather be hit by a bus than go to Seattle that morning, but I knew I had no choice.

I hadn't cried yet, but I could feel it building. I felt wanting to claw its way out, but I held it back for now. Just the thought of seeing Jack again, even with Carlisle with me, made me want to run and hide. Somewhere. Anywhere. Anywhere he wouldn't know to look for me.

I sat there, already in my nice clothes. Not only did I have to see Jack, but I had to do it in a dress. Which I detested, but I didn't have much fight in me when it came to what I wore. I just put it on, let her loosely braid my hair, and that was it.

I was dressed, and ready to go by the time my dad showed up. Meeting us here before following us to Seattle. I hardly noticed him come in, but when Esme greeted him quietly, I looked to him. My skin probably as pale as I felt. He looked nice all dressed up.

He sighed, stepping over and sitting on the seat beside me.

"You've hardly eaten." He said quietly.

"I'm too scared." I admitted in a whisper, "The more I eat, the more I'll throw up." I glanced up as Esme slid a plate to him, and he thanked her quietly.

"You know." My dad murmured, "Would you believe me if I were to say that you have nothing to worry about?"

"No." I mumbled, staring down at my hands.

"Then you're right." He said, and I looked over at him, "You should be terrified."

"Stop it." I sighed, knowing what he was doing, "Dad, you don't know Jack like I do. I don't even think mom knows Jack like I do. Even what Carlisle saw that day is nothing compared to what he does." I looked back down, trying to will myself to eat at least a few bites. I might have, if I would have been able to stop shaking.

Against my will, I sat there with memories running through my head. Staring at my trembling hands rested on the counter in front of me. I sensed the worry in the way both Esme and my dad looked at me, feeling seconds away from bursting into tears and begging with everything I was not to have to go.

"Still nothing?" I jumped, whimpering at Emmett's voice suddenly beside me.

"Not yet." Esme answered, sighing sadly, "She's terrified."

"You can handle this, shorty." He offered, taking the seat to my left.

"I wish I had your bravery." I mumbled, "Anything else I can take, but this scares me so much, it makes it hard to breathe."

"I know." He told me, taking one of my trembling hands in both of his, "But you got this. I know you do. All you have to do, is just sit there looking pretty, maybe talk a little bit if someone asks you something, and that's it." All of the other descriptions had seemed so lengthy. Intimidating. The way he just described it seemed simple, "That's all. Carlisle's going to be right there beside you, and look. So is he." He gestured to my dad, "Plus like.. Tons of cops, and guards, and stuff will be there. You won't even have to look at him. Just pretend he's not there, and he won't be."

After a moment, what he was saying began to filter through my fearful thoughts. Could it really be that easy?

After a few more moments, I took a deep breath and held it. Nodding as I let it out. Emmett smiled, patting my hand with one of his as he stood, "Now eat. At least a little bit." Playfully lifting a strand of my hair and letting it drop back down before making his way from the kitchen.

I managed to eat half of what was on the plate. It was better than nothing, and nobody was complaining. Carlisle came into the kitchen as I sat there, letting it settle.

"Did she finally eat?" He asked quietly, concerned. Esme nodded.

"Emmett helped her." She replied with a sigh.

I felt what was coming like a painful rope around my neck, like I couldn't refuse to go. I knew I had to do this. I had to see Jack again to never see him again.

I had to do this.

I made sure to hug Emmett and Esme as tight as I could, just in case I didn't come back. I was trembling again, but I just kept repeating what Emmett told me in my head, and it seemed to help. However minimally.

"Just remember what I told you, shorty." He told me as I stepped back, "You can handle this." He gave me a confident smile and his nonchalance about the entire thing surprisingly did comfort me.

"I don't think I can." I replied, "This is so hard."

"You bit.." He paused for emphasis, "A vampire." I couldn't help smiling slightly at the tone he used, "I don't think you know just how gutsy that is, but it was a pretty bold move, shorty. Just hold onto Carlisle's hand, sit tight, and everything will be fine. You'll see." I sighed and nodded, turning and climbing into Carlisle's car. Settling uncomfortably in the front passenger seat before he closed the door.

Emmett wasn't allowed to come along, which deeply disappointed me. I would have strongly preferred to have him there as well.

I was quiet the entire way there. Taking the full three hours to get there, because of my dad following in his car, I hated every mile. I was so wound up, but not in the good way. Nervousness caused me to bite my lip almost painfully.

Feeling the rope again, I let a few tears escape as we entered the large city. I wanted to fight, I wanted to struggle, resist and run away. I wanted to go back, but I knew I had to do this. I had to.

"I wish Emmett could have come." I murmured, knowing we were getting close. My quiet voice shook deeply, giving away my fear, "I don't want to go in there." I admitted in a choked whisper.

"I know." Carlisle replied, "I know how hard this is on you. Please believe me when I tell you that I wouldn't be doing this if there were any other way." I looked to him now.

"I don't blame you." I said, surprised he thought I did, "I don't. I blame whoever put this whole thing together, and thought I needed to be there."

He made the turn into the nearly vacant parking lot, and my heart really took off.

I looked up at the building in which I would face Jack again. Carlisle got out of the car and opened my door to let me out. I climbed out slowly, trembling again. Still. I'd never really stopped. The overcasted day was bright in my eyes, making my head hurt a little as I looked up. My dad stepped out of his car as well beside us, sighing and stretching.

"What a drive." He sighed, shaking his head.

My heart was pounding a million miles a minute, waves of fear crawling over my skin and all through my body. Carlisle kneeled down in front of me, his golden eyes fiercely looking into mine.

"You can do this." He said quietly to me, "But if at any time it becomes too much, tell me. We'll find another way to do this."

I nodded, taking a deep breath. I knew there was no other way. I knew he wouldn't be making me do this unless there were no other options. My dad patted my shoulder, and I clearly remembered how much that would have hurt just a few weeks ago, in turn thinking about the bruises that would have made it hurt. In turn, thinking about the person that had caused the bruises, in turn making my stomach tumble violently. I darted over to the nearest trash can and leaned over it right before my stomach heaved.

"Was it something I said?" My dad asked sadly. His tone told me he already knew what the problem was. Thankfully, I got none of it on me.

I stood there for a minute, recovering. My dad offered me a bottle of water out of nowhere, which I accepted gratefully. Apparently, my dad kept them in the car. Probably not for cases like this, but probably because he had a small kid that probably got thirsty at the drop of a dime.

"Slow sips, kiddo." My dad told me after I'd rinsed my mouth out, and I took his advice, "Now that we've got the ammo out, we should be good, right?"

"Please don't joke." I whimpered, looking to him again, and the look in his eyes as he took in the look in mine told me he was done joking.

Carlisle took my hand softly, squeezing gently. Comforting me without even really trying.

I trembled hard as we three made our way up the steep steps and into the large building. The area we walked into was large, wide open. Intricately carved wooden pillars led from the floor to the ceiling.

Watching as Carlisle spoke to someone, I practiced deep breaths. I had to deliberately breathe, otherwise I felt like I'd forget to. The woman he spoke with nodded and handed Carlisle a couple of cards with a clip on it. He handed one to my dad, and we turned.

He led us through a couple of heavy doors, and up a large hallway. The floor had a thin tan colored carpet, our feet making no noise as we walked. I continued to tremble and try to keep from throwing up again.

At the end of the hallway, was another sort of meeting area, where the carpet ended, and a white and tan marble floor took its place. The four large windows in this area allowed a lot of light in, and it shined off the highly waxed marble below me. A large, grand set of stairs sat at the far end of the little area, and I knew there were more areas like this higher up.

"Right here." Carlisle said gently, gesturing to a pair of large wooden doors, "We wait until we're called in." I sat down slowly on a bench sitting just to the left of the doors, trying to stop shaking.

"W-Where is he?" I asked quietly. My voice echoed in the room. Coming back to me off the high ceiling and shiny floor.

"He'll be brought in through another door." Carlisle said, sitting beside me and pulling me into his side, "He'll be in there."

I closed my eyes, pretending I was somewhere else. Pretending I wasn't about to face the man that said he'd take my life if I ever told on him.

"I can't believe I have to be here." I whimpered, keeping my eyes shut.

"Me either, Leandra." Carlisle murmured, holding me more securely.

We waited in silence, my dad pacing in front of us. I took deep breaths, trying to believe what Emmett told me. Trying so hard to find just a shred of bravery, but I couldn't. I would have to rely on Carlisle to be brave for me.

I jumped when the heavy door beside us opened with a loud squeak. Charlie came out, stood there with a worried expression on his face, and I knew he was in there. Jack was in there, waiting for me. I wondered why Charlie was there as well, but then thought about it. He was the one that had handled my case. Personally. It made sense that he'd have to be there too.

I stood up as he looked to me.

"Hi, Charlie." I murmured, and though he seemed tense, but not particularly rude, as he looked to Carlisle, his expression softened as he looked to me. He gave me a tight smile, and looked to my dad next, greeting him with a handshake.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you in person." Charlie told him. I sighed and toned them out as Carlisle stood up beside me. They only spoke for a few seconds. Long enough for me to look up at Carlisle, nervousness deep in my eyes.

"Are you three ready?" Charlie finally asked, looking to me in particular.

"No." I murmured, visibly trembling now. Every instinct I had in me told me to avoid the man in there at all costs. Now here I was, deliberately disobeying them. Carlisle's arm around my shoulders just didn't cut it. It wasn't easing the fear enough.

I reached up and held onto his hand as well, letting out a whimper as we were ushered through the large doors, and inside. My heart took off, pounding harshly in my chest once I felt the temperature difference between the hallway and the large, darker room.

"I can't do this." I repeated to myself in a whisper, over and over.

I hid behind Carlisle closely, clinging to his hand as tightly as I could with both hands now. I couldn't keep a quiet sob from leaving me as Carlisle led me down an aisle with lots of seats, but empty of people. Carlisle paused to talk to the lawyer that met us halfway up the aisle, and walked with us.

The carpet in here was dark blue, as were the large cuts of fabric hanging from the walls. The seats on either side of us were made of a dark cherry wood, as were the tables at the front. Making the large room seem much more intimidating than it should have been.

"Chris!" Jack's laughing voice had my feet plant, not moving any closer, "I didn't expect to see you here! How are you, man?" A violent shiver rolled through me, and it took me a moment to start breathing again.

"Just keep moving." The lawyer told him, "Don't react."

My trembling intensified, a flood of adrenaline rushing through me as I listened to the quiet clank of metal against wood, knowing he was just feet to my left.

I never thought I'd have to hear his voice again. Emmett said it would be like he wasn't even there. How wrong he was. He was there. He was definitely there, and every tense muscle in my body told me he was still a very real threat to me. I couldn't do this.

"What?" Jack called, "No hello? No 'Hi, how are you'? Come on."

My throat closed briefly, choking off my breath in a quiet gasp.

"Please take your seats." I flinched, yelping at the voice that sounded. It was quiet, but it seemed so loud to me. Especially in the large, empty room. I was at the limit of my bravery, and Carlisle seemed to sense that. He had to lift me to get me to move, carrying me swiftly toward the table that was ours. The one situated on the right side of the thin aisle.

My dad took his seat at the far right end of the table first, and I was ushered to follow him. Carlisle to my left, and the lawyer to his left, closest to the aisle.

I could feel Jack's eyes on me. I could feel his gaze burning holes in my skin. My eyes were wide open, staring at the table in front of me, quaking in my seat. My father's hand gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze, and I was suddenly thankful he was there.

"You're here acting as the girl's guardian, Mr. Thomas?"

"Yes, your honor. Temporarily." My father's voice was strained, as if he were afraid as well.

"Good for you, man!" Jack called, "I'm glad you finally got to see her again. How long has it been since you last saw her? Shame about that."

"Mr. Wallace, please maintain your silence." That must have been the judge, "And Dr. Cullen, thank you for coming as well." Carlisle gave a tense nod beside me. It was quiet for a moment, and I wished he'd just get on with it. I counted each shaky breath I took.

"Very well then." The judge sighed, already seeming bored, "Let's proceed."

I swallowed against the sick feeling again, and chanced a glance at the other table. Jack's eyes met mine as soon as I did, and I gasped at the fiery, very real threat in his blue eyes, known to no one but me. I flinched as though he'd thrown something at me, when he didn't even have to move. His soft smile made his eyes shine in a way I'd seen many times before.

I knew what he was saying to me.

I clutched Carlisle's jacket, looking at him with pure panic in my eyes. His eyes met mine with a comforting yet saddened glance. He placed his arm around me, and I let out a quiet whimper of fear, shaking from head to toe. Nausea threatened to overcome me once more, and I clutched Carlisle's jacket tighter.

"I can't do this." I whispered quietly to him, squeezing tears from my eyes, "I can't do this, Carlisle, please.."

"Defense, please present your evidence." I glanced over at the other table, watching as the man sitting beside Jack stood and walked around the table. Striding up to the judge, handing him a packet of paper.

"You're doing great, Leandra." Carlisle told me, "Just hold on a little longer."

The judge flipped quietly through the papers, frowning as he did. Several tense minutes ticked by, and almost every second held two of my heartbeats.

"Well.." The judge spoke, looking toward Jack, "These are some pretty serious allegations for having no prior record, Mr. Wallace."

"Tell me about it." Jack replied, laughing a little, "I really shouldn't even be here, your honor. It's obvious she lied to try and get out of trouble-"

"You shut your mouth." To my surprise, my dad stood beside me. Glaring Jack's direction, "There is a special place in hell for people like you, Jack." I've never heard his voice so angry before, and it scared me.

"Mr. Thomas." The judge sighed, shaking his head, "Sit back down, or I'll have to ask you to leave. I'd rather just get through today without any problems, if you don't mind."

"Their statement even says the doctor had to ask her several times." The man beside Jack said, rolling his eyes slightly as he looked to my dad, "There is evidence of those bruises being a result of the fight she got into with her classmate-"

"I want to know what evidence you've been looking at, because unless her classmate ran her over, there is no possible way _that_ could have been caused by a school fight! That's a piss-poor excuse if I've ever heard one, Jack."

"Dad." I whimpered, "Please. Sit down."

"Her statement shouldn't even be considered. Asking a child more than twice is considered coaching, if you weren't aware of that. Children will say whatever you want them to say if they're pressured enough." I clenched my eyes shut. He was saying I had lied, "Do you have any idea how many false reports are filed each year? A whole hell of a lot, and this is another one-"

"He must be paying you handsomely to say that." My dad snapped back at him, "Have you even seen the pictures taken of her? That animal did that to my daughter!"

"Mr. Thomas." The judge seemed annoyed now, "Sit down. I won't tell you a third time."

My dad sighed heavily, but sat back down. Much to my relief. I didn't want him to have to leave, and the shouting back and forth was definitely wearing on what little nerve I had left.

"Thank you." The judge barked, "Now. Please present your evidence as well." He said looking to our lawyer. He stood, and walked forward, handing the judge a large clear bag filled with what looked like pictures, along with a thicker stack of papers. I recognized that bag.

A loud cough to my left, from Jack's direction had me jump, violently startled. Initially, I tried to fight away from Carlisle, but he held me tighter, murmuring assurances to me. I panted in my panic, eventually starting to cry. I swear I heard a quiet chuckle as well, but I wasn't sure.

Gaining the judges attention. If only for a second, his eyes were on me.

Jack was enjoying himself at least. Confidence he'd stolen from me most of my life fueling him forward now. He knew I was terrified, and was doing everything he could to make it worse.

After a moment of the judge looking through what was in the packet, the statements and other paperwork, he moved onto the photos and his eyes narrowed in what looked like disgust.

"Carlisle," I whispered again, looking up at him desperately, "I don't want to die." Carlisle hugged me tighter to him, and I whimpered, looking down, "I'm so scared."

"I know." He told me, "You're almost done, Leandra. You're doing so well." I calmed enough to stop crying for now, but I could still feel it. I could still feel it there.

"I'd like to speak with the child." The judge finally sighed.

I looked at Carlisle again. He nodded and I stood. I stepped carefully around the others, and the table, standing in the aisle now. Carlisle went to stand also, but the judge spoke.

"Alone, if you don't mind, Dr. Cullen."

I paused, hesitating as I looked to the judge.

"Come on up here, sweetheart." He said, gesturing me forward.

"I don't want to go without someone with me." I told him, every word trembling along with me.

"I won't touch her." Jack said, his hand-cuffed hands raising in front of him, "I never have. Although, I think someone should."

"Mr. Wallace-"

"She obviously needs a good healthy beating. Maybe then she'll learn to tell the difference between truth and _lies_." I trembled where I stood, listening to his voice, "Go on, sweetheart. Go talk to the nice man. But make sure you tell the _truth_ this time. Lying here is a crime, you know."

"Mr. Wallace, that's enough commentary." The judge corrected.

"Then maybe you should stop doing it." I had no idea where that came from. I hardly even recognized my own voice. Everything froze for a moment as my eyes met Jack's. It was only a few seconds since I'd said that, but it felt like a lot longer. Slowly his smile faded. Ever so slightly.

Nothing ever made him more mad than seeing my defiance, or hearing me talk back to him. Any time I'd had a hint of defiance, he'd beat it out of me. I could see in his eyes he wanted to right then. I could see it, and I could feel it. I felt the instinct to run again, but I stood still.

"Maybe you should do as you're told.. Leandra." His voice was quiet when he finally spoke, not a hint of a raised tone, and I knew for a fact that he was holding back ninety-eight percent of his temper. The anger hidden in his eyes rooted me. I couldn't move. Instinctively staying still, hoping he didn't see me. Remembering what running from him had gotten me, I stayed.

"Your honor, it's clear this child is traumatized-"

"It's clear she's making it up." Jack growled in return, "Aren't you, Leandra?" His eyes bored into mine, "I'm not _mad_. I just want you to tell the truth. It's the right thing to do."

"Leandra." The judge called to me, but I couldn't look away from Jack.

"Go on, Leandra." Jack told me, smiling a little, "Be a good girl now, and end this."

"You stop talking to her." My dad had stood back up, "Leandra, go on, sweety. Don't listen to that sick son-of-a-"

"Mr. Thomas, please leave my courtroom."

"How is that right?" He barked in return, "He's intimidating the hell out of her! Are you _blind_?"

"One more word, and I'll find you out of order, and hold you in contempt!" The two guards quickly moved away, headed in my dad's direction. I hardly noticed that those watching me previously were now watching my dad as he heavily argued. I had no idea, but Jack sure did.

His eyes darkened ever so slightly as they continued to argue behind me. He'd finally lost it. He had his chance, and he wasn't about to waste it.

Suddenly, Jack bolted up from his chair, and rushed in my direction, leaping over the table before the guards could even turn fully around. Since I was so close, he didn't have to reach very far. I attempted to run, spinning, but his fist balled in my hair, yanking me backwards. Stopping my flee.

Before he even got a good hold of me, his wrist was grabbed by someone so suddenly there, it startled me. I heard and felt the snap from his wrist in his hand, and suddenly, I was released.

Everyone froze again around me, watching as I threw myself forward, away from Jack and to the floor. I crawled away, flipping over and watching as Jack fell to his knees, his pain-filled and angry eyes looking up at Carlisle standing in front of him. I didn't hear what Carlisle told him, but the anger in Jack's eyes intensified, and I instinctively scooted back.

The guards moved forward then, and my dad came quickly to my side. I was helped to my feet, whimpering quietly. Once they had him, one arm in each of their hands, Carlisle stepped back. Letting them do their job.

Only seconds had passed, maybe a minute.

I stood there, looking at Jack from my dads arms, my breath coming in panicked gasps. I needed to know where he was. I had to keep track of him. Jack struggled against the guards, almost shaking them off as they dragged him toward another door.

"Listen you little bitch.." Jack hissed in my direction, and I did listen, "You know as soon as I see you again, you're fucking _dead_!" His last word was snarled so harshly, I flinched backwards, stumbling out of my dad's arms, and landing on my butt with a whimper, "You have nowhere to hide, cunt! I'll slit your fucking throat into tiny pieces for what you did to me! You'll never be safe, you hear me?!"

I scrambled to my feet, meeting his furious eyes once more. He shook one guard off of him and almost pulled free of the second with a loud, anger-filled growl. I watched as he threw himself away from the second, and toward me. I turned with a panicked cry and bolted back up the aisle as fast as I could, stumbling over my own feet. I listened to the commotion behind me. Tripping several times in my fear.

"Leandra! You stupid little bitch! You just got yourself killed!" He snarled after me, "You know that, right?! Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide! Run! It's no use! Your blood will be on my hands soon enough! You'll never be safe! Do you hear me?"

I did hear him. I heard every word.

I slammed through the doors and tripped once more, landing roughly on the floor. I instantly curled in on myself, shielding my head with my arms, shaking so violently, filled with so much fear, I could hardly believe it. It took me a moment before I could pull in a breath, but when I did, I cried. Crying was a massive understatement. I began to sob hysterically, my fearfully desperate cries echoing through the hall, off of the high ceiling.

Before I was there for ten seconds, I was lifted and held tightly in Carlisle's arms. I clutched at him tightly and shook harder than I ever had before. I buried my face in his jacket, just sobbing. Screaming my cries and clutching onto his jacket as tight in my fists as I could.

I struggled to get closer to him, to feel safe again, but I knew that wouldn't happen for a long, long time. I trembled more violently than before, shaking with the effort with which I clung to him and the overwhelming fear. When I wasn't sobbing, I was whimpering loudly, still trying to get closer. I needed him to hold me tighter, and never let go.

"What was that?!" My dad's angry voice shouted, slamming through the doors after Carlisle, "Is he _allowed_ to act that way? Jesus!" I cried harder at his shout, clinging to Carlisle with all that I was.

"That, Christopher," Carlisle answered, holding me tighter in his arms, "Is Leandra's entire childhood."

Jack's words still echoed in my mind, I still saw his angry glare behind my tightly closed eyes. Carlisle held me tighter to him, and sat on the bench outside the door. My screaming cries hadn't slowed down yet. I had to gasp for air in between each sob, and I felt myself slowly suffocating on my cries.

Jack's words stung me physically, as if each word he yelled at me had been a cold steel knife, piercing my body. I sobbed and shook intensely with the pain and the knowledge that he was right. There was nowhere to run.

It took about ten minutes to calm down enough to breathe, my head spinning with the lack of oxygen.

Then the sobs started up again, double what they were before. I buried my face into his jacket to keep most of the sound in the cloth, the pain running rampant through my body with each violent tremble, each screaming sob.

"Breathe, Leandra.." Carlisle murmured to me, "Just breathe.."

He wasn't telling me to keep quiet, he wasn't telling me to calm down. All he wanted from me at that moment was to just breathe. Just to take a breath. Trying to comply, it took about five minutes this time for me to take a decent breath, choking on my tears.

I cried harder than I ever had in my life during those fifteen minutes. I opened my eyes for the first time in fifteen minutes, looking into my dad's concerned eyes. Tears still fell uninterrupted down my cheeks. I closed my eyes tightly again, not wanting to see how bad I was.

I didn't want to know how much trouble I was in for running out. For running away.

When I'd calmed down enough to breathe, my dad stood up.

"One positive point is that it worked." He said, "The judge ruled in our favor because of how he behaved, and what he yelled to her."

My breathing had yet to slow down, but at least I was breathing at all, which seemed almost impossible just a few minutes ago. My heart still pounded, and just as it began to slow, the door opened beside us. I flinched, holding my breath and squeezing my eyes shut, positive this time I was going to die.

"I had definitely not expected that." Charlie's voice had me let out my held breath in a quiet sob. Carlisle sighed, standing. Still holding me securely.

"Chris, would you mind taking Leandra outside?" Carlisle asked, "I'd like a word." I didn't want to let go, but after many reassurances, I gave in. I let my dad take me from Carlisle, and hold me securely in his arms. Carlisle stepped further off to the side, speaking intently with Charlie. They stood near the stairs now, several feet away.

My dad started toward the hall, making it quite a ways down before a squeak of a door opening had me jump a little.

I tried not to think anything of it, but another commotion back up the hall had my dad turn and look in that direction, turning me toward it for the split second it took for it to happen. It wasn't that far away. Maybe ten feet.

Two seconds hadn't even passed since the commotion had gained our attention.

I looked up, meeting Jack's eyes in time for the loud gunshot to make my ears hurt, and feel the impact of something hitting my right upper chest. A couple of inches down my chest from my shoulder. A rush of breath left me, and I looked down, watching the crimson quickly, very quickly crawl down the front of my dress.

I couldn't pay attention to anything else, the shouting up the hall fading away as I stared, watching the blood. It took a second before it registered to me. That was my blood.

My dad instantly lowered me, falling heavily to his knees, pure panic in his eyes as he laid me on my back. Onto the carpet.

Carlisle was suddenly there, having run quickly to us. I didn't feel any pain yet, but I could smell and feel all the blood leaving me, and I was so scared, I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't hear anything Carlisle was shouting to someone else up the hall, the loud ringing in my ears preventing that. I was happy to see him, though, even if I couldn't express it.

He met my eyes, pain in his as he quickly took in the situation. I tried to speak, but I couldn't. It was the lack of breath that muted me.

My eyes were now and then blurry with involuntary tears. Watching as he removed his jacket, tearing it easily and pressing one piece over the pouring wound on my chest, and the other over a spot on my side, under my arm. I had two wounds, which surprised me. I'd only felt the one.

Carlisle was trying to talk to me now, but I still couldn't hear anything. I tried hard to pay attention, but I really couldn't. I couldn't hear him, struggling for a breath I couldn't get.

The pressure over the heavily bleeding wounds was what caused them to hurt, but I couldn't tell him it hurt. I managed a small breath, but it felt strained, like someone heavy was sitting on me. Keeping my right lung from expanding. Each time I tried, it hurt so bad. I needed each breath I took, so I wasn't about to waste it by talking.

Tears left my eyes, as I still didn't know what was going on. I was confused and my head spun. My dad was still there, crying as well, taking Carlisle's place when he was instructed to do so. Adding pressure as he had done. Carlisle stood and ran off, which bothered me, but I saw as my dad kneeled closer, that he was bleeding as well. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to it, though.

"Stay awake, Leandra." My dad told me, adding more pressure over the two wounds, which I barely heard over the rushing in my ears. The ringing had died down, and now I heard each breath I tried to take, "Keep looking at me, baby." I still trembled, but it wasn't because I was scared, which I definitely was. I was cold.

I knew I was bleeding, and I knew Jack had caused it. I had known this was coming, and suddenly it hit me. I was going to die right there. Tears left my eyes faster, and the fact that I could hardly breathe scared me more. I was shaking all over, hardly believing where I was.

I'd never grow up. After all the thoughts I'd had about dying, I didn't know what it was like. Now I knew, and it scared me so unbelievably bad. I didn't want to die. I wanted to live, and grow up, but as I laid there trembling, my chances of doing that slipped away.

"I'm scared." I managed to whisper, having to gasp to replace the breath it took for those two words.

"I know." He told me, "I know, but it's going to be okay. I promise. Just keep looking at me."

"Dad.." My voice was thick, breaking with lack of breath and fear. That seemed to hit him harder. He held my gaze despite his own tears picking up, sobbing quietly.

"Shh, baby." He whispered, "I'm right here. You're going to be fine, okay? You'll be okay." The pressure over the wounds lessened just a bit as he adjusted his hold, and a flood of warmth managed to slip out around the jacket pieces.

That's why I was so cold, I thought to myself. I was still bleeding. Slower, but I was still bleeding. It wasn't stopping. It wouldn't stop no matter how much pressure he put over them. All the jacket was doing was absorbing the blood. Soon, it even stopped doing that.

Each breath I struggled for was audible, seeming to want to get stuck in my throat.

Where had Carlisle gone? I wanted to say goodbye to him while I still could. Seconds after that thought went through my mind, he returned, sliding quickly to a stop on the floor beside my dad. Moving with urgency at one look at me.

I blinked tiredly up at him, wondering what he was doing. In his left hand, a pocket knife. In his right, a lighter. Holding the blade over the flame carefully.

"What are you doing?" My dad asked. I was thankful he had, because I was wondering the same thing.

"I have to stop the bleeding." He replied, "At very least slow it down until we can get her to a hospital. Move her dress." As soon as the pressure over my chest had moved, more blood piled out, "Quickly. And keep pressure over the second wound." Carlisle's voice was a strained calm, forced.

"Oh god." My dad whispered as he shakily tore the blood-soaked fabric away. Taking in the sight. Carlisle kneeled closer, leaning down.

"This is going to hurt, Leandra, but I promise it's only to help you." Carlisle told me, but I couldn't form a reply. I did feel the burning, but I could only whimper, "I know. I'm sorry. I know, I know." He pressed the scalding metal to me over and over, around the wound. Slowing the blood coming from me.

I was rolled to my side, my arm stretched above my head and the fabric there torn away as well. I watched the wall, struggling for breath. I hated the sound of my dad's sobs. They scared me. They told me I was much worse off than he let on. A few times, Carlisle had to stop to reheat the blade, but it was done fast enough that my dad seemed to calm down a little. It surprised me when that wound was done so quickly, as I hardly felt it.

"Stay awake, Leandra." Carlisle told me this time as I was rolled back onto my back. A hand was smoothing my hair, comforting me. His eyes holding my gaze, however dizzy it was, helped me calm just enough to slow my breaths a bit.

"Just breathe, Leandra." Carlisle told me firmly. How different this was than the last time he told me that. Just minutes ago. This time, my life truly depended on it.

I hardly noticed how I laid in the puddle of my blood until a blanket was wrapped around me, and Carlisle lifted me carefully out of it. I looked down at the once tan carpet, seeing it all. Seeing the large patch of crimson where I'd been laying, still shiny, still wet. I had no idea that I'd had that much blood in me.

"I can take her." My dad offered, but even I saw how badly he was shaking.

"You're hurt as well, Chris." Carlisle told him, "Let me." After a moment, he agreed, stepping closer to my side.

"Sorry." I gasped in a whisper, looking up at Carlisle. His eyes were the opposite of his voice. Panicked, scared. Deeply afraid.

"For what, baby?" My dad asked, clearing a few strands of hair from my face gently with his hand.

"Bleeding." I managed. I trembled roughly, wishing I could warm up. Each tremble hurt the new wounds. This was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. It hurt, more of an ache, but the pain was so intense, it wanted to turn my stomach.

"No." My dad said, shaking his head. His tears started faster, "No, honey. Don't be."

I hadn't even noticed when my eyes closed, but suddenly, my cheek was being patted, and my name was called. I opened my eyes, my head spinning. I was still rested limply in Carlisle's arms, dizzy and confused.

"Stay awake for me, Leandra. Please." My dad requested, his green eyes pleading and filled with tears. He looked around, "Where the hell are they?"

"You're hurt." I couldn't say more than two words at a time, I was quickly starting to discover. He turned his eyes back to me.

"I'm fine, baby." He assured me, "Don't worry about me."

"They're pulling in." Charlie's shouted voice up the hall would have startled me, but I couldn't react to it, "Outside." Carlisle instantly got moving, heading quickly up the hall toward the exit, and the movement made my stomach turn even more. I closed my eyes tightly against the feeling of it, struggling to stay awake like I was told to. I felt the cool, misty air outside and shivered even harder.

I must have failed in my quest to stay awake, because all at once, the pain went away. The bright daylight behind my eyelids faded.

**A/N: Boom. Fluff gone. I hadn't anticipated this change, but I figured what the hell. Who wants boring and anticipated? Maybe I was mad at the time. I really don't know.  
Anyway, let me know your thoughts! I'd love to read them. (:  
I know this is shorter than the others, and for that, I apologize. I'm working as quickly as I can here, people, and I'll try to have chapter eleven out before tomorrow. We'll see if it's possible. If not, then it'll come when it can. I swear.  
MASSIVE thank you to my reviewers! You are all so awesome!  
Until next chapter, guys. (:  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

It's hard to describe the feeling. How disorienting it is to start waking up after being unconscious, and I had no words for it. Not just waking up, but waking up slowly. It was like being half awake, and half asleep. Still being a little numb from sleep, but able to partly pay attention to what was going on around me.

"Leandra." My cheek was being patted again, and despite how worried the voice was, I almost couldn't make myself respond to it, "Come on."

I heard him. I heard the voice telling me to wake up, but I also didn't hear him. It was odd. It felt like a dream to me.

Briefly, I managed to open my eyes. I could barely understand where I was, but with how tired I was, I couldn't leave them open for long. There was someone beside me, and Carlisle seated beside him. I had no idea where I was, but we were moving.

"Leandra." The guy beside me noticed me closing my eyes again, "Stay awake." My head was spinning painfully, and having my eyes open for any amount of time hurt so much, "Stay awake for me." I remembered being a little outraged. I didn't even know this guy, and he wanted me to stay awake for _him_? Didn't he know how much this hurt?

I looked to Carlisle, and his eyes hadn't lost a bit of their fear, but somehow, mixed into the fear in his eyes was a calm that I couldn't help holding onto. He was scared, but forced himself to stay calm. Something my dad had been unable to do.

"I'm scared." I finally managed to say. My voice was quiet, hardly making any sound, and I doubted the stranger beside me heard me, but Carlisle did. He leaned forward, taking my left hand in his as his other hand reached up and smoothed my hair back. His gaze held mine, and I trembled harder, "I don't want to die." Those words hurt to speak, but I had to. I had to tell him what I was thinking. I had to tell him, so he knew.

"You're going to be fine." He told me, and the confidence in his voice told me not to worry. I tried not to, but I was worried.

"Don't leave me." I gasped almost silently, choking a little on a particularly painful breath, "Please." I blinked several tears from my eyes, struggling to see him clearly.

"Never." He murmured, trying to comfort me with his eyes, "Never. I'm right here. Stay awake, Leandra. Please."

"Her heartrate is still too low." The guy beside me muttered, gaining Carlisle's attention, "I can't give her anything for the pain while it's so low. You slowed the bloodloss, but it hasn't stopped. We have to get there soon, or she's not going to make it."

"There has to be more you can do for her." Carlisle insisted.

"Not until we get there." He replied, shaking his head, "The most I can do is give her something for the pain, try to make her more comfortable until the supplies needed are on hand, and hope it doesn't turn out to be the opposite of helpful." He paused, "But it's your call, Dr. Cullen."

I wasn't awake to hear his response. He noticed my eyes had closed. I tried to stay awake, but I quickly lost the fight. My eyes closed, and as soon as they did, Carlisle's attempts to keep me awake faded as well. I had no control over it.

It felt like I'd slept for years, when I started to pay attention again.

There was shouting. I couldn't understand the words this time, but I knew by the voice that they were very upset. I coughed a little around something in my throat, but that sent so much pain exploding through me, I must have fallen back to sleep.

Again, it felt like years when I started to wake up again, this time without anything in my throat.

I only felt that I was freezing cold, but I didn't shiver. Which worried me a little. I smelled blood, and a lot of it so I knew I must have still been covered in it. I heard whispering. Someone was with me. I could only understand my name, and only heard one voice, so I knew they were talking to me.

The voice sounded so upset. His voice was filled with so much pain, it made me want to cry, but I couldn't. I was partially conscious, but the rest of me didn't get that message. It was just enough to hear, but not understand. After a bit, I started to feel the hand smoothing my hair back, but the comfort it gave me put me right back to sleep.

The third time I started to wake up, it was a little harder, but I could understand what was being said now.

"They were moving him." I recognized that voice, but I couldn't remember from where. It was the same one that had been with me before. It sounded far away. Foggy, almost like I was underwater, or far away from it. Where was I? I struggled to remember, and it was coming to me, but achingly slowly. The steady beeping by my head was beginning to annoy me.

"He overwhelmed the two armed guards escorting him." That voice again, "They hadn't expected us to still be there, and they didn't expect that amount of fight from him. He knew just what to do, unfortunately, and had his clear shot, so he took it." It was quiet for a moment, and I wondered if I'd fallen back to sleep, until the voice spoke again, "No, Gina. Stay there. She's stable now and just resting. I understand how upsetting-" He cut off, pausing, "I'll call you if there is any change."

His parting words were quiet. He must have turned away, but when another voice spoke directly beside me, it almost startled me, and I knew he was off the phone now.

"How is Chris?" Another voice I recognized, but couldn't recall from where.

"Agitated." A response, "He insists he's fine, yet he was the one that caught the bullet. Luckily, it didn't hit anything vital. He was very lucky."

I must have fallen back to sleep, because I didn't hear a response.

When I thought to listen again, nobody was talking, but I felt my left hand held in someone else's. By the temperature, I knew it wasn't my dad. A thumb ran comforting circles over my fingers and the back of my hand. It wanted to put me back to sleep, but this time, I fought it. The heavy fog of sleep was so hard to fight out from under, but I knew I had to try.

It suddenly hit me. I was able to breathe again. I could take a breath without fighting for it. I was able to breathe normally without the pain I felt before. Then I remembered why that was such a surprise.

Things started to come back to me. Little bits, just glimpses of what happened. Key points only, but not the whole thing. I jerked a little, taking a deep breath, and whimpering at the small pain the motion had caused. Just a small ache, so I knew I must have been heavily medicated.

I slowly blinked my eyes open, the bright light of the room hurting my head. At first, the dizziness was overwhelming, and I couldn't focus on anything straight on. Slowly, that faded too, and I was able to look up at Carlisle standing there, and Esme beside the bed. Esme was the one holding my hand. Their eyes intently on me.

I had to blink a few more times to see them clearer.

"Leandra." Esme spoke first, soft and quietly, leaning closer, "Hi, sweetheart." Her smile was beaming. Like just looking into her eyes was the greatest gift I could have given her. I couldn't respond, trying to shake off the tiredness.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked, stepping closer as well, "Are you in any pain?" I thought about it. My head still ached horribly, so I nodded.

"M..My head." I murmured quietly.

"That should ease in a moment." He assured me, "Anywhere else?" I shook my head slowly, the other ache having faded, and he nodded, "Do you remember what happened?" I paused, taking a deep breath. It hurt to do so, but I was able to.

"A little." I admitted quietly, "But not a lot."

"That's normal." He said, "Just take a moment. Take your time."

"I'm so happy to see you awake, honey." Esme told me, smoothing my hair back. I was still a little disoriented. My stomach still felt a little queasy, but not enough to worry about throwing up. I was shaky, and a little cold, but I'd warmed up a lot compared to before I fell asleep.

"Would you like some water?" That got my attention.

"Please?" I watched her pour some water from a pitcher into a cup, and stood, gently sitting on the side of the bed with it.

I attempted to move my right arm, to take it from her, but the pain that suddenly reappeared stopped that movement. I winced, "Ow." I only then noticed the sling my arm was in, "Okay. Now it hurts."

"Try not to move that arm, sweety." Esme murmured, "It's going to be healing for awhile." I reached with my left hand this time, and she let me take it. I was sore, but it wasn't painful. I sipped the water slowly, knowing that was what they would have wanted.

I looked around a little. Trying to stretch a little without moving too much. My eyes landed on Carlisle again, meeting his eyes. He had yet to speak again, and I worried he was upset with me for some reason. It was hard for me to read the emotion in his eyes. I remembered clearly the panic in his eyes as he kneeled there beside me, and this emotion was so much different.

He stood back, letting Esme be the one to have all the contact with me. I wanted to hug him, though. I wanted to thank him for helping me. For being there when I needed him. For saving my life. Again. Yet, I couldn't. I couldn't form the words.

Instead, I looked down. Trying to gather my emotions.

"Are we back home?" I asked, looking to Esme.

"No, sweety." She said, "No. We couldn't transfer you until you recovered a little."

"Oh." I mumbled, "Yeah. I guess that makes sense."

"Excuse me for a moment." Carlisle spoke finally and headed for the door. I watched him, watching him leave.

"He's just getting your doctor." Esme told me, "He wanted to know when you woke up."

"Where's my dad?" I asked, "Is he okay?"

"He's here." She nodded, "He's recovering also. He's going to be just fine."

"He was so scared." I murmured, "Does he know I'm okay? How long was I asleep?"

"You've been asleep for almost two days. You had all of us pretty scared." She smoothed my hair back again, "And I'm sure Carlisle is letting him know."

"He didn't know before?" I asked quietly. She hesitated for a few moments, and I saw the emotion in her eyes. The sadness and fear. The worry.

"We weren't sure, honey." She said sadly, "You'd lost so much blood. You were in pretty bad shape. You'd fallen unconscious, then when they couldn't wake you up.." She trailed off, shaking her head.

"Oh." I was even surprised at how well I was taking this.

"You had to be given blood." She continued, "And your heart stopped twice." Her voice was very pained, "But once the transfusion started to do its job, you started to turn around. Until then, though, we were all very worried."

"I don't remember any of that." I murmured, deep in thought.

"Carlisle was with you through it all." She told me gently, "He never left your side. He was the only one able to stay beside you, otherwise we'd all have been there."

"Because he's a doctor too." I murmured and she nodded.

"At first, Dr. Williams tried to request him to stay behind, but Carlisle wasn't having any of that." Her quiet laugh was tense, left over worry in it. It was quiet for a moment, "That was the hardest twelve hours of my life, Leandra."

"Twelve hours?" That surprised me.

"It took twelve hours for the transfusion to start helping you. Until your body accepted the blood, it was pretty hazy. We didn't know. Even Alice couldn't tell for sure." She was quiet, "I can't tell you how scared we all were when we heard. Then waiting, hoping for you to pull through."

"Is everyone here?"

"Most everyone." She nodded, "Edward is with Bella, helping her adjust to her cast, but everyone else is here. Waiting to hear something. I'm sure Carlisle is letting them know as we speak." She paused, a smile coming to her face, "And if I'm hearing correctly, Emmett is pretty excited."

I couldn't help smiling a little, imagining him. My smile faded and I looked down. It amazed me that everyone was here. Just for me.

The door opened again, and Carlisle led another doctor in. His dark hair was lightly peppered with gray, making him seem older than what his face showed. He studied a folder as he walked in, nodding to himself.

"Leandra." He greeted, looking up with a smile on his face, "I'm glad to see you awake." I struggled to sit up straighter, the previous position becoming uncomfortable, "You can call me Dr. Williams, and I'm just going to talk with you a little bit, okay?" Seeing what I was doing, Esme helped me sit upright.

I nodded to him, letting him know I was listening the best I could.

"Okay. I'll just start off by asking you what all you remember about what happened."

"Uh.." I mumbled, thinking, "I remember.. The trial." He nodded, listening intently, "I remember being out in the hall with Carlisle, Charlie, and my dad." He nodded again, "Uh.. Everything after that is a little hard to remember. I just remember a lot of blood, and my dad kneeling with me on the floor. He was crying. He was telling me it would be okay, but I remember not believing him. I remember that he was hurt." I paused, trying hard to remember, "Carlisle was there. I remember that he carried me outside."

"That's very good, Leandra." He said, nodding, "Thank you." I nodded, looking down at my hand in my lap, "Now, it's very common for someone in your situation to not remember everything, so don't worry if you can't. You remember most of it, which a very good sign. Some slight discomfort is common as well, such as headaches, dizziness, the like." I nodded a little, "That's nothing to worry about, but if it gets to be too much, just let someone know and we'll see what we can do for you."

He paused, "As I said before, you may not remember everything, but those in your situation do often develop things like Post-Traumatic Stress, uh.. Anxiety, panic attacks, nightmares, things like that. That's normal as well, but can be quite distressing to live with. We may need to have you speak with one of our psychologists, just to be sure you're where you should be, and just evaluate how you're feeling."

"I don't need to talk to anyone." I murmured, shaking my head.

"I'm sure you feel that way right now, Leandra, but I'd feel more comfortable if you just allowed a short interview. Things like this tend to have a way of hiding."

"I don't need to." I insisted, "I knew he was going to try something like that, so it wouldn't be hiding."

"Okay." He said softly, "We'll talk more about it later." I looked down, but didn't argue further, "And I'm sure by now you've noticed the sling." I nodded a little. No shit.

"That is to keep you from using your arm, or the muscles around it while you heal." He explained, "I'm estimating it'll take somewhere around three to four weeks for it to heal enough for regular use, so you're going to be quite uncomfortable for quite awhile, I'm afraid. Even if you feel it's healed, I want you to avoid using it as much as possible until it can be looked at. Of course, you have Dr. Cullen here, so I think you'll be fine in that area. All I'm requesting, is to just baby it. Try not to lay on it, or move too much. A little bit of movement is fine, but try to avoid excessive movement."

He paused, "Also, if you feel any sort of shortness of breath, let someone know. Your right lung had collapsed, but we managed to fix that without too much of a problem. It wasn't hit, thankfully, but it was close enough that the force of the impact collapsed it, which I'm sure you noticed right away." I nodded a little, "It shouldn't be a problem again, but just in case, be careful."

I nodded again, sighing gently.

"You had a bit of internal bleeding, but that was pretty easy to fix as well. All in all, I think it's safe to say that you'll make a full recovery, with very little to no lasting physical effects." He gave me a smile, "If there's anything you need, just let myself, Dr. Cullen here, or a nurse know, and we'll get on it." I nodded, "Dr. Cullen is requesting a transfer for you for early next week, so you'll be taken back to Forks to finish recovering." I nodded again, "You are one lucky little girl, Leandra. Just get some rest now, sweetheart. The worst is over."

I looked up quickly, startled at the door opening quickly. My dad rounded the door, looking right to me. I met his eyes, and immediately he started to cry.

"Well." Dr. Williams chuckled, watching as my dad made his way to me, "I guess I'm done here. I trust you'll take care of her, Dr. Cullen." He looked to Carlisle, but I was occupied with my dad. Esme moved, allowing him to sit carefully on the side of the bed.

"Leandra." He laughed, "I'm so glad you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." I told him, "A little out of it, but I'm okay."

"Thank god." He whispered, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to my forehead. His hand came up, smoothing my hair. He was crying again, but this time was much different. He was relieved. He wasn't scared.

"What about you?" I asked, looking up at him, "You were hurt."

"I'm just fine, honey." He said, "Never better."

"But I saw-"

"I know." He said, looking down, "I'm sorry you saw that. What I had, though, was nothing compared to you." I looked down as well, "I should have reacted faster." I looked back up at the anguish in his tone, "I should have done something, but I.. I don't know. I.."

"Dad, it's not your fault." I told him, meeting his eyes, "You didn't know."

"Leandra, honey, you didn't see yourself." He whispered, "That was my fault. If I had-"

"No it wasn't." I repeated firmly, "What happened there was Jack's fault. Nobody else's."

"I'm just.. Overwhelmingly thankful that Carlisle was there. I would not have known what to do, let alone been able to do it with how upset I was. Seeing you that way, Leandra, it scared me more than I'd ever been scared before." He paused, "No. It's very clear who it is that can protect you better. I feel confident that Carlisle is the better choice. If he can keep calm through that, then he can be calm through anything."

I didn't say anything. I was still so out of it, and I wished I could pay more attention.

He studied me for a moment, "Oh. Rachel and Lily are here. Would you like to meet them?" I was surprised, but he seemed so excited about it, so I just couldn't tell him no. I nodded a little and he smiled, "I'll go get them."

With that, he kissed my forehead again and stood. I looked to Esme seated again beside the bed as he left. Reaching out, she took my hand again.

"This is all still so weird." I sighed, "It doesn't feel like I've been asleep for two days. I'm all mixed up."

She gave my hand a supportive squeeze, and I squeezed hers in return as much as I could. It wasn't much, but I tried and I knew she felt the effort.

The door opened again just as Dr. Williams was making his way out, and my dad stepped back in. I briefly wondered how much traffic that door had seen in the last two days. Probably not this much.

"Not too many visitors at once, please." He said, "You three are fine, but no more than five at a time. I know everyone is eager to see her, but we don't want to overwhelm her."

"We won't stay long." I looked to the woman beside my dad, "Just a few minutes."

"Alright." Dr. Williams chuckled. Making his way out, my dad turned to look at me. Lifting a little girl and settling her on his hip as he made his way closer. That must have been Lily.

It was easy to see the resemblence between her and I, though she'd taken a lot of Rachel's looks. She had the same hair color as I did, but her eyes were Rachel's brown instead of green. She looked just as intimidated as I felt, staring at me with just as much trepidation.

"Leandra." My dad murmured, "This is Rachel." He touched the woman's arm, "And this is Lily."

"Nice to meet you." I murmured quietly.

The initial meeting went well, I thought, and a small conversation started. Rachel talked most, but it was one question from Lily that surprised me.

"Did you really save my daddy's life?" I stared at her, unsure how to answer.

"Lily." Rachel corrected her quietly.

"No." I said, sitting up a little straighter, "What do you mean, Lily?"

"The doctor said that if you weren't there, he would have died." She answered shyly. It was quiet for a moment, and I looked to Esme.

"What she means is that he said that if you hadn't of slowed the bullet down, it would have killed him instantly." Rachel explained gently.

"Oh." I murmured, "Well, it wasn't intentional, but I'm glad I was there."

"Me too." Lily said, "I'm sorry you're hurt, but I would miss my daddy." I looked down. The entire situation seemed a little less bad now that I knew that little bit of information. I hadn't thought about that.

They were there for just over ten minutes, but it felt like much longer for me. I was quite thankful when they left the room. When it was just Carlisle, Esme, and I in the room for a moment. I sighed, laying my head back. I felt too tired to have been asleep for two days.

"You should sleep, sweetheart." Esme murmured and I opened my eyes, looking at her.

"I haven't seen everybody yet." I replied, "They're still here, aren't they?"

"They are." She nodded, "But they know you need to rest."

"I'll be okay." I murmured, "I want to see them."

"They'll still be here when you wake up." She assured me. Despite her words, the door came open anyway.

"Too late." Emmett's voice had me smile a little as he walked in, followed closely by Alice. Esme sighed, and shook her head. Alice instantly came to the bedside, crawling over and sitting to my left, up against the pillows. She hugged me gently into her side, carefully avoiding moving me as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You scared us half to death." She murmured, looking at me.

"I didn't mean to." I replied, and she gave me a look.

"It wasn't your fault, shorty, and you know it." Emmett spoke from beside the bed, "I heard about the whole thing."

"It's still hard to remember." I mumbled.

"You shouldn't try to." I looked up at Carlisle's response, "It'll come to you in time, and when it does, I know you're not going to take it well."

"I still wish I could remember." I sighed, "It's so weird having something happen to me and I can't remember it. It bothers me."

"You should just rest." He told me, "Recover. You've been through a lot." I nodded, laying my head against Alice's side.

"I knew it would happen." I murmured, "I knew he was going to do something. Nobody believed me."

"Leandra, I'm sorry." Carlisle said quietly, "I wasn't expecting him to be moved so soon. I should have been there every step of the way until I was sure you were safe."

"I wish people would stop apologizing to me." I replied, "It wasn't anyone's fault but his. I keep saying that."

"I understand that, Leandra, but I made you a promise, and I wasn't there when you needed me to be." He continued, "That bothers me deeply." That must have been why he was standing back. He felt guilty. The look in his eyes confirmed that. I frowned, looking up at him.

"Yes, you were." I murmured, confused, "You were there. Nobody expected it to happen, but you were there to help me when it did. My dad couldn't do anything for me. I remember that. I remember him crying so much, and that scared me, but how calm you were helped me calm down." All that talking left me feeling a little winded. I wanted to keep comforting him, but I had to stop.

Alice rubbed my arm gently, not jostling me at all.

"I told you." Emmett said, looking to Carlisle, "I told you she would say that."

"How long have you been worried about it?" I asked quietly.

"Since it happened." Emmett answered for him, "You should have seen him, shorty."

I looked down, suddenly wanting to cry. He had no reason to feel guilty, and it bothered me that he did. He had no reason to. Nobody expected things to go so wrong, in such a short time. He was only thinking about getting me home. Not expecting Jack to come out right at that second.

I suddenly remembered. It chose that moment to come back to me. All the memories I'd blocked chose that moment to flood back into my mind, triggered by thinking about Jack. How quickly I remembered hurt my head a little.

I remembered clearly now how everything happened. I remembered the fear, and the pain. I remembered jumping at the sound of the door opening. I remember turning in my dad's arms at the sound of it, not quite facing him, but enough to see him. I remembered how loud the shot was, and I remembered the shock, the painful jump in my heart at feeling something hitting me. The flinch I gave.

I even remembered things I didn't notice at the time. I remembered how the sound had continued to echo in the long hallway for a second. I remember the small grunt my dad gave, and the way he jumped as well before he lowered me. The way he trembled as he landed on his knees, and the way his breathing had changed.

I remembered the shouting as they regained control of Jack. Instead of killing him, they restrained him. I remembered the way he laughed, the things he shouted in my direction. I remembered how happy he was when he saw what he'd done. How easily he gave up then, and allowed himself to be taken away.

I remembered laying there, and I remembered the way my blood left me in a flood with each heartbeat. The way it felt, the warmth spreading over my skin. Staining the carpet under me. The sharp, metallic smell of it, the way it burned in my nose. I remembered clearer my dad's pained expression, and the fear in his eyes as he looked at me. Holding my blood inside me the best he could. Trying to hold my life in place with just Carlisle's jacket, and his bare hands. Talking to me. Telling me to hold on.

I remembered how scared I was, knowing I was going to die. That left its mark on me, and I felt it clearly. A strong shiver rolled through me, remembering how cold I was, how close I came to losing my life.

Expecting it didn't soften the blow. Knowing it was going to happen didn't help my fear. I didn't know before what dying was like. Now I knew, and I didn't take it well.

"Uh-oh." Alice murmured, rubbing my arm again, "I think she's getting her emotions back." Seconds later, it turned out she was right. I gave a quiet whimper, trying to hold back the tears, "Emmett, would you mind getting Jazz?"

"Yeah." He said sadly, "I'll get him. Stay strong, shorty. I'm pulling for you." I looked up, watching as he left the room. Tears slowly trailed down my cheeks, and I looked to Carlisle. I needed him to forgive himself. I needed him to stay with me just like he promised.

Seeing my expression, he sighed sadly and stepped forward. Sitting beside Esme.

"I should have been there when it mattered." He told me, "All I mean, is I should have been there to prevent it."

"You _were_ there when it mattered." I sobbed gently, "Please don't blame yourself, because I don't blame you." I shook my head a little, "I was so scared, and you were there." He gently took my left hand, meeting my crying eyes calmly, "You were scared too, but you calmed me down. You did everything you could, and I'm alive because of you." He still looked like he doubted it, so I continued, "_Please_. Don't blame yourself."

I looked over as the door opened once more, Emmett returning with Jasper, quickly stepping in and closing the door behind himself. As soon as he stepped in, I felt myself beginning to calm down. I tried to fight it, but I wasn't succeeding.

Jasper came to my side with purpose, and Esme moved, letting him take her place.

"Leandra, look at me." He requested, and I hesitantly obeyed. Meeting his eyes, "It'll be okay, as long as you rest. You've got a lot of healing to do. Both physically, and emotionally. Trust me, I know how hard it is on you, and I can see how much this has taken from you."

He reached over, gently taking my hand from Carlisle, "You're having a hard time, and it's understandable. Nobody has forgotten how hard of a life you've had until now. All we're asking, is that you allow yourself to heal. To get better. You're holding onto this, afraid to let anybody in, but you shouldn't. It'll only hurt you more."

I hardly noticed that I'd stopped crying. Blinking left over tears from my eyes as I looked at him, I was suddenly exhausted. More than I was before.

"No one is going anywhere." He said gently, "You won't be forgotten about. I promise. Just rest now, Leandra. The worst _is_ over."

I was asleep not long after that, and many more times that day. I wasn't alone for a second the entire time I was there, and even during the transfer on Monday, I had Carlisle with me. I was only in the hospital in Forks for one night, before I was allowed to go home.

It was the second day being home that my dad had to leave. He had to go back home, and I understood. I said goodbye to him with a heavy heart, hating the way we had to say part ways.

I wished it was on better terms, but I knew he'd be okay now.

I followed Dr. WIlliams' instructions closely at first. Being extremely careful, especially at home. I avoided pressure, and I avoided using it. It was tough, considering I was right handed, but I tried.

As the third week ended, however, it was hard not to use it. The wounds had healed, leaving only two bright pink scars. Round scars that would always be there. The bright pink of them would fade over time, and become less prominent, but they would always be there. Never allowing me to forget, never fully going away. The physical pain no longer hindered me, but I would always remember how close I came to losing my life. And that thought scared me.

It scared me because I had always thought I'd been fairly independent. I'd always thought that, to a point, my life was my own. The fact that I'd survived until that moment had given me a sense of control over my own life. The fact that Jack had almost taken that from me frightened me so deeply. It shook me, and I knew that was a scar that would never fade.

He tried to take my life that day, and though he hadn't completely won, I wasn't so sure he failed, either.

Being brought that close to death changed me, and it would always stay with me. I would always be looking over my shoulder. I would always be afraid.

It would be a miracle if I ever felt safe again.

Despite the fact that I truly didn't blame Carlisle for all that had happened, not in the slightest way, I would always be afraid that at any time I wasn't with him, something else would try to take my life again. I still found protection with him, and the thought of not being with him scared me. And that was something that was definitely hard to live with, considering my mother had begun making more forceful attempts to be in my life. Calling more often, insisting I go and see her. I refused every time, shying away from any of her attempts, but that didn't stop her.

This had changed her too. Something about knowing her daughter almost died made her more determined than ever to get me back. Reminding me painfully that one day soon, I would have to leave Carlisle and go back to her. Whether I wanted to or not, that's how it would work.

Just the thought of that scared me so badly. Every time.

She wouldn't protect me like Carlisle could. When I was with him, nothing would hurt me. When I was with anyone of my family, nothing would hurt me. With my mom, however, anything could happen. Anything could go wrong, and she wouldn't be able to do anything to prevent it. That, and I didn't trust her to make the effort to prevent anything bad happening to me. She'd let me down so thoroughly before. What was to stop her from doing it again?

I knew I'd never trust my mom again. Not without a miracle.

Explaining this to Carlisle concerned him. He was worried I was developing separation anxiety. Which would have been completely understandable, he told me, given my past of being alone, and what had happened only a few weeks before. He'd had a suspicion, especially with how often I sought him out when he was home. He said he'd work with me on it, but I wasn't sure I wanted to get over it.

I was so afraid all the time, even around my family, that it wasn't often that Jasper didn't have to calm me down just to go to sleep at night. He didn't seem to mind doing that for me, though.

They were all so supportive. Especially Emmett. There were times I didn't have to walk, because he carried me everywhere. That bothered me a little, but I let him. Knowing it made him feel better. That stopped the more I insisted I wasn't dead, and could still get around by myself. Now and then, he just carried me because he could.

Emmett and Esme were my main sources of company during these weeks. Alice and Jasper next. Rose tended to avoid me. I didn't mind that so much. It didn't bother me. However comfortable I was during the day, as soon as Carlisle got home, I was up and following him around.

In short, my attachment to him had grown, and there wasn't much that could be done to change that.

School was almost unbearable when I had to start it again. Nobody asked me about the thing my arm rested in, but I knew they stared. I hated it at first, but soon, they stopped staring, and it stopped bothering me. I just hated being anywhere without Carlisle.

I'd gained the attention of another classmate, however. He attempted talking to me every day, but I never responded. I chose to ignore him, but that never deterred him. Often, he'd just sit with me quietly, enjoying the silence as much as I seemed to. Everytime, he'd greet me with one question.

"Feel like talking today?" My only response would be silence, and he accepted that. Always settling beside me. Never walking away. Maybe this kid was different than the others. I would have to wait and see.

I finally got to see Bella when she finally visited again, and the cast on her leg.

"Ouch." I murmured, "That must have hurt."

"Nah, not that bad." She replied, shaking her head. I had a feeling she was playing it down by the way Edward gave her a look, "Not as bad as.. Yours must have." She gestured to the sling I still had to wear.

"I hardly felt it when it happened." I mumbled, looking down at my shoulder, "It didn't hurt until after. Now, it doesn't hurt very much anymore. It aches now and then, but I hardly feel it. It just bugs more than anything."

"I know how that is." She laughed a little, "Believe me."

By the time my sling could come off, I was so desperate to be rid of it, I took it off often. I dealt with my fear of being alone, just for a few minutes without the annoyance around my neck. Just for a few minutes to stretch my arm, and reduce my discomfort. I had no doubts they knew what I did, but no one said anything.

Carlisle finally told me I could leave it off, and I couldn't help but sigh in relief.

I was starting to find a pattern, settling into a rhythm to my day to day life, and I was growing comfortable with it. Seeing my family daily, just learning that they'd be there. Learning to rely on them. Already considering them my family. For being there when I was hurt. Just for knowing they were so very worried about me meant something to me. I'd never had that before. Somehow, this entire situation had turned this from a hesitantly comfortable fostering situation, to me depending on them.

All of them had gained my full trust seemingly over night, something I never expected to happen. I hadn't the slightest clue that I had so much trust to give, as it was something I thought I'd lost forever, but they changed that. I was attached to all of them now, and though I was sure they all knew it, I was afraid to mention it. I was attached to them all, just not near as much as I was to Carlisle.

It was hard at first, learning that I trusted all of them, but it was getting easier. I could only hope it continued that way, and they wouldn't mind it. I could only hope they accepted it, and life would get even easier to live.

At least until my mom decided to ruin my life.

**END**

**A/N: Forgive me! I had almost zero time to work on this the last few days, and I somehow managed to throw this together in that time. I'm heavily hesitant about releasing this so soon, as my concentration has been _everywhere_ instead of just this. If there are any mistakes whatsoever, or if things tend to repeat, please overlook that (if possible). I also apologize for this being so very short. I tried to make it longer, but I like it how it is.  
Anyhoo. When I get home, and life stops being so unpredictable, I do believe I will work on the sequel as well. This was just too fun not to. (: Please let me know your thoughts, as I'd LOVE to read them.  
Join the review club! I'll give you... Cookies. Not sure how, but I'll figure out a way. (:  
Until next story, beautiful readers! (:  
**


End file.
